The Killer In Me
by Argesh Marek
Summary: Nueva adición a la Saga de las Amazonas, creada por Alexiel de Merak. Esta vez, es Death Mask de Cáncer el que sufrirá las consecuencias de la liberación femenina... En proceso de remodelación. Lamento mucho las demoras, pero pronto la continuaré.
1. And So, It Begins

**A/N: **Por petición de mi mejor amiga, Zelha, traigo para acá el Diario de Chloe. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**-- Argesh**

Disclaimer:Chloe es mía. Todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

-----

**AND SO, IT BEGINS**

Nunca he sido partidaria de poner mi vida por escrito pero, al parecer, en éste lugar es casi una obligación. "Ya hay más de dos amazonas que llevan un récord"… "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo"… _Blá, blá, blá_. Lo que no toman en cuenta es que yo no pedí ser traída a éste lugar, fui obligada. Como gitana, la vida era más sencilla; ver el mundo, ser libre, practicar lo que me gusta. Ah, esa buena época. 

Ahora, a su diosa de la sabiduría se le metió en la cabeza tener refuerzos. ¡Y qué mejor que sean mujeres! Claro, en un lugar machista, la vida no podría ser más dulce: desde que llegué, prácticamente me cosieron una horrorosa máscara al rostro. Digo, nunca he estado muy orgullosa de mis facciones tan pronunciadas, pero esto raya en lo antihigiénico.

En fin, creo que no me gané el favor de Su Sabiduría cuando fui a quejarme; hasta me pusieron de entrenador personal a un maniático desquiciado cuya casa huele a patas en descomposición. Según me dijeron, _les enseignants omniscients (1) _se determinan por signo (yo soy Cáncer, por lo tanto me entrena el encargado de la casa de Cáncer), pero esto es un suplicio que a ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido jamás. 

Mi adorado mentor se hace llamar Death Mask y, sinceramente, cuando alguien ve la expresión de pocos amigos que generalmente lo adorna, se entiende el por qué del sobrenombre. Eso sin contar el hecho de que a veces le da por reír maniáticamente si una mosca pasa. Realmente se le desconectaron los cables al pobre.

Y bueno, ya que relaté mis primeros días aquí, habrá que contar también el por qué de mi esplendoroso humor de hoy:

Todavía no daban ni las 4 de la mañana cuando sentí tremendo patadón en las costillas.

- ¡Levántate, niña! Hoy tienes mucho qué hacer -gritó una voz desde mi ahora pesadilla.

- ¿_Tengo_ mucho qué hacer? ¿O _tienes_ mucho que hacer pero me lo encargas a _mí_? -murmuré mientras salía de la cama.

Para mi infinita desgracia, _mon cher enseignant (2) _escuchó mi inocente comentario y me golpeó, esta vez en el rostro. Creo que es la única vez en la que he estado realmente agradecida por la máscara.

Lentamente, me dirigí hacia la patética excusa de baño que me fue asignada y cerré la puerta.

- _Merde… (3) _ -le dije a mi reflejo en cuanto descubrí mi cara. Se veía peor de lo que realmente era, para ser honesta. Pero, aún así, Masque de Mort sentiría el peso de mi venganza.

Antes de perder el aplomo, volví a poner la máscara en su lugar y salí del baño como si nada hubiese ocurrido lo cual, para mi sorpresa, enojó todavía más al Ermitaño.

- Darás 50 vueltas al Santuario completo y regresarás por nuevas instrucciones en exactamente… 4 horas. _Bon chance! (4)_ -me dijo con el mayor sarcasmo posible mientras me daba la espalda para volver a dormir.

Cincuenta vueltas… ¡Cincuenta vueltas! ¿Qué parezco, corredora olímpica? _Ce que je manquait, un lunático avec des délires de pouvoir (5)._

Mi principal preocupación no eran los millones de kilómetros a recorrer, sino la hora en sí. Dios sabe que los Caballeros Dorados son criaturas de temer y más cuando se les despierta de golpe a las 4 de la mañana. Por suerte, mis años como ladrona furtiva dieron buenos resultados y pude pasar las dos primeras casas, Aries y Tauro, sin complicación alguna. Los problemas aparecieron en Géminis…

Para todo aquél que viva lo suficiente dentro del Santuario, es bien sabido que la casa de Géminis posee un laberinto imposible de flanquear. Claro, éste lindo hecho todavía no era de mi conocimiento cuando me adentré en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue que estuve perdida en ese espantoso lugar? No lo sé. Pero estoy convencida de que transcurrieron más de 3 horas cuando finalmente perdí la paciencia y ataqué una de las paredes.

- _Il m'emmène le démon! (6)_ -le grité a una de ellas como si tuviera la capacidad de responderme y solucionar el dilema en el que estaba metida. Para mi horror, la pared respondió.

- ¿Por qué tan malhumorada, pequeñita? ¿Te perdiste, acaso? -resonó una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes.

Más sorprendida que aterrorizada, recobré un poco de mi calma y sonreí por debajo de la máscara.

- Prefiero enfrentarme a oponentes que se muestran, en vez de sostener conversaciones con paredes -las palabras que dije contenían más sarcasmo del que quería mostrar.

Y así fue como conocí a Saga de Géminis.

De la nada, un cosmo descomunal se dejó sentir por todo el lugar para luego concentrarse en un punto a mis espaldas. Di media vuelta lo más rápido que me fue posible, pero un ataque impresionante ya venía en camino y, para cuando pude darme cuenta, mi espalda había golpeado una de las columnas de la casa, la fuerza del golpe haciendo que el aire abandonara mis pulmones.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó una oscura silueta que se aproximaba hacia mí.

- _Sans doute, c'est un bon jour pour moi (7) _-tosí patéticamente, esperando a que el bendito aire regresara a mí.

- _Le crabe donne des problèmes? (8)_ -me peguntó la misma silueta mientras extendía una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- Sí… ¡Hablas francés! -yo no terminaba de salir de mi asombro.

- No soy el único, pequeña. Aunque con el que podrías tener una conversación real es con el Santo de Acuario -me respondió un Santo realmente hermoso.

Después de una amena conversación con Saga, terminé de conocer por completo al Santuario y sus habitantes. Aunque, para gusto de la insaciable chismosa dentro de mí, hubo un tema que realmente se coló a todo lo demás: Zelha de Capricornio. No estoy muy segura, pero podría jurar que los ojos de Saga brillaban más cada vez que mencionaba a la Amazona; aunque, para despertar más mi curiosidad, trató de disimular el juguetón brillito.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habían transcurrido 5 horas y media desde que abandoné la casa de Cáncer en pos de mi imposible misión.

- No te preocupes, Chloe. Death Mask está dormido seguramente y, si acaso preguntara, yo puedo decir que pasaste cincuenta veces por aquí -me aseguró el infinitamente amable Saga.

Más calmada, regresé discretamente a la cuarta Casa y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Sin duda, mi rato en Géminis había aligerado mi humor.

Después de tomar mis sagrados alimentos, me dirigí a la habitación de mi adorable Maestro para que hiciera lo mismo pero, para mi desgracia, Cangrejito no es alguien que reciba bien un regalo.

- Te dije 4 horas, no 6 -me regañó entre bostezos mientras tomaba la charola con el desayuno.

- Me tardé más por querer ser amable, _monsieur puissant (9) _-dije con mi mejor tono aunque, aun así, sonó demasiado insultante.

Así fue como terminé de mucama en la Casa de Cáncer, trapeando los horrorosos pasillos y sacudiendo los interminables pilares. Pero la tarea no iría sin su respectiva recompensa: como todos los días, Death Mask salía de su acogedor recinto para conferenciar con algunos Santos Dorados. Fue entonces cuando la venganza gitana se dejó sentir.

Cuando regresó, un par de horas después, los rostros que hacían presencia en su habitación personal tenían expresiones amorosas, dulces, compasivas y, lo que es peor: felices. Excuso decirles que el grito que lanzó Cangrejito se escucho hasta el mismo Star Hill y su ira se podía sentir con igual fuerza.

Yo no soy alguien que le tema a la muerte, pero tampoco soy estúpida, así que lo primero que hice fue esconderme entre las sombras de Cáncer con la ayuda de una técnica que Cangrejito me enseño, pero que desarrollé estando con Saga.

No era la primera vez que teníamos un altercado, el Oscuro y yo, pero mi broma había sido demasiado pesada; aunque no por eso menos graciosa.

Justo cuando creí estar a salvo del Yomotsu, una figura pasó frente a mí. Inmediatamente me resguardé en una de las sombras de la casa, pero no pasé desapercibida.

- Sería buena idea que dejaras de seguirme, estoy en medio de un entrenamiento -dijo una voz femenina; bastante dulce, a pesar del enojo que denotaba.

Rápidamente, la escondí conmigo para evitar una catástrofe y se presentó: Zelha de Capricornio.

_'Así que ella es Zelha,'_ dijo mi vocecita interior y no pude menos que sonreír. Así que ella era la razón por la cuál Saga estaba despierto a las 4 de la mañana…

Después de una muy breve explicación del por qué era posible que mis segundos estuvieran contados, Zelha me invitó a pasar el día siguiente con ella y con otras Amazonas en una de las fuentes del Santuario. ¿Cómo dejar pasar tal oportunidad? Siendo nueva, una cortesía de ese tamaño no es habitual. Acepté y la otra salió casi volando, seguida de cerca por Shura de Capricornio.

Desgraciadamente, el incidente me sacó de mi estado de concentración y fui presa fácil para el Cangrejo Asesino. Rápidamente, el ambiente de Cáncer se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció el Yomotsu, lugar que, por increíble que fuera, parecía más acogedor que mi dulce nuevo hogar.

- Es la última bromita que me juegas, Chloe -oh, no, me llamó por mi nombre.

- _Très bien, dame ton meilleur coup, abîmé (10)_ -respondí en mi natal francés, convencida de que el pobre no entendería más allá del _"très"._

- _Capisco bene il francesi, bella (11)_ -me respondió con una sonrisa macabra. Por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo, encontré esto bastante dulce. 

Con una velocidad más allá de la comprensible, me asestó un golpe en el estómago el cuál sólo tuve oportunidad de apreciar una vez que corroía mis pobres entrañas.

- Debes entender algo, Chloe. Aquél que domina el arte de la muerte, es el que posee el control absoluto de la vida -ahora hablaba como un verdadero maestro.

Hasta la fecha, no sé quién es el que trae la máscara puesta, si él o yo. Lo que sí les puedo decir, es que el entrenamiento en el mundo de los muertos es infinitamente más agotador que en el de los vivos…

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Los omnisapientes maestros.  
(2) Mi querido maestro.

(3) Mierda.

(4) Buena suerte.  
(5) Lo que me faltaba, un lunático con delirios de poder.  
(6) Me lleva el demonio.  
(7) Sin duda, es un buen día para mí.  
(8) ¿El cangrejo te está dando problemas?  
(9) Poderoso señor.  
(10) Muy bien, dame tu mejor golpe, dañado.  
(11) Entiendo bien el francés, preciosa.


	2. When The Shit Hits The Fan

**Taurus no Hator: **Me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando! Y consideraré lo del revolcón para Masky, créeme xD. Gracias!!

-----

**A/N:** Para que este capítulo tenga sentido, lean antes "Pranks" y "Busted!" en Lux Aeterna.

Disclaimer: Me fumé un cigarro… y seguían sin ser míos.

-----

**WHEN THE SHIT HITS THE FAN**

¿El Patriarca? _Merde_, ahora sí estábamos en demasiados problemas. En el momento en el que nos cruzamos con Shura de Capricornio, estoy segura de que a Zelha se le fue la respiración; sólo me faltaba imaginar lo que me esperaría con Masque de Mort.

Al llegar al recinto del Patriarca, creímos que en ese momento nos iban a linchar, pero en su lugar, nos llevaron directo a una especie de cuarto -que más parecía cámara de tortura medieval- anexo a la habitación principal. Una vez que cerraron con llave, me quité la máscara que tanto me sofocaba.

- _Avec un démon, ceci paraît l'antichambre de l'enfer_ _(1)_ -dije entre dientes, mientras buscaba algún tipo de salida. Zelha no respondió-. ¿Zelha? -pregunté, ahora preocupada de no haber escuchado nada después de un comentario que pudo haberle sacado una carcajada.

- _We're fucked_ _(2)_ -me dijo con un suspiro de derrota-. ¿En qué estaba pensando? -continuó hablando consigo misma, como si su mente fuese a responder algo reconfortante.

- _Il suffit!_ _(3)_ -grité desesperada-. Si nos van a juzgar, que lo hagan ya… Están jugando con mi paciencia.

Tuvimos que esperar lo que me pareció como media hora más hasta que se les dio la gana abrir la puerta. El escenario que teníamos frente a nosotras no era nada agradable: sentado en el "trono" se encontraba Shion, quién no parecía estar de buen humor; arrodillados en semicírculo, se encontraban los Santos Dorados, con su respectiva aprendiz -los que tenían, a excepción de Masque de Mort y Shura- arrodillada de igual manera detrás de ellos; las salidas eran custodiadas por inútiles CdC.

Escapar no era una posibilidad.

- Zelha, Chloe, acérquense -no… definitivamente Shion no estaba de buen humor.

Con la cabeza baja, Zelha y yo caminamos hasta llegar justo frente al Patriarca, quedando rodeadas por la Orden de Su Sabiduría, y nos arrodillamos. Discretamente, miré de reojo a mis espaldas hasta toparme con los ojos azules de Alexiel. No pude distinguir si quería llorar o matar a alguien; y no la culpo, yo me sentía igual.

- Su comportamiento me decepciona -comenzó su discurso… _blá blá blá_-, tanto que este asunto debe ser juzgado no sólo por mí, sino por toda la Orden -estaba cansado. Seguramente no había dormido bien los últimos días.

Yo sabía que Zelha, con su orgullo del tamaño del Santuario entero, no podría soportar la humillación de haber sido atrapada en plena chiquillería, así que hice justo lo que mi mente irracional me dijo que hiciera.

- _Monsieur_¿se me permite hablar? -comencé, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas. Shion asintió y tras quitarme la máscara, continué-. Zelha de Capricornio es completamente inocente, Señor, ya que fue mi influencia la que ocasionó todo este incidente.

Zelha me miró a través de la máscara y estoy convencida de que se le cayó la mandíbula. Con una diminuta sonrisa le guiñé el ojo; odiaba el Santuario y hubiera sido una bendición para mí ser expulsada lo antes posible, y ahora que la Orden entera había visto mi rostro, era seguro que ese sería mi destino.

- Chloe¿estás segura de tus palabras? -Shion parecía convencido… _parfait (4)_.

- Lo estoy, Señor -asentí con una sonrisa. Ahora sí sería liberada del bellísimo Santuario.

- Bien, si ese es tu deseo, entonces--

- Señor -interrumpió una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien-, creo que la actitud de Chloe debe tenerse en consideración.

¿Por qué estaba Masque de Mort intercediendo por mí?

Después de considerarlo unos minutos, Shion asintió y murmuró algo al oído del "gran señor" de los CdC quién, sintiéndose todopoderoso, ordenó que volvieran a encerrarnos en el calabozo. Una vez ahí, Zelha se quitó la máscara; estaba enojada, oh sí.

- _What the hell do you think you're doing? (5)_ -me gritó, al tiempo que me sacudía por los hombros. De pronto, sentí lo que era ser una muñeca de trapo… _Dieu, la fille est fort! (6)_

- _The right thing (7)_ -contesté en un horroroso intento de inglés, tratando de lograr que olvidara lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pueden hacer? -realmente, no había considerado eso-. Pueden molerte a golpes… -y ahora estaba nerviosa.

- _Ils ne pourront pas avec moi, précieuse_ _(8) _-dije con fingida confianza... Creo que ese comentario logró enfurecerla más.

Gracias a los dioses, la puerta se abrió en ese instante y Zelha tuvo que soltar mis ahora destruidos hombros para colocarse frente a mí. Lentamente, llegamos de nuevo al spot en donde habíamos sido juzgadas anteriormente y nos arrodillamos

- Amazonas, la Orden ha decidido lo que será de ustedes… -_merde_, ahora sí estaba preocupada por el resultado-. Chloe de Cáncer: ya que has asumido toda la responsabilidad, tu custodia queda en manos de Saga de Géminis hasta que él tenga a bien dejarte en libertad… -_définitivement, mo'ils vont moudre à des coups (9)_-. Zelha de Capricornio: tu maestro Shura ha aceptado dejarte en custodia de Death Mask de Cáncer hasta nuevo aviso. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Tardé eternidades en empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. Sin duda, la cuarta casa no era un lugar agradable, pero prefería estar con Cangrejito que con Saga, quien no quitaba el enojo de su mirada. Cuando salía de mi habitación, me crucé con Zelha, que tampoco parecía brincar de alegría con el resultado del juicio.

- No te preocupes, preciosa. La casa de Cáncer no es una obra de arte, pero te acostumbrarás -le dije, tratando de sonar convincente.

- No es eso… -parecía que tenía problemas para ordenar su loca cabecita-. Olvídalo, seguramente nos acostumbraremos rápido, _right?_

- ¡Claro que sí! -sonreí bajo la máscara-. Aparte, Cangrejito no es tan malo una vez que llegas a conocerlo.

- Chloe tiene razón, Zelha -se escuchó la voz de mi antiguo dueño-. Esta vez pude sacarlas del apuro, pero no vuelvan a dejarse atrapar, que ni Apolo reencarnado podría salvarlas -y algo en su voz me decía que no estaba tan molesto como aparentó estarlo en presencia de los demás Santos. Estuve segura cuando lo escuché carcajearse-. Todavía no puedo creer que hayan escogido a Saga como víctima… Realmente, una buena elección… _Effettivamente!_ _(10)_ -Zelha y yo estábamos perplejas-. Ahora, Zelha, perfeccionarás la técnica para que esto no vuelva a suceder -susurró con una sonrisa macabra.

Definitivamente, yo no terminaba de conocer a Masque de Mort.

**. : o : .****  
**  
- _Maintenant, le décès brutal et violent (11) _-murmuré mientras daba los primeros pasos en Géminis. Inmediatamente, fui recibida por el detestable laberinto de Luz y Sombra y la voz de Saga se dejó escuchar como cuando lo conocí.

- Primero, deberás pasar por el laberinto… Y esta vez, no habrá quién te ayude, pequeña.

Sí, iba a disfrutar mi estancia aquí. Con toda la calma del mundo, comencé a recorrer los pasillos del laberinto; ya estaba acostumbrada a no comer en días…

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Con un demonio, esto parece la antecámara del infierno.

(2) Estamos jodidas.  
(3) ¡Basta!

(4) Perfecto.

(5) ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?  
(6) ¡Dios, la muchacha es fuerte!

(7) Lo correcto.  
(8) No podrán conmigo, preciosa.  
(9) Definitivamente, me van a moler a golpes.

(10) En efecto.  
(11) Ahora, la muerte brutal y violenta.


	3. Beyond

**Ashiba Fujimiya:** Gracias!! Espero que te siga gustando.

-----

Disclaimer: Encontré un fanart muy bueno de Camus. Y aún así, siguen sin ser míos.

-----

**BEYOND**

_Merde_, el cuerpo entero me dolía. Lentamente, abrí los ojos y traté de ponerme de pie, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano; 3 días caminando como _tarée_, sin una gota de agua o un pedazo de pan habían cumplido su función. Para mi sorpresa, el laberinto a mi alrededor se desvaneció y frente a mí se posaron un par de piernas cubiertas por una imponente armadura dorada… _Saga_.

- ¿Todavía consideras gracioso el haberte metido con un Santo Dorado, niña? -_évidemment (1)._ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar el momento en el que habíamos planeado la bromita-. Respóndeme, Chloe -su tono se estaba volviendo insoportable.

- ¿Y por qué no? -Ignorando a mi adolorido cuerpo, me puse de pie-. Sólo me arrepiento de no haberlos dejado calvos a los dos.

- No sabes con quién te metes… -respiré profundo. Nunca es bueno perder el aplomo frente al enemigo-. Ahora, pagarás el precio de tu falta.

- _Malheureux arrogant (2)_, mi única falta fue no haber hecho más por Zelha -hasta ahí llegó el aplomo. Era cierto; Masque de Mort se encargaría de instruir a la Cabra en el arte de la oscuridad, pero conociéndolo, la torturaría en el proceso.

Como era de esperarse, Saga incrementó furiosamente su cosmo, iluminando por completo la casa de Géminis. En el estado físico en el que me encontraba, no saldría viva del encuentro; si quería venganza, debía actuar ya.

Rápidamente, levanté ambos brazos, adoptando la forma de una cruz y cerré los ojos. Claramente se podían distinguir cada una de las sombras que habitaban la tercera casa, todas esperando una orden mía para actuar.

- ¿Tienes deseos de morir, Chloe? -ahora la voz de Saga hablaba igual que mi conciencia.

- _Force de Vie_ -el ataque salió con la potencia de un suspiro, pero aún así, las sombras obedecieron y poco a poco, la luz dentro de Géminis fue disminuyendo al tiempo que yo sentía cómo mi cosmo aumentaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? -era imposible dejar de notar el dejo de asombro en la voz del peliazul.

- "Esto", _mon cher_, es la Fuerza de la Vida -dije mientras abría los ojos.

Según las enseñazas de Cangrejito, la _Force de Vie_ era un arma de doble filo, ya que al absorber la energía de un contrincante más poderoso por medio de las sombras, mi cuerpo no sería capaz de soportarlo. '_Seulement un peu plus…' (3)_

- _Clever girl…(4) _-adivinando el punto débil de la técnica, Saga aumentó su cosmo de golpe, haciéndome gritar de dolor-. ¡Vamos¿No era esto lo que querías?

- _Merde…_ -exhausta, caí de rodillas al suelo. Por lo menos, ahora tenía suficientes fuerzas para darle batalla.

- ¡De pie! -no me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Recuperando el aliento, me puse de pie y adopté la posición de defensa-. Ahora, probaremos tu defensa, niña… _Galaxian Explosion!_

Inmediatamente, una luz púrpura rodeó todo mi cuerpo para luego concentrarse en las palmas de mis manos. Mi cosmo había regresado a mí.

- _Paroi de Silence!_

La luz que se había enfocado en mis manos rodeó el ataque de Saga, conteniéndolo, para después desvanecerlo en un absoluto silencio.

Desgraciadamente, no había comparación entre la fuerza de Saga y la mía, y mi barrera de silencio no pudo vencer el ataque. Lo último que pude distinguir antes de quedar inconsciente, fue un resplandor dorado que se dirigía hacia a mí a una velocidad insuperable.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
La luz me quemaba los ojos aún antes de poder abrirlos. _Ce malheureux de Saga l'avait fait de nouveau (5)_, y lo que era peor, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se cansara de jugar conmigo.

- Así que por fin decidiste despertar -la arrogante vocecita de Saga era inconfundible-. Ya nos tenías preocupados.

- ¿Preocupados? _Oui, comment non (6) _-casi me mata y luego se preocupa.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan hostil? -tuve que abrir los ojos.

- Depende de con quién esté tratando -y si las miradas mataran, Saga estaría muerto. Menos mal que mi máscara ocultaba todo… ¡¿Y mi máscara?! Desesperada, comencé a buscarla por todas partes con la mirada hasta que la localicé… en la mano derecha de Saga.

- Tenías fiebre, así que te la quité para que pudieras respirar mejor -_merde_-, de todas maneras, no creo que te sirva de mucho ahora.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -definitivamente, no lo puedo amar. Pero es demasiado fuerte como para matarlo yo sola…

- Te la quitaste frente a todos el día que fueron juzgadas¿no lo recuerdas?

Ah, claro.

Un pesado silencio hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -estaba impaciente por empezar un nuevo día al lado de semejante pedazo de… _taré_.

- Ahora, desayunarás -me dijo divertido y arrojó mi máscara hacia donde se encontraba la cama.

Con toda paciencia me puse el horroroso ornamento, salí de la cama, acomodé mi cabello en una trenza, me puse las botas, me desperecé un poco, acomodé obsesivamente mi ropa…

Todo hasta que Saguita se desesperó y me arrastró hacia la nave principal de la casa. Cuando por fin me soltó, me encontraba frente a una diminuta mesa de madera mal trabajada con varias frutas encima y una jarra de agua.

- Así que moriré de hambre¿no?

- No seas ridícula, Chloe -¿Ridícula¿Cree que soy _ridícula?_-. No has comido nada en casi 5 días. Si comes algo muy pesado, te hará daño.

- Qué considerado… -después de mucha contemplación, tomé una manzana.

- Eres mi alumna ahora, es mi responsabilidad si te mueres.

- Como si te importara… -mi sagrada comida fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa.

- Si vas a vivir aquí un tiempo, es mejor que aprendas a coexistir en paz¿entendido?

- _Oui, monsieur _-estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a discutir con un necio como él. Aparte, el hecho de estar hablando me impedía masticar.

- Bien. Acompáñame.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Después de horas de caminata bajo el sol griego, comencé a sofocarme; realmente, con una manzana y un vaso de agua no se podía aguantar ese tipo de actividades al aire libre. Gracias a mi suerte, Saga se dio cuenta.

- Ya casi estamos ahí.

- Pero no puedo respirar…

¿Cómo es que Marin, June y Shaina se habían acostumbrado a semejante pedazo de metal tortuoso?

- Quítate la máscara, entonces.

- Pero…

- Soy tu Maestro y te di una orden -me interrumpió dando la vuelta, aunque su tono dominante se esfumó cuando vi aparecer una ¿amable sonrisa? Con un suspiro, me quité la máscara y se la extendí-. ¿Mejor?

- Todavía no, pero no creo que tarde mucho -por lo menos ya no luchaba por tomar aire.

- Perfecto, porque ya llegamos -llena de curiosidad, examiné cada rincón.

El lugar no parecía fuera de lo común: un claro, algunos árboles anunciando la entrada a un bosque, a lo lejos se escuchaba agua, los pajaritos cantaban, las orugas escalaban troncos… De repente, me entró el sueño. A unos cuántos metros de donde me encontraba, se erguía un poderoso abedul ofreciendo un muy tentador refugio al calor demoníaco.

Al parecer comencé a babear, ya que Saga soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes buen ojo, Chloe. Es el mejor lugar para descansar -entonces no era la única.

- Disculpa, _Maître_¿pero me trajiste hasta acá para descansar? -no debía quejarme; la caminata en sí era trabajo suficiente para un día.

- Obviamente no, pero te necesito relajada el día de hoy -esto ya no me estaba gustando nada. Alerta, lo observé dirigirse hacia el abedul, cuando se detuvo de repente-. Acompáñame, pequeña -aún dudando, caminé hacia donde se había sentado y me acomodé sobre una raíz a un par de metros de distancia-. Chloe, las técnicas que mostraste ayer¿son las únicas que conoces?

- _Oui, Maître_ -Saga suspiró.

- Dime¿qué ves aquí?

- ¿Naturaleza…?

- Chloe, por lo que vi ayer, manipulas únicamente la oscuridad.

- Así es.

- La manipulas, pero no la conoces.

¿Tres tristes tigres?

- ¿A qué te refieres, _Maître_?

- Presta atención a la sombra que produce este árbol. ¿Sabes qué la hace existir?

- ¿Qué la hace existir…? -no lo había considerado. Observé con detenimiento todo lo que nos rodeaba; había sombras por doquier, todas ocupando un lugar sobre la tierra, ofreciendo un resguardo de…- ¿La luz?

- Exactamente. La oscuridad existe porque hay luz, así como la luz existe para alumbrar el camino oscurecido.

- Eso lo sé. Masque de Mort ya me lo había dicho. ¿Y el punto es…?

- ¿Sabes por qué perdiste contra mí?

- Creo que es bastante obvio… Tú eres un Santo Dorado, y yo soy una aprendiz.

¿Tengo cara de _tarée_, acaso? Saga me miró fijamente.

- Yo domino ambas, Chloe. Tú sólo te enfocas en una.

- Entonces, si manipulo las dos¿te derrotaré? -curiosamente, tengo la habilidad de sacar a cualquiera de un momento profundo e inspirador. Saga se echó a reír.

- Si te esfuerzas, es posible que lo logres en un futuro lejano, pequeñita.

- _Arrogant…_

- Cierra los ojos… -respirando profundamente, obedecí-. Ahora, concéntrate en las sombras que nos rodean… -eso era cosa fácil, hasta comencé a mover algunas-. Muy bien. Ahora, enfócate en lo que rodea a las sombras; siente cada presencia, no sólo la sombra que proyecta… -eso me costó un poco más de trabajo. Las sombras eran frías y definidas, pero la energía que despedía cada objeto era vaga, y el objeto en sí me era difícil de enfocar-. Concéntrate, Chloe.

- Eso intento, pero es difícil -y tu vocecita distrayéndome no ayuda en nada.

- Aumenta tu cosmo; no trates de verlo, siéntelo como parte de todo… -claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, ya conoces el truquito-. ¡Chloe!

- ¡¿Qué?! -_au revoir_, concentración. Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente enceguecí por la luz del sol.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan brillante?

- ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías y pon atención! No es cuestión de un truco.

- Es lo que intento hacer, _Maître_, pero como ya has de saber, tu voz me distrae -tanta luz no era normal. ¿Por qué seguía sin poder ver nada?

- ¿Y pretendes hacerlo tú sola? Si es así, regresa a Cáncer, que no tengo nada qué enseñarte.

- ¿Te cansaste tan pronto de torturarme? -demonios, cómo me ardían los ojos-. _Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas? Puisque vous êtes tous si désireux de me garder ici!_ _Je mourrais plutôt que vous revoyant, vous bâtard sadique (7) _-todo estaba tan lejos...

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Todo estaba oscuro. Estaba segura de tener los ojos abiertos; incluso parpadeé un par de veces, pero la situación era la misma. Algo me hizo voltear, y aunque seguía sin poder ver, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Parpadeé de nuevo, y esta vez pude reconocer algo; un par de ojos azules, casi transparentes, que me miraban con una frialdad que jamás había visto. Desprendían un brillo, una mezcla de dorado con púrpura que los hacía más terribles, si es que eso era posible.

Traté de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Respiré profundamente, tratando de controlar mi pánico, y volví a intentarlo. Nada.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, Chloe -_mon Dieu_, esa voz… Esa voz iba a enloquecerme.

- ¿En dónde estoy?

- En las puertas del Infierno.

Temblaba como hoja de papel, pero por alguna razón, no podía quitarle mi atención a ese par de ojos. De pronto, el brillo que los rodeaba se expandió e iluminó tenuemente el lugar.

Ni siquiera pude gritar; parecía una pesadilla: un monte gigantesco se erguía frente a mí, similar al cráter de un volcán, y millones de cadáveres caminaban por el borde, todos dirigiéndose hacia un espantoso vacío.

Sus voces… Podía escucharlos aullar; algunos lloraban, otros maldecían, pero la mayoría pedía "piedad". Casi por reflejo, traté de cubrir mis oídos, pero algo me sujetaba con fuerza. Manos… Las manos de los cadáveres me sujetaban como raíces al suelo.

- Mira hacia arriba… -Masque de Mort me susurró al oído. ¿Desde cuándo estaba a mi lado?

Renuente, obedecí. Los cadáveres seguía caminando sin voluntad hacia el vacío, pero uno llamó mi atención. No tenía apariencia de momia, _au contraire (8)_, era una chica. El viento movió ligeramente su largo cabello cobrizo, descubriendo su rostro.

¡Audrey¡Mi hermana iba directo a la nada! Con todas mis fuerzas, comencé a retorcerme, tratando de zafarme de mis horrendas cadenas.

- ¿Quieres salvarla, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero salvarla¡Déjame ir!

Mientras más me retorcía, más fuertemente me sujetaban.

- Ya está muerta. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella -se estaba divirtiendo, estoy segura.

- ¡No me importa! No voy a dejar que caiga al vacío como todos los demás -empecé a llorar. Había olvidado lo que era llorar.

- Chloe, si quieres soltarte, tendrás que manipular las sombras para que te dejen ir.

- _Mais je ne peux pas! (9)_

Ya estaba desesperada y cansada de luchar.

- ¡Concéntrate¡Siente cómo eres parte de todo esto!

- _Audrey, ouvrez vos yeux, s'il tu plaît! (10)_

- ¡Chloe! -los diabólicos ojos de Masque de Mort parecían atravesar mi alma.

Cerré los ojos. Mi hermana había muerto años atrás, ya me había hecho a la idea; pero el verla caer y no poder seguirla me partía el corazón de nuevo. No podía soportar el perderla dos veces.

Una intensa luz dorada lo iluminó todo, haciendo desaparecer las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza.

- ¡Chloe! Abre los ojos -la voz era diferente. Cuando por fin obedecí, no era Masque de Mort al que tenía enfrente, era Saga.

¿Por qué había olvidado todo eso¿Y por qué tuve que recordarlo? Me sentía ridícula; no podía dejar de llorar, aún cuando sabía que todo había sido una ilusión…

- _Oui… _-murmuré entre sollozos-. _Je souhaite mourir (11).__  
_  
-----

Traducciones:

- Tarée: tarada / Taré: tarado.

- Maître: Maestro

(1) Obviamente.  
(2) Maldito arrogante.

(3) Sólo un poco más.

(4) Niña lista.

(5) Ese maldito de Saga lo había hecho de nuevo.  
(6) Sí, cómo no.  
(7) ¿Por qué no me matas¡Ya que todos están tan obstinados en retenerme aquí! Prefiero morir que obedecerte, sádico bastardo...

(8) Al contrario.  
(9) ¡Pero no puedo!  
(10) ¡Audrey, abre los ojos, por favor!  
(11) Sí, deseo morir.


	4. Another Day In Paradise

**Pilla Doll: **Gracias!! xDDDDDDD a) Eso lo veremos pronto, b) Saga es vanidoso, así que yo también lo dudo, c) Esperemos, porque si no se la va a pasar MUY mal, d) Si es que a Zelha y a mí se nos ocurre aclarar todo esto, kukuku.

**Lyrou: **Gracias!! Claro que leeré tu fic y en cuanto a Saga y Chloe… tendrás que seguir leyendo, kukuku.

**Shadir: **Como deberían de ser los buenos entrenamientos, no?

**-----**

Disclaimer: No. Son. Míos.

-----

**ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE**

Después de mi repentino ataque de sinceridad, Saga no dijo una sola palabra, solamente me regresó la máscara. Mejor para mí; realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, y mucho menos de _eso_.

Aunque viéndolo desde el punto de vista negativo, Saguis no es del tipo que dejan pasar este tipo de incidentes; él preguntaría -con lujo de detalles- y no habría poder humano que le dijera que no. Pero por lo menos me dejaría en paz por algún tiempo -minutos, horas posiblemente- y eso ya era algo.

Cuando se aseguró de que podía caminar por mi cuenta, comenzamos a marchar de regreso, aunque esta vez no fue tan malo; el sol ya no quemaba.

Los minutos pasaban y todo seguía en silencio, a excepción de la fauna local que se preparaba para el atardecer. Ausente, me enfoqué en el cabello de Saga: largo, azulado, moviéndose de lado a lado mientras caminaba, a veces perturbado por alguna brisa perdida…

Y justo en ese momento, el sueño volvió a mis neuronas. Traté de reprimir un enorme bostezo que se había acomodado en mi garganta y parpadeé. No era bueno quedarse dormida en medio de un entrenamiento -si es que se le podía llamar entrenamiento a esto-, así que sacudí mentalmente a mis atontadas neuronas e intenté pensar en algo que me quitara el sueño. El Santuario en sí no ofrecía distracciones mundanas; televisión, música, libros…

¡Libros sí había! Ninguno que llamara mi atención, pero un libro es un libro. Y el último libro que había tenido en mis garras era el Compendio de Etimologías Grecolatinas. _Mon Dieu_, hasta el título me daba sueño, pero traté de enfocarme en cosas que eran requisito aquí. 

_'Alfa, beta, gamma, delta, épsilon, dseta, eta, teta, iota, cappa, lambda, my, ny, xi, ómicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, ypsilon, fi, ji, psi, omega…'_

Perfecto. Ahora, una palabra.

_'Deos: Dios. Dositeo, panteón, politeísmo, teísmo, teobromina, Teócrito, teodicea, teófilo, teosofía…'_

Y otro bostezo. _Merde_, esto no iba bien.

Agotado el recurso de la literatura -porque ningún otro libro me venía a la mente en esos momentos-, pasé al segundo punto: música. 

_'Is this the real life_-_ Is this just fantasy_-_ Caught in a landslide_-_ No escape from reality_-_ Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…'_

Mi mirada volvió a caer sobre Saga. ¿Cómo se vería sobre un escenario vestido de Freddy Mercury?

_'I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy…'_

Sí, esa frase le iba bien.

_'Because I'm easy come, easy go_-_ Little high little low_-_ Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me_-_ To me…'_

Bien, la imagen de Saga como Mercury estaba funcionando. Ahora, ¿Saga tiene voz de cantante? Casi me ahogo cuando lo imaginé vocalizando. Aunque siendo totalmente honesta, sería mucho mejor verlo imitando a Steven Tyler.

Mi delirio empeoró conforme avanzaba la canción. Pronto, me encontré visualizando a Saga metido en el Yomotsu, rogándole a Masque de Mort por su alma mientras coros de pequeños Patriarcas y Kanons debatían si dejarlo ahí era la mejor opción o no.

- Chloe, ¿tienes hambre?

Azoté en la realidad. Tal vez mis delirios eran por falta de alimento. Mirando a mi alrededor, noté que nos encontrábamos en la entrada del Santuario. ¡Estuve alucinando por horas!

- _Oui_ -traté con todas mis energías de no reírme al recordarlo ejecutar movimientos dramáticos.

- Ven, el comedor estará vacío a estas horas.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Dicho y hecho, el comedor parecía tumba a excepción de los habituales CdC custodiando nada en particular. Nos acomodamos en la mesa más alejada y recóndita que encontramos y yo recobré el aplomo mientras mi sabio mentor fue por algo de comida. Cuando regresó, casi se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver una botella de vino junto con la muy necesitada comida.

Alcohol era _justo_ lo que le hacía falta a mi torrente sanguíneo; claro que, en mi estado de casi-inanición, Saga no me dejó tomar ni una sola gota hasta que terminé con lo que había en mi plato.

Pronto, el sol fue desapareciendo en el horizonte y la botella de vino fue viendo su fondo. Me extrañó no ver ningún tipo de movimiento en el comedor cuando ya era hora de cenar, pero Saga me explicó que era debido al cumpleaños del santo de Acuario.

Seguramente todos estarían reunidos en la onceava Casa, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco incómoda. Había cosas que Saga seguramente preguntaría y era obvio que sería pronto. Si no, ¿por qué perderse una celebración que ciertamente disfrutaría? Mi sexto sentido salió victorioso cuando noté que la expresión de mi mentor se endureció.

- Chloe…

- ¿Tenías que sacar el tema, verdad? -ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para que yo supiera qué era lo que quería. Con un suspiro, traté de explicar sin tocar los detalles sombríos-. Después de varios días de entrenamiento, Masque de Mort comenzó a impacientarse porque yo seguía sin poder controlar las sombras…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Chloe?

Yo sabía lo que quería decir con esa pregunta. Aunque mi hermana ya no se contaba entre los vivos desde hacía años, no me hubiera sorprendido que Cangrejito la hubiese matado sólo para probar un punto.

- Se valió del recuerdo de un familiar para presionarme, eso es todo -y únicamente para sonar convincente, traté de sonreír.

- ¿Estás segura? -tal era su cara de preocupación, que la sonrisa salió natural esta vez.

- Claro que estoy segura -curiosamente, me sentía más ligera-. ¿Realmente crees que ampararía a Masque de Mort por voluntad propia?

Ya sin incomodidades entre nosotros, decidimos que dormir temprano sería la mejor opción, así que recogimos los platos y nos dirigimos hacia la tercer Casa.

Entre el vino y la comida, mi estado de atención había disminuido bastante… o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no notar a Shura de Capricornio afuera del comedor.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Algo que siempre me ha fascinado acerca de mi sangre francesa es la extraordinaria tolerancia que tengo al alcohol, y esa mañana le di gracias a cualquiera que fuera el dios responsable por no castigarme como a cualquier otra persona. Cuando salí de mi habitación ya había amanecido, pero _Maître_ no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Extrañada, me dirigí hacia la parte de abajo con el fin de atrapar al todopoderoso Saga dormido en sus laureles, pero en su lugar me topé con Aleisha.

- Buenos días -su buen humor era contagioso. Casi demasiado contagioso.

- _Bon jour_ -dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios hacía Aleisha en el pasadizo que solamente conducía a las habitaciones de los gemelos malvados? Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, la chica dejó escapar una risita.

- Vine a hacer exactamente lo mismo que tú -su voz sonreía-, pero ninguno de los dos se quedó dormido.

- _Oh, fichu…(1) _ hubiera sido lo mejor del día, ¿no?

- Tienes toda la razón -la aprendiza de Kanon rió y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del Templo.

Ya cuando nos encontramos en la escalera principal, intenté localizar sus sombras -o cosmos, _for that matter (2)_- cuando Aleisha habló.

- ¿Crees que Zelha esté bien?

La miré de reojo y noté que estaba viendo hacia el Templo de Cáncer. No pude menos que hacer lo mismo. No obstante la cabra era extraordinariamente resistente, Masque de Mort tenía fama de quebrar la sanidad mental de cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él.

- _Je suis sûr qu'elle ira simplement bien_ _(3)_ -y aunque no estuviera totalmente convencida, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, sólo había sentido la apertura del Yomotsu un par de veces...

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiésemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, los _jumeaux mauvais (4)_ aparecieron en el horizonte. Con un suspiro de resignación me senté en uno de los escalones y esperé a que mi cruel destino llegara.

Una vez que Aleisha y Kanon se fueron a entrenar a cualquier otra parte, Saga se dejó caer junto a mí.

- ¿Resaca, _Maître_? -traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme, pero mi voluntad no era tan grande. Sin mencionar que no ayudaban en nada las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su apariencia de zombi.

- Anda, búrlate de mí -no sonaba tan molesto como quería aparentar.

- Agua mineral con limón -dije con los ojos fijos en una nube. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Saguis en mi máscara, así que volví a verlo-. Eso disminuye el malestar.

- Lo tendré en cuenta -respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en la misma nube. Después de unos minutos de lo mismo, comencé a aburrirme.

- ¿Quieres que vaya _yo_ por tu remedio? -para mi infinita sorpresa, Saga se echó a reír.

- Sólo pensaba en que nuestra relación ha mejorado, ¿no crees?

- Sí, bueno -dije escéptica-, no hay que confiarse.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, hasta que Saga decidió salir de su pequeño mundo.

- Chloe, las pruebas serán en un par de días.

- ¿Pruebas? -nadie nunca me dijo nada acerca de ninguna _prueba_.

- Para decidir si tu nivel es satisfactorio o no.

- ¿Y quién decide?

- El Patriarca, por supuesto -su tono me hacía sentir ignorante.

- Y supongo que pelearé contra alguna de las chicas...

- No -¿No-. Pelearás contra un Santo Dorado. El único que se acerca a tu estilo de combate es Death Mask.

Eso me subió el ánimo. Un encuentro real con Masque de Mort sería interesante, y mucho más si el resultado era a mi favor.

- ¿Y tú, _Maître_?

Pero saber contra quién pelearía Saga era mucho más interesante todavía. Después de un par de minutos, el necio suspiró.

- Al parecer, eso se decidirá el día del encuentro -dos intentos de _amusement_ frustrados en un sólo día. 

Ya para cuando se acercaba el crepúsculo, mis esfuerzos por divertirme a costa de Saga dieron frutos. Hacía un par de horas que intentaba explicarme por qué era que el cielo enrojecía al atardecer, pero yo no entendía.

- Pero si el sol baja, ¿no debería de oscurecer y ya?

- Por enésima vez, Chloe... -oh, dulce auto-control, no me abandones- _es un efecto de la luz..._ -te ruego, auto-control, quédate conmigo- _que le da colores diferentes al cielo..._

Por un momento permanecí en silencio fingiendo pensar. Saga suspiró y me miró fijamente. Todavía no se había resignado y se distinguía un chispeo de esperanza en su mirada. Sonreí cruelmente bajo la máscara y encubrí mi voz lo más que pude.

- Sigo sin entender.

Por un momento no pasó nada y estuve a punto de decir algo más hasta que el siempre adorable Saga comenzó a masajear su sien con la mano izquierda. Por alguna razón, me lo imaginé golpeando su cabeza contra el escalón más cercano.

Por más que traté de no reírme en voz alta, la escena era demasiado y las carcajadas no dejaban de salir.

- Lo hiciste a propósito -ahora sí se había enojado.

- No... _Maître_... te juro que no... -pero la risa me delataba.

- Empieza a rezar. Tienes 10 segundos -en cualquier otra situación, me hubiera preocupado.

Justo en ese momento, una luz extremadamente brillante que provenía del Templo de Cáncer nos hizo voltear. Cuando se disipó, Zelha se encontraba inmóvil en la entrada de la cuarta Casa, su máscara fija en nosotros.

Casi por reflejo, le grité un saludo mientras Saguita perdió un poco de color cuando la vio hacer los cuernos con la mano derecha. Solté una carcajada e hice la misma seña con ambas manos. La Cabra hizo el ademán de nuevo.

Miré de reojo a Saga. Seguía en su actitud de estatua de mármol, así que decidí darle el golpe final que no había podido procurarle.

- ¿Sabes, _Maître_? Ninguno de nosotros se encontraría en esta posición si hubieras manejado las cosas de forma diferente.

Saga entrecerró sus ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Zelha.

'_Eso... Siéntete culpable,_ taré._'_

Con toda la calma del mundo, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi habitación con una sonrisa sardónica. Había sido un buen día.

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Busted.

(2) Para el caso.

(3) Estoy segura de que está perfectamente bien.

(4) Gemelos malvados.


	5. What Have I Become?

Disclaimer: Quisiera que Shion fuera mío… Pero no lo es!

-----

**WHAT HAVE I BECOME?**

Después de mucha consideración, resolví que la próxima vez que mi bocota fuera a articular un pensamiento, éste sería inspeccionado y calculado _por lo menos_ unas 50 veces en mi cabeza, junto con sus posibles consecuencias.

'_No… mejor 51,'_ me señaló mi Chloe interior cuando recibí otro golpe, esta vez en el brazo izquierdo.

Es chistoso lo fácil que era olvidar qué tan fuerte era Saga, y qué tan peligroso era estar en su lado malo cuando estaba enojado. Claro, él se encargaría de recordármelo cada vez.

Después de que vimos a Zelha en Cáncer, no volví a saber de Saga hasta el día siguiente. A las 3 de la mañana, para ser precisa.

- Levántate.

- ¿Eh?

Con las luces apagadas y en medio de un sueño, no entendí nada.

- No te lo voy a repetir.

Saga estaba a unos años luz más allá del término "molesto" y mi día sólo fue de mal en peor. Después de mi espantosa entrada al mundo de los vivos, _Maître_ me asignó la imposible tarea de cruzar el Laberinto en menos de 3 horas, cosa que, por supuesto, no logré hacer.

Pasado un minuto del límite impuesto, el juguetito predilecto de los gemelos se disolvió y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un ataque me dejara en coma. Lo esquivé con un mortal hacia atrás, pero un segundo golpe me alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo y me azotó contra un pilar cercano.

- Te dije claramente que sólo tenías 3 horas.

- _Dieu, j'ai oublié_ _(1)_ -contesté sin aliento y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarme.

- Ya me cansó tu insolencia -eso era más que obvio. A decir verdad, yo estaría del mismo humor si tuviese que lidiar con alguien como yo-. Hoy aprenderás una valiosa lección, Chloe.

- ¿Y cuál podría ser, _Saga_? -me levanté tratando de ocultar la molestia de mis dañadas costillas.

- A respetar a tus superiores.

Y así fue que me encontré en la deprimente situación de ser apaleada por un Santo Dorado todo el día. Al principio logré bloquear algunos movimientos utilizando a las siempre fieles sombras, pero no por nada Saguita había dominado el Santuario alguna vez.

Para cuando el sol anunció el mediodía, estaba ya tan cansada que sólo me dejé golpear, tratando de enfocar mi atención en cualquier otra cosa para no sentir. Después de todo, la convivencia con Masque de Mort me había dado bastante práctica en el arte de la evasión de la realidad.

Un golpe en la espalda me hizo caer de rodillas.

- Defiéndete -su tono era frío y calculado.

- ¿Para qué? _Vous allez continuer à me blesser de toute façon_ _(2)_ -lo último lo dije tan quedamente que dudo que Saga lo haya escuchado.

- _Esto_ es un entrenamiento… -_merde_, estaba perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo, y eso no traería nada bueno.

Furiosamente, mi garganta quiso gritar que no era un _entrenamiento_, sino una _reprensión_ por haber enunciado un hecho, pero si algo había aprendido ese día era a ser prudente. Ignorando a mi iracunda garganta, me puse de pie y adopté la posición de defensa.

- Mucho mejor… -un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi pobre ser. Me recordó a un depredador a punto de rematar a su presa.

Sin decir nada más, Saga comenzó a juntar su cosmo en las palmas de sus manos y mi instinto de supervivencia me gritó que corriera, pero no obedecí. En su lugar, planté mis pies lo más que pude y comencé a elevar mi cosmo también, logrando entre los dos que Géminis brillara con una extraña mezcla de púrpura y dorado.

A una orden de mi energía, las sombras comenzaron a moverse, creando una especie de remolino bajo nuestros pies.

Saga juntó sus manos creando una esfera dorada de energía.

'_Todavía no,'_ me dijo mi cabeza mientras observaba sus movimientos con celo. No ocurrió nada por un par de minutos hasta que sentí un ligero cambio en el cosmo de mi Maestro justo antes de que lanzara la esfera hacia mí.

Actuando lo más rápido que pude, levanté las sombras frente a mí intentando parar el golpe -o amortiguarlo, en todo caso- pero la fuerza fue demasiada y mi espalda chocó contra la pared, forzando el aire en mis pulmones hacia fuera.

- Impresionante -la voz de Saga ahora contenía mi sarcasmo. 

Intenté respirar pero mis pulmones no respondieron. Después de lo que parecieron eternidades lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez logrando llenar de aire mi pecho antes de estallar en un ataque de tos. El Santo Dorado sólo se dedicó a mirarme fríamente hasta que pude controlar mi respiración, dejándola superficial y pausada.

Antes de que mi mente registrara lo que hacía mi cuerpo, ya me había puesto de pie, adoptando la misma postura de defensa.

- Es suficiente por hoy -le escuché decir, su actitud un poco más relajada que antes-. Mañana deberás pelear. Es mejor que ahorres energías.

Sin decir palabra alguna -porque francamente estaba exhausta-, incliné un poco la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi habitación tratando de no caerme en el proceso. Cuando por fin cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tuve que apoyar mi mano derecha contra la pared para no desplomarme en el lugar. Con todo el trabajo del mundo, llegué a mi cama y me senté. Cada centímetro de mí me dolía pero no parecía haber nada roto.

'_Mañana sí lo voy a sentir,'_ pensé, rezando por que el entrenamiento de ese día afectara -y no- mi desempeño en la pelea. Yo y mi bocota.

Después de haber recobrado un poco la fuerza, saqué de mi _sac_ una muda de ropa limpia y me dispuse a limpiar las heridas que tenía abiertas con un pañuelo. Me quité la máscara y llevé el trapo a mi labio inferior.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Desperté con un terrible dolor, pero era difícil decidir cuál de todos era el más intenso. Mi cabeza retumbaba en mis oídos y mi espalda bien se hubiera podido caer en cualquier momento. Eso sin mencionar que mi estómago se estaba comiendo a sí mismo.

Todavía no amanecía, así que cerré los ojos y contemplé mis opciones: si decidía quedarme en la cama ese día o perdía el encuentro con el Cangrejo del Infierno, mi "vida" de Amazona terminaría. _C'est une bonne idée (3)_. Sería expulsada del Santuario y regresaría a Francia; recorrería París hasta que mis pies se murieran y robaría un _croissant_ de algún puesto. En resumidas cuentas, regresaría a _mi_ vida; a la vida que renuncié sin saber qué hacía.

A la vida que ofrecía… Absolutamente_ nada_.

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño, recordando de pronto por qué había llegado a Grecia en un principio. Lo único que tenía de la vida de antes eran recuerdos y había ido al Santuario porque no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir.

Era un escenario bastante molesto, pero lo que no tenía en mi país lo había encontrado aquí. Incluso había logrado hacer un par de amigas.

- _Merde_ -dije con un suspiro. Lo más seguro es que terminaría arrepintiéndome de la decisión, pero era la más sabia.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada sobre el intento de cama con los pies tocando el suelo y guardé mis pocas cosas en el _sac_. Tratando de no pensar en los moretones, me coloqué la máscara y me trencé el cabello.

Hubiera dado mi vida por una caja de aspirinas.

Para cuando salí de la habitación, el cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto, así que me estiré hasta donde pude y caminé en silencio hasta la entrada del Templo. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

- ¿Despierta tan temprano?

- _Oui_ -dije, volteando la cabeza para ver a Saga-. Tengo hambre.

- Hmm… -el _taré_ no dijo nada y sólo me miró extrañado por un momento-. Vamos a desayunar, entonces. 

Caminamos en silencio hacia el comedor, encontrándonos con varios Santos en el camino. No presté mucha atención a lo que Saguita platicaba con ellos; mi estómago era más importante en esos momentos.

Justo cuando ya estaba a segundos de llegar a mi merecido desayuno, me topé con una figura extraña. Levanté la cabeza un poco y estoy segura de que me dio un infarto.

- ¡Ahhh! _¡Michael Jackson!_ -grité antes de sentir que mi corazón seguía latiendo. Afrodita de Piscis sólo me miró como si un extraterrestre hubiera salido de las piedras y pude escuchar una carcajada a mis espaldas a la que identifiqué como Aldebarán.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
El Coliseo parecía enjambre de avispas no sólo por la ridícula cantidad de gente que había, sino por el ruido. Medité un poco en si todo esto era una conspiración diabólica para hacer que mi cabeza explotara.

Después de un rato de ver la aburrida expresión de Saga, decidí deambular como calentamiento. Todo el mundo juzgaba divertido ver cómo las Amazonas peleaban; el lugar parecía un circo. A unos metros frente a mí, Aldebarán se encontraba platicando con Kiki. Notando mi presencia, me saludó con la mano, indicándome que me acercara.

- ¡Pelirroja! -su buen humor era casi contagioso.

- _Bon jour_, Aldebarán.

- Ah, vamos, no puede ser tan malo -me dijo, dejando caer su gigantesca mano sobre mi hombro.

Casi me desmayo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Kiki notó mi muda mueca de dolor.

- No es nada -dije, moviendo la mano para descartar el asunto-. Un moretón, nada más.

Kiki sonrió convencido mientras Aldebarán decía algo en portugués que no logré entender en lo más mínimo. Pasado el momento, nos dedicamos a observar lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor hasta que una voz llamó al pequeño lemuriano. Di la vuelta sólo para encontrar la dura mirada del Santo de Aries sobre mí.

Entendiendo de inmediato, me despedí de Aldebarán y observé cómo Kiki se dirigía hacia la salida del Coliseo. La mirada de Mu me siguió hasta que desaparecí entre la multitud. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Después de todo, yo había asumido la culpa del incidente con Saga, volviéndome de inmediato en una mala influencia, y el hecho de que Masque de Mort era mi principal mentor no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminé errante hasta que por fin encontré un pequeño lugar en donde cerrar los ojos y sentarme a esperar.

Pasó una media hora cuando noté que Zelha y Masque de Mort entraron por fin en el Coliseo. Suspiré aburrida y continué observando el "combate" entre Marin y Aleisha con la cabeza en otro lugar diferente.

Ya estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando sonó un gong que logró callar a todos. No pude evitar el pensar en conseguirme uno de esos para la próxima vez. Me levanté de mi pequeño rincón y arrastré mi existencia hasta donde se encontraba el todopoderoso Saga. Después de unas alentadoras palabras del Patriarca, los combates por fin comenzaron.

Por alguna razón, yo estaba lejos de todo.

La primera en pelear sería Alexiel. Su oponente: Camus de Acuario.

La rubia atacaba como pantera con rabia al Santo. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos; Camus la había ofendido. Así que Saga no era el único que se sentía superior a toda criatura viviente…

De pronto, el cosmo de Alexiel cambió por completo, haciendo de Camus una antorcha humana y azotándolo contra el suelo.

'_Cela doit blesser, (4)'_ pensé divertida mientras el acuariano se levantaba para darle la victoria a la rubia, quien sólo dio la vuelta para caer exhausta en los brazos de Touma.

Segundo combate: Aleisha contra Kanon.

Aleisha no parecía muy emocionada y ese sentimiento se quedó durante todo el encuentro. A mi parecer, los dos querían acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Después de minutos de lo mismo, el Patriarca juzgó un empate y creí ver a Kanon protestar con la mirada como un niño chiquito. 

Tercer combate: Chloe contra Death Mask.

Sonreí bajo la máscara cuando escuché mi nombre y caminé lentamente hacia el centro de la arena, sintiendo ojos impacientes sobre en mí. Miré sobre mi hombro y encontré la máscara de Zelha fija en la mía.

El cosmo de Masque de Mort me regresó a la pelea y me coloqué en posición de defensa.

'_Jeux d'ombres,(5)'_ pensé mientras sentía cómo el cangrejo comenzaba a manipular la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor. Ciertamente, yo no poseía la fuerza como para lograr que las sombras manipuladas por Masque de Mort se pusieran en su contra ni la suficiente resistencia física para un combate directo. _'Tal vez…'_

Tal y como lo esperaba, Masque de Mort comenzó a rodearme de oscuridad, levantando las sombras del suelo. Yo encendí mi cosmo y me enfoqué en lo opuesto, tratando de evitar que su técnica me tocara.

Una mano negra emergió del suelo y apenas tuve tiempo de brincar hacia atrás para evadirla pero cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, mi pierna izquierda falló, haciéndome trastabillar. Recobré la compostura rápidamente y bloqueé otro ataque con la _Paroi de Silence_. Masque de Mort entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesto.

_'Atácame,'_ le escuché decir en mi cabeza, pero sólo lo ignoré y seguí con maniobras defensivas hasta que perdió la paciencia y empezó a convocar al Yomotsu.

Desde donde estaba pude escuchar los gritos lejanos de las almas mientras caían en la nada, pero la voz del Patriarca terminó el encuentro, declarando un empate justo. Jadeando, miré de reojo a mi alrededor. Nadie se había dado cuenta, al parecer. 

Incliné un poco la cabeza y comencé a alejarme de la arena principal cuando Cangrejito me tomó del brazo y nos apartamos un poco del resto de los presentes.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? -estaba molesto y desconcertado.

- _Rien, Maître (6)_ -mentí. Lo único que quería en esos instantes era dormir.

- ¿Crees que me engañas? -me preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No -contesté con un dejo de _amusement_.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy cansada -dije con un ligero suspiro y bajé la cabeza, enfocando mi atención en el suelo a su lado.

Para mi sorpresa, subí la mirada para encontrar que Masque de Mort sólo apretó un poco la mano que tenía sujetado mi brazo y levantó la manga de mi camiseta. Mi hombro estaba casi negro.

- Cansada, ¿eh?

- Entre otras cosas -dije un poco molesta mientras me arreglaba dicha manga con la otra mano.

- ¿Tan mal te está yendo? -casi parecía preocupado.

- No es nada que no pueda manejar, _Cangrejito_ -le dije, sonriendo bajo la máscara. El Oscuro sólo entrecerró los ojos y soltó mi brazo.

- Ven. Saga y Zelha van a pelear.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar alrededor de la pelea, vi como Saga se esforzaba por atacar a la Cabra, quien esquivaba todo graciosamente.

Masque de Mort soltó una carcajada cuando la vimos adoptar la primera pose del Kung Fu. Todos estábamos ciertamente disfrutando del encuentro, en especial el Oscuro, Shura y yo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zelha nos sumiera a todos en tinieblas con un movimiento parecido al que había ejecutado el cangrejo mientras peleábamos. Sonreí sardónicamente cuando realicé que sólo habíamos 3 que veíamos claramente lo que sucedía.

La Cabra golpeaba sólo para provocar y Saga se estaba desesperando al no poder verla, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando el Santo aumentó su cosmo de golpe, haciéndola gritar. Pronto, Zelha perdió el control que tenía sobre las sombras y tuve que parpadear un par de veces ante el brusco cambio en la iluminación.

Instantes después, el _Llamado de la Selva_ chocó furiosamente contra el _Galaxian Explosion_ y los dos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. Bajé la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos al notar que Zelha no se levantaba.

El Coliseo entero se estremeció con los gritos de todos; Masque de Mort gritaba furioso en italiano, Shura en inglés, Aldebarán en portugués…

Hasta que la Cabra comenzó a incorporarse, asumiendo la defensiva de nuevo. Saga se puso de pie y trató de calmarla, diciéndole que la pelea había terminado, pero ella sólo cubrió sus oídos antes de caer inconsciente.

Mu llegó al lugar antes de que tocara el suelo y la acostó sobre su espalda con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Aldebarán y Shura corrieron al lugar, mientras Masque de Mort maldecía en su lengua. Saga no se movió. El Santo de Aries la examinó y declaró que se encontraba exhausta, pero algo no andaba bien.

- Chloe… -el Cangrejo se dirigió a mí con un susurro-. ¿También lo sientes?

- _Oui_ -respondí amargamente.

La voz de Shion llamó la atención de todos declarando victoriosa a Zelha antes de dar la media vuelta y dejar el lugar. Estaba preocupado por la salud de la chica, estoy segura.

Masque de Mort se acercó al lugar apartando a Saga con un movimiento brusco y se hincó junto a Mu. Tras intercambiar unas palabras que obviamente no pude escuchar, mi mentor me miró y me indicó que me acercara con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- Death Mask, ¿qué pretendes? -Shura estaba nervioso.

- Silencio… -mi Maestro era la viva imagen de la concentración.

Rápidamente, me abrí paso hasta donde se encontraban los demás y observé atentamente los movimientos del ermitaño. Con sumo cuidado, tomó la mano izquierda de Zelha entre sus dos manos y su cosmo empezó a aumentar gradualmente hasta llegar a lo que me pareció era el punto medio, haciendo que todos los presentes retrocediésemos unos cuantos metros.

Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Zelha se movió por reflejo y Masque de Mort salió del trance en el que estaba, soltando la mano de la cabra. Sin decir palabra, se puso de pie y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

- _Maître?_ -creo que mi impaciencia era evidente.

- Lleva a Zelha a Cáncer y espera a que regrese con órdenes para ambas.

- _Oui, monsieur_ -hice una ligera reverencia.

- Y por lo que más quieras -me susurró fríamente-, no dejes que regrese a donde estaba, ¿entendido?

Sólo asentí a lo último que me dijo y observé cómo los cuatro se alejaban, Aldebarán prácticamente arrastrando a Saga con ellos.

A mi alrededor, todos los que quedaban nos miraban de reojo y suspiré al hincarme y deslizar mi brazo derecho por detrás de la inconsciente figura de Zelha. Con la mano que me quedaba libre, sujeté su muñeca izquierda y pasé su brazo por detrás de mis hombros, inmediatamente lamentando mi condición física.

'_Nous n'avons pas remède, (7)'_ pensé con un suspiro y me dirigí lo más delicadamente que pude hacia la Cuarta Casa.

**. : o : .**

Después de estar meditando un par de horas en mi antiguo dulce hogar, tres siluetas hicieron acto de presencia en la sala principal de la Casa. Rápidamente, me coloqué la máscara de nuevo y me puse de pie para escuchar los mandatos de estas sabias criaturas. Curiosamente, no me sorprendió ver a Mu de Aries en lugar de Saga.

_Lâche… (8)_

- Chloe, ¿en dónde se encuentra Zelha? -Masque de Mort estaba más relajado que cuando nos encontrábamos en el Coliseo.

- Acostada, _monsieur_. No ha despertado todavía.

- Bien, tráela -los modales del cangrejo mejoraban cuando había más gente presente. Lástima que no podía haber alguien vigilándolo las 24 horas…

Cuando regresé, los tres se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba pegada a una de las paredes. Inmediatamente, terminaron su conversación y Mu se puso de pie. Con todo cuidado, puse a Zelha en sus brazos y el otro se fue sin más.

La cortesía en este lugar era _asombrosa_.

- Chloe, tú te quedarás conmigo en Capricornio -¿con Shura? Eso era algo que realmente no esperaba-. ¿Tus cosas siguen en Géminis?

- _Oui, monsieur_.

¿Cómo pude olvidar mis cosas en Géminis? Saga era la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos. _Chloe tarée!_ Tenía que acordarme de azotar mi cabeza contra la pared por haber permitido semejante tontería…

Con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia la entrada de la Casa cuando alguien me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -así que no era la única preocupada; Shura estaba igual que yo.

- _Merci_, pero estaré bien. No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo -inseguro todavía, el Santo de Capricornio soltó mi brazo y asintió ligeramente.

- ¡Chloe! -harta, volteé la cabeza hacia Masque de Mort-. Nada de jueguitos, _capito?_

Bufé con desdén y comencé a bajar las escaleras en dirección a Géminis. Como lo esperaba, la tercera Casa estaba en completa paz y el Laberinto todavía no se levantaba.

Silenciosamente, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado; por fortuna, mis posesiones materiales eran escasas, lo que me permitió reducir mi estancia a un gran total de 20 segundos.

Ya cuando me dirigía hacia la salida, la misma vocecita despreciable me hizo parar en seco.

- ¿Cómo está Zelha? -la frialdad en su voz le quitó el tono de preocupación a la pregunta.

- Eso no te incumbe -contesté sin voltear antes de seguir caminando. 

Saga encendió su cosmo repentinamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encontraba frente a mí. Dejé caer mis cosas y traté de no perder el arrojo que de pronto se había apoderado de mí.

Estaba furioso, _oh sí_.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre respetar a tus superiores? -su mano se encontraba en mi garganta.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que eres superior? -respondí sin medir las consecuencias. Su mano comenzó a apretar mi cuello.

- Cínica… -sus ojos me miraron con ese brillito extraño.

- Arrogante -contesté, ahora sin importarme las consecuencias. Saga volvió a encender su cosmo y me arrojó contra el suelo.

- _Abbastanza! (9)_ -una presencia nos sacó de la pelea-.Te dije que no quería jueguitos, Chloe -Masque de Mort tan oportuno como siempre. Con todo el trabajo del mundo me puse de pie-. Recoge tus cosas.

El Oscuro y Saga se miraron unos momentos sin decir palabra; Masque de Mort estaba al borde de mandarlo al otro mundo, pero se contuvo. Caminamos en silencio, yo frente a él, hasta que sentí un ligero golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Me lo merecía.

**. : o : .**

Para cuando llegué a Capricornio, ya era un poco más de medianoche. Entre los billones de escaleras, la paliza del día anterior y el encuentro con Masque de Mort, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso; para mi horror, Shura estaba esperando pacientemente a que llegara.

- No te cansas de meterte en problemas, ¿verdad? -tenía razón.

- En mi defensa, Saga fue el que provocó la pelea, _monsieur_, no yo.

- Entonces aprenderás lo que es la prudencia -Shura suspiró-. Tienes que entender, Chloe, que si tú te metes en problemas, el que sufre las peores consecuencias es tu Maestro.

- ¿Es por eso que Masque de Mort…? -ahora todo tenía sentido; ya decía yo que no le quedaba el papel de Caballero en corcel blanco.

- Así es. Death Mask nunca ha sido defensor de los inocentes, pero contigo cubrió su cuota para esta vida y la que sigue -ahora me sentía culpable. Tenía que disculparme con Cangrejito.

- No era mi intención…

- Lo sé -me interrumpió Shura-, pero tienes que controlarte antes de que termines muerta o lamentándote por algo peor. Ahora, a dormir… Buenas noches.

- _Bonne nuit, Maître_ -contesté inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Dios, lo olvidé.

(2) Vas a seguir lastimándome de todas formas.

(3) Es una buena idea.

(4) Eso tiene que doler.

(5) Juego de sombras.

(6) Nada, Maestro.

(7) No tenemos remedio.

(8) Cobarde.

(9) Suficiente.


	6. Close Your Eyes And Listen

**DavonDarkblade:** Gracias! Qué bueno que te está gustando.

**Angelus:** Todo suena precioso en francés, es cierto! Pero "Chocolatín" está mejor xDD. Gracias!!

**Erika:** Ah, pero el cruel es Masky ;)

**Shadir:** Será cuestión de ver… pero te aseguro que alguien se las va a cobrar a la pobre xD.

**Evacion:** Qué bueno que te guste! Sí, lo tienen muy olvidado al pobre, pero no te preocupes que acá le damos toda la atención que no ha tenido, kukuku. Gracias!!

-----

Disclaimer: Si fueran míos, no los prestaría, kukuku.

-----

**CLOSE YOUR EYES AND LISTEN **

Después de un gran total de 7 días, comprendí por qué Zelha estaba siempre tan alterada en cualquier otra casa que no fuera la suya. El simple hecho de estar en presencia de Shura era calmante; no sufría de un exceso de personalidad como Saga, ni tenía tendencias que hubieran asustado a _Hannibal Lecter_ como Masque de Mort.

No, Shura era tranquilo y centrado, sin mencionar su constante buen humor. 

Aunque estuve algún tiempo a prueba -no solo por parte de Shura, sino por el mismo Patriarca-, estaría mintiendo si dijera que mi vida no mejoró exponencialmente. Para empezar, tenía una cama. No un catre ni un colchón de paja en el suelo, sino una verdadera cama, cosa por la cuál estaré eternamente agradecida. Mi espalda comenzaba a resentirlo…

En segundo lugar, ya no habían palizas sin sentido o cambios sicóticos de humor. Con Shura, _what you saw was what you got (1)_, y hasta la fecha me cuesta trabajo encontrar algún motivo velado en sus acciones.

Y sin embargo, aunque el mundo parecía haberse hartado de jugar conmigo, yo soy una criatura de hábitos y la desconfianza es uno de mis más grandes vicios. Si algo aprendí, es que la vida jamás se queda igual por mucho tiempo y menos cuando el momento es uno agradable.

No, las leyes del Universo exigen un cambio drástico y cruel, y es por eso que varias costumbres que adquirí en mi país -como el tener todas mis cosas empacadas- se quedaron conmigo.

Cierto, no había ningún indicio de que mi suerte fuese a regresar a la normalidad en un futuro cercano, pero tanto las miradas cautelosas de muchos como el hecho de que mi hábitat fuera en realidad Cáncer y no Capricornio, eran un constante recordatorio de que estaba viviendo una vida que no me pertenecía a mí, sino a alguien más.

No por primera vez desde que llegué al Santuario, me encontré envidiando la vida no sólo de Zelha, sino de cualquiera que sonriera sin sarcasmo.

_'Cessez de se sentir désolé pour vous-même, tarée.' (2)_

Con un suspiro, volteé la mirada hacia la ventana. Si ya había amanecido, jamás lo hubiera notado; iba a llover pronto. Después de un muy relajante bostezo me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a segur con mi día; até mis botas -las cuáles alcanzaban hasta mis rodillas- y acomodé mi cabello en la usual cola de caballo, para después colocarme la máscara y salir de la habitación.

Como de costumbre, Shura no estaba.

Desde que llegué a vivir con él, Shura salía a deshoras de la madrugada a 'correr', lo que sólo le servía de excusa para pasar por Aries cuantas veces le fueran posibles. Sí, Zelha seguía sin abrir los ojos y sí, él no era el único preocupado, ¿pero a quién creía que estaba engañando? ¿A mí, o a él mismo? Seguramente Mu de Aries no se tragaría el cuentito…

Cerré los ojos. No servía de nada enfocar mi energía en cosas que no podría cambiar, así que me dediqué a entrenar.

Lo que nadie nunca advierte, es que con el cosmo se adquieren habilidades físicas. ¿Ejemplo? Realizar piruetas letales y altamente complicadas como si fuera lo más común y corriente. Después de algunos mortales despabilantes que seguramente me hubieran roto el cuello con tan sólo haberlos imaginado de pequeña, me senté en la entrada de Capricornio a esperar que mi tercer _Maître_ regresara.

Eran mañanas como esta en las que realmente extrañaba un buen cigarro.

Claro, que de haber seguido con ese vicio tan relajante, ahora no podría subir ni 2 escalones, y mucho menos un millón; pero eso no quería decir que no me hiciera falta mi pequeño taquito de enfisema.

Tuve que reír ante la imagen; una gitana pelirroja venida a menos, ahora convertida en aspirante de Santo Dorado, acusada por intento de asesinato, única aprendiz de un psicópata con las llaves del Yomotsu, tratando de fumar a través de una placa de metal sólido. Sí, realmente era hilarante.

- ¿De qué me perdí? -preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Seguramente Shura se había cansado de esperar a que despertara la cabra.

- De nada, _Maître_, sólo me reía de mí misma.

- Tienes un sentido del humor bastante excéntrico, Chloe -contestó.

- _Oui_, soy una de las pocas cosas que me hace reír -musité, poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Eh… sí -mentí-. Desayuné antes de que llegaras, _Maître._

- ¿Ah, sí? El comedor acaba de abrir -dijo, levantando una ceja que claramente indicaba que no me creía una sola palabra. No contesté-. ¿Por qué sigues un régimen tan peligroso?

- Es costumbre -dije entre dientes-; nunca he sido de comer varias veces al día.

- Bueno…

- De hecho -cambié el tema lo más sutilmente posible-, quisiera pedirle un favor.

- _And what would that be? (3)_ -me preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del Templo.

- Quisiera… quisiera permiso para ir a Cáncer -contesté después de unos momentos de duda.

- ¿Y para qué querrías ir a Cáncer? Te recuerdo que sigues a prueba -dijo el buen Shura sin voltear a verme.

- Estoy familiarizada con el concepto de libertad condicional -y después de varias inhalaciones tranquilizantes-, lo que quiero no tomará más de 2 horas.

- Tienes una, no más. ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua -dije lo más calmadamente posible mientras caminaba hacia la salida con el hígado en la mano.

A medida que veía más cerca la Casa de Cáncer, el coraje se me fue pasando. Una buena semana no borra meses de bromas pesadas e intentos fallidos de expulsiones, me decía mi cabecita. Y era muy cierto; al ritmo que iba, necesitaría de años para poder 'redimirme' ante los ojos de todas estas buenas personas.

No, eso sería un reto enorme, y justo estaba a punto de dar el primer paso…

- _Bon giorno, testa rossa (4)._

- _Bon jour, psychopathe_ _(5)_ -contesté con una sonrisa mientras adaptaba mis ojos a la visión nocturna que requería el Templo de Cáncer-. ¿No es muy temprano para ti todavía?

- En otra época, niña. Ahora pago por tu insolencia -me dijo mientras se recargaba en una columna y cruzaba los brazos, echándole un poco de sal a la herida.

- Eh, sí, acerca de eso... Vine a disculparme -dije, tratando de titubear lo menos posible.

A decir verdad, planeé la explicación algo así como 3 días. Como en un escenario, imaginé todas las situaciones posibles; inventé discursos, pretextos, hasta decir la verdad. Con toda seguridad, yo ya estaba preparada para todo. Menos para lo que en realidad pasó. 

Después de algunos momentos de nada, de repente Masque de Mort se echó a reír. No, no a reír, sino a carcajearse; hasta llegó al punto en que necesitó apoyarse en la columna para no caer de rodillas. No miento cuando digo que pude ver varias lágrimas caer al suelo.

- _Smetta di ridere, idiot! (6)_ -grité en una mala excusa de italiano-. Esto va en serio.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó el Oscuro entre carcajadas-. ¿Qué tan en serio puede ser una disculpa tuya?

- Desgraciado… -traté de contenerme, pero sencillamente no podía quitar el tinte rojo de mi vista-. Me rompo la cabeza pensando que te importa siquiera un poquito y me sales con una de este calibre…

- No seas trágica, Chloe -me contestó mientras se secaba los ojos-. Bien sé que te importa poco el que me hayan reprendido por tu culpa.

- Vine a disculparme, ¿no? -dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y practicaba el respirar sin ahogarme.

- Realmente -comenzó a caminar hacia mí con esa postura de depredador que tenía seguramente desde que nació-, el tiempo que has pasado con Shura te ha hecho daño. Pero -levantó una mano cuando notó que iba a responderle algo-, si acalla tu conciencia y te deja dormir en las noches, te perdono.

- No seas ridículo -bufé-. Sabes bien que no duermo.

**. : o : .**

- ¿No me vas a contar cómo te fue con Death Mask? -preguntó Shura un par de días después.

- No -contesté mientras esquivaba una patada y lanzaba un golpe hacia su estómago.

- Chloe… -insistió, tomando mi muñeca con toda su mano, parando de golpe el entrenamiento.

- Argh, no pasó nada -dije, mientras trataba de liberar mi pobre mano ahora sin flujo de sangre-. Fui a disculparme, me disculpó y regresé.

- Ya veo -contestó en voz baja, soltando mi muñeca y haciéndome perder el equilibrio, el cuál recuperé antes de quedar en ridículo-. ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con Saga?

- Ni que estuviera loca -reí, agachándome para tomar una toalla que tiré cerca de un pilar. Shura no dijo nada-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada -contestó molesto mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- No sabía que fueras tan amigo de Saga -murmuré, poniéndome la toalla en el cuello.

- Saga no me importa -dijo ya desde las sombras, revelando un oído sobrehumano que yo no sabía que tenía.

Si algo no me esperaba, era un cambio de humor tan cortante como el que presencié, y menos viniendo de Shura. ¿Por qué era que todos los hombres del Santuario actuaban como si sufrieran constantemente del síndrome premenstrual?

_Stupéfier, vraiment (7)_.

Con un suspiro, caminé hacia mi cuarto. Lo mejor era dejar que se le pasaran los efectos de lo que fuera que le picó sin hacer preguntas. Las estadísticas dicen que ciertas criaturas se ponen peor cuando se les recuerda el por qué se enojaron en un principio…

Apenas tuve tiempo de quitarme una bota cuando Shura tocó la puerta de mi cuarto, diciéndome que saldríamos a pasear, otro dato que me dejó 25 kilómetros fuera del ring. Desorientada, abrí la puerta para descubrir que Shura ya me estaba esperando afuera del Templo.

Recorrimos la Calzada sin eventualidades; Shura intercambiando algunos comentarios con otros Santos mientras yo lo seguía diligente y calladita, sin dirigirnos la palabra el uno al otro. Pero cuando pasamos el Templo de Aries, de pronto sentí la necesidad de volver corriendo y rogarle al Patriarca que me regresara a Cáncer. ¡Shura era peor que Saga! Podía yo soportar palizas, insultos, días sin comida, pero el no saber qué demonios era lo que pasaba me tenía con los nervios de punta.

- _Maître_ -murmuré después de varios minutos de suspenso-, ¿a dónde vamos?

- A Athene -contestó cortante.

- ¿Todo bien? -tenía que arriesgarme. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

- No -me dijo con un dejo de humor negro que generalmente me correspondía a mí.

- ¿Algo que yo pueda hacer? -ahora o nunca, me dijo mi Chloe interior.

- ¿Por qué te disculpó?

- ¿Qué? -pregunté, totalmente confundida por enésima vez en el mismo día-. ¿Quién?

- Death Mask -explicó, volteando la cabeza para mirarme con impaciencia.

- Según lo que me dijo, porque soy de las pocas personas que lo comprenden -contesté.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -preguntó un poco más enojado que antes, parando en seco y volteando para darme la cara.

- ¿Y yo qué demonios voy a saber? -de pronto me sentí acusada de algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento-. El tipo está loco, ese no es mi problema.

- Chloe… -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

Definitivamente, todos estaban químicamente orates en este lugar. Justo cuando creí que me tiraría la máscara a golpes, se detuvo, suspiró largo y tendido, y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, me encontré con el mismo Shura de siempre, aunque algo cansado. 

- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó después de otras cuantas inhalaciones relajantes.

- No, tengo confusión -murmuré enojada-. Y todos ustedes tienen serios problemas.

- Unos más que otros -dijo con una sonrisa-. Vamos, nos tomaremos el resto del día libre, ¿te parece?

- Me parece si me explicas antes qué demonios es lo que pasa -contesté antes de que el otro pudiera decir o hacer algo más.

- Es sólo que… Death Mask no es alguien de confianza, y si te perdonó, seguramente lo hizo con algún motivo oculto -explicó sombrío mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la villa-. Eres mi alumna ahora, Chloe, y lo que sea que te pase es mi responsabilidad.

- Eso lo entiendo -dije después de unos momentos de reflexión; entonces, me atacó el gusanito de la duda-. Pero, ¿desconfías de Masque de Mort… o de mí?

Cuando Shura no dio señales de vida, decidí que había tenido suficiente día libre por algún tiempo y, con un suspiro, comencé a recorrer el camino de regreso al Santuario. 

Mientras caminaba por la Calzada, recibí tantas miradas sospechosas que realmente comencé a dudar. ¿De qué, exactamente? De todo.

¿Valía la pena quedarme cuando me tenían fichada como leprosa? A decir verdad, yo no compartía la fervorosa devoción que todos parecían sentir hacia Athena. Su Sabiduría nunca había hecho nada por mí más que traerme a este lugar; después de ese día a las afueras de París, nunca más había sentido su cosmo, escuchado su voz o sabido nada de ella mas que a través del Patriarca.

Según la historia, a cada rato estallaba alguna guerra santa. ¿Sería capaz de dar mi vida por alguien en quien no creía al cien por ciento?

- ¿Y qué te hace dudar de Ella? -preguntó una voz, haciendo que mi pobre corazoncito casi se me escapara por la garganta.

Como había caminado con la cabeza en mi pequeña nube, nunca me di cuenta de por dónde iba. Y menos a qué desdichada hora me fui a meter a la sexta Casa…

- Perdón, _Maître_, no era mi intención molestarlo--

- No hiciste nada por el estilo -interrumpió Shaka con su habitual calma-, pero tampoco has contestado a mi pregunta.

- No es que no crea en ella -traté de enmendar, girando hacia mi derecha para darle la cara-, es sólo que no entiendo muchas cosas.

- Está bien -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-, entonces siéntate y explícame qué es lo que no entiendes.

- _Maître_, en serio, no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse -me apresuré a decir. ¿¡Abrirle el corazón a un semidiós!? No, no, no. Mala idea, Chloe, ¡mala idea!-. Seguramente es una fase loca que pasará pronto--

- Chloe de Cáncer -dijo con esa voz que parecía retumbar hasta en mis conexiones neuronales-, la vida de Athena es demasiado importante como para que permitamos que sus defensores tengan dudas que puedan ponerla en juego, ¿no lo crees?

_Touché._

- No sé por dónde empezar -murmuré después de sentarme en flor de loto frente a él.

- El principio siempre es buena opción -contestó con algo muy parecido a una diminuta sonrisa.

- Nunca he creído en ningún Dios -dije después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio-. Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien que tenga semejante poder permita tanta injusticia.

- ¿A qué injusticia te refieres? -me preguntó con un despliegue de paciencia digno de cualquier santo.

- Hay demasiada maldad en el mundo, _Maître_ -contesté cerrando los puños cuando sentí que la voz me empezaba a fallar-. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que a los Dioses ya les gustó bajar al mundo mortal a resolver sus diferencias…

- Chloe… -susurró con un dejo de ¿lástima?-. Ni Athena ni cualquier otro Dios puede darse el lujo de influenciar la vida de esa manera. Debes entender que en este mundo todo es dual; hay día y noche, por lo tanto debe de haber bueno y malo también. Si alguien interfiriera con eso, por buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, el equilibrio se rompería y todo entraría en caos, ¿entiendes?

- Creo que sí -murmuré algo cansada y sin saber por qué.

- Respecto a las Guerras Santas –continuó-, debes saber que han existido desde siempre y que han sido guerreros humanos quienes han combatido.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunté curiosa.

- Porque los fieles prefieren dar sus vidas antes que dejar que su Dios peligre -explicó con una sonrisa real.

- No entiendo por qué harían algo así -murmuré agriamente. Esto ya era fanatismo, no devoción. Shaka sólo rió.

- Cierra los ojos -dijo divertido. Obedecí algo renuente después de unos instantes-. Ahora, concéntrate en tu respiración y fija tu mirada en el centro de tu frente…

Después de algunos minutos de meditación, noté que mi respiración cada vez se hacía más pausada y profunda y, guiada por el cosmo de Shaka, me dejé llevar a donde fuera que me estuviese llevando.

Y de pronto, lo vi. No, no lo vi…

- ¿Lo escuchas? -preguntó Shaka en voz baja.

Sí, lo escuchaba fuerte y claro, cosa que me extrañó, ya que nunca había sentido algo semejante. Era como si el sonido fuera líquido y yo nadara en él; cálido y reconfortante como el mar, pero completamente vivo.

_Latía…_

- Ese latido, pequeña, es el cosmo de Athena, tu Diosa.

- No sé qué decir -murmuré, feliz de sentir cómo todo lo que pesaba dentro de mí se disolvía rápidamente-. No entiendo cómo es que no lo había sentido antes…

- El representar un portal entre la vida y la muerte no es sencillo, Chloe -explicó el Santo de Virgo-, es una responsabilidad muy sombría. Es por eso -continuó mientras levantaba mi cabeza con la palma de su mano- que muchos desconfían, tanto de ti como de Death Mask.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo remedio? -pregunté desalentada.

- Claro que no -rió Shura a mis espaldas-, siempre y cuando te mantengas en contacto con Ella.

- Oye -dije fingiendo indignación-, ¿qué nadie nunca te dijo que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?

- No estaba espiando -se defendió el cabrón-, sólo quería asegurarme de que todo saliera bien.

- ¿Tan poca fe tienes en Shaka, _Maître_? -pregunté sabiendo muy bien en qué posición lo había dejado.

Ja! Venganza por haber desconfiado tan descaradamente de mí.

- En fin -dije poniéndome de pie y muriéndome de risa por dentro de ver la cara de pánico de Shura-, le agradezco mucho, Maestro Shaka, por haberme ayudado como lo hizo.

- Fue un placer, pequeña Chloe -contestó Shaka-. En cuanto a ti, Capricornio, tienes varias cosas que explicar.

Salí con discreta urgencia de Virgo antes de que me ganara la risa, pero pude escuchar claramente varias frases, tales como: "Usando mi Templo como pista de carreras" y "Dudando de mi habilidad como Santo de Athena", cosa que seguramente Shura no apreciaría en lo más mínimo…

Meh, un rato de diversión lo vale, sí que sí.

----- 

Traducciones

(1) Lo que veías era lo que obtenías.

(2) Deja de sentir lástima por ti misma, tarada.

(3) ¿Y qué podría ser?

(4) Buenos días, pelirroja.

(5) Buenos días, psicópata.

(6) Deja de reírte, idiota.

(7) Asombroso, realmente.


	7. Sugar Water

**Evacion:** Gracias, y espero que te siga gustando!!

**K!tTy:** Gracias! Y, por favor, si algún día tienes una crítica, postéala, que así es como se mejora una! El romance lo iré poniendo poco a poco (como me parece que debe de ser, porque nada en la vida es instantáneo xD), pero habrá, no te preocupes.

Y con respecto al yaoi… no tengo nada en contra, pero no es mi estilo, así que podrás estar segura de que aquí no habrá.

**Shadir:** Shura se lo merecía, kukuku.

-----

Disclaimer: Fui al cine! Y siguen sin ser míos.

**-----**

**SUGAR WATER **

- Cómo aborrezco este odioso pedazo de metal -me quejé una vez que recuperé el aliento-. No deberían de ponernos a correr en un día como este. ¿Qué quieren, cocinarnos a fuego lento?

- No te quejes, Chloe -me advirtió Alexiel. Claro, fácil para ella que no la tenían bajo el régimen de las torturas medievales-, Shaina te va a escuchar y ahora sí se nos arma.

- Ay, por Dios -dije parando en seco-, que venga y yo me las arreglo.

- ¡Chloe, el entrenamiento todavía no termina! -escuché que gritó Marin desde la segunda fila de gradas del Coliseo.

- Lo sé, Marin, pero me niego a la idea de volverme papa al horno. Aparte -continué mientras me soltaba el cabello-, tengo otras cosas qué hacer.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Shaina a mis espaldas-. Mejores cosas, supongo.

- Exacto -contesté ausente mientras me recogía el cabello de nuevo.

- Te advierto, niña, que si pones un pie fuera de este lugar antes de lo debido, estarás en serios problemas.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

- Las amenazas no te quedan, Shaina -murmuré mientras caminaba hacia ella-. Mejor dedícate a arrastrarte a los pies de Seiya.

- Chloe… -escuché a Shura desde la _sombrita_ en las gradas-. Acuérdate en qué quedamos.

- Es cierto -contemplé. Si yo me meto en problemas, Shura paga-. Entonces… ¡Amazona de la Cobra, te reto!

Ante mi desafío, el Coliseo se sumergió en un profundo silencio; las Amazonas se fueron a sentar a las gradas, los Dorados presentes cortaron sus amenas pláticas y Shaina se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Perfecto. De esta manera, podía hacerla comer polvo ¡y sin meterme en problemas! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

- ¿Me retas? -preguntó incrédula-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me caes mal -contesté mientras terminaba de amarrarme el cabello.

- Está bien, acepto el reto. La pelea terminará cuando alguna de las dos caiga.

- Claro que no -dije con una sonrisa-. Quiero un juicio imparcial. Maestro Camus -llamé sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la lombriz de tierra-, ¿nos haría el honor?

- _Certainement (1)_ -dijo la Paleta mientras bajaba a la arena.

- ¿Lista? -pregunté mientras me colocaba en posición ofensiva.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, me lancé contra ella, mi puño derecho directo a su cara. Shaina esquivó el golpe dando media vuelta y me asestó un codazo en la parte superior de la espalda.

- ¿Todo esto por correr en el rayo del sol? -preguntó mientras dirigía un golpe hacia mi garganta-. Te aseguro, niña, que hace más calor en el Infierno.

- No hables de lo que no conoces -contesté mientras hacía una pirueta hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe y propinándole una buena patada en el mentón que la lanzó al suelo-. Pero si quieres, te mando gratis para que resuelvas tu ignorancia. 

Tras escuchar las carcajadas de Milo, supe que iba por buen camino. Adoptando la posición de ataque del Pi Gua, cortesía de Saga, esperé a que Shaina recobrara la compostura pero cuando se puso de pie y empezó a convocar su cosmo, el juego cambió.

- Suficiente calentamiento -murmuró mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza.

- _Comme vous souhaitez (2)_ -sonreí mientras llamaba a mi cosmo sin cambiar de postura.

Después de unos instantes, una cobra se dibujó detrás de Shaina, indicando que estaba lista para atacar. Discretamente, miré hacia abajo y comencé a alargar hacia mí la sombra que hacía el brazo de la Plateada. Una vez que tuve el apéndice a la altura de mi mano izquierda, volteé a ver a mi oponente. 

Con un grito y velocidad sobrehumana, Shaina se aventó hacia mí, dejándome unos cuantos instantes para actuar. Con un movimiento de mi muñeca, la sombra que manipulé se levantó del suelo y, tomándola del extremo con la mano derecha, di un giro de 360 grados, la sombra haciendo las veces de un látigo y golpeando a Shaina en la cara.

Sin esperar a que se recuperara, hice girar el "látigo" sobre mi cabeza un par de veces y lo dejé caer sobre ella, dándole en la espalda.

- Suficiente -intervino Camus, terminando así el combate.

**. : o : . **

- Chloe de Cáncer, esta no es la primer reprimenda que se te hace por mala conducta.

- Con todo respeto, Señor -contesté sin levantar la cabeza-, el combate fue justo.

- ¿Justo? -preguntó Shion levantando una ceja-. Sabes bien que está prohibido el uso de armas.

- Señor -dije lo más tranquilamente posible-, las sombras son mi elemento, así como lo son las rosas para Afrodita de Piscis o Excalibur para Shura de Capricornio. No creo haber faltado a la norma, solamente utilicé lo que tenía a la mano -y literalmente, de hecho.

- De acuerdo -suspiró el Patriarca después de unos minutos-, te puedes ir.

- Señor, no reprenderá a Shura por esto, ¿verdad? Él no tuvo nada que ver--

- Tranquila, Chloe -contestó con una sonrisa-. No habrá consecuencias.

- Gracias -susurré feliz.

- Pero que no se repita, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Très bien_ -sonreí mientras hacía una reverencia. 

Cuando salí del recinto del Patriarca, me sentí liberada. Tal vez esto de seguir las reglas no era tan malo. Aparte, tenía la ligera impresión de que la Cobra no era muy popular. Ya para que Shion se hubiera puesto de mi lado…

- ¡Chloe! -gritaron Alexiel y Aleisha mientras corrían hacia donde yo estaba, seguidas por Shura, sólo que él caminaba-. ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Eh? -dije confundida.

- Sí, ¿qué te dijo Shion? -preguntó una impaciente Aleisha.

- Nada. Dijo que estaba libre de culpas.

- ¡Ya era hora! -gritó Alexiel-. Vamos, esto hay que celebrarlo.

- ¿Celebrarlo? Ni que me hubieran dado un premio Nobel -repliqué mientras las dos me arrastraban hacia la Calzada.

- ¿Vienes o no, cabrón? -llamó Milo, quien nos esperaba apoyado contra una columna junto con Camus y Touma.

- Más respeto, bachaco -contestó Shura-. ¿Cómo no voy a ir, si la "fiesta" es en mi Templo?

- _Arrêt_ -dije mientras plantaba los pies en el suelo. Luego, volteando hacia Shura-, _expliquez, s'il vous plaît (3)_.

- ¿Qué te explico? -preguntó mientras me tomaba del brazo-. Shaina no es muy querida por estos rumbos y tú eres la única que se ha salido con la suya de esta manera. Digamos que hoy cobraste por muchos.

- Sí, no lo dudo -murmuré mientras salíamos de Piscis, los demás unos metros delante de nosotros-. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Zelha?

- Todo igual -contestó Shura melancólico-. Aunque Mu está tratando, la niña no sale de donde está.

- Descarada -bufé fingiendo indignación-. Ella juega a la Bella Durmiente mientras el resto seguimos matándonos entrenando. Así, hasta yo me quedo en coma.

- Yo creo que cualquiera -rió Shura.

- ¿Ya cuánto tiempo lleva? -pregunté en voz baja después de unos momentos.

- Un poco más de un mes.

- El que no haya despertado todavía no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer eventualmente -le aseguré a Shura mientras bajábamos los últimos escalones antes de llegar a Capricornio-. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

Shura sólo sonrió. 

Cuando entramos en el décimo Templo, el lugar parecía bar. De algún lugar que yo desconocía (afortunadamente), sacaron botellas de vino y el comedor entero parecía haber sido trasladado. Hasta Saga había hecho acto de presencia. _How very odd…_ _(4)_

- _Maître_, antes de abastecer mi torrente alcohólico, ¿podría ir a Aries?

- No te tardes -contestó Shura guiñándome el ojo. 

Con toda la concurrencia alojada en Capricornio, el resto del Santuario se encontraba virtualmente vacío y, por primera vez desde que llegué, pude apreciar la belleza del lugar.

Tal vez se debía a mi encuentro con Shaina o la meditación con Shaka, pero fuera lo que fuera, nunca había apreciado tanto una tarde como aquella; con el sol ya a medio camino de esconderse, la luz se hacía cada vez más dulce, pintando las frías rocas de colores.

Realmente bello.

- Tu sí eres extraña -escuché una voz a mi izquierda, a la que reconocí como Dohko de Libra-. Ahora que tienes toda la libertad de divertirte, ¿prefieres ver el atardecer?

- Maestro Dohko -dije, haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza-, no es eso, se lo aseguro. Sólo quería ver cómo sigue Zelha. No la he visto desde que llegó a Aries.

- Ah, entiendo -contestó con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? Tengo algunas cosas qué discutir con Mu.

- Por supuesto que no, _Maître._

- Sabes -dijo después de varios minutos de silencio-, es curioso que llevas aquí varios meses y nadie sabe nada de ti.

- Eso es difícil de creer, _Maître_, cuando todos han escuchado de los problemas en los que me he metido desde que llegué -dije levantando una ceja bajo la máscara.

¿Que nadie sabía de mí? Este hombre había estado viviendo debajo de las piedras, sin duda.

- No me refiero a eso -rió Dohko-, sino a quien eras antes de venir. Tienes que aceptar que una gitana pelirroja no es algo común. 

Ah, lo que quería era sacarme la sopa. _So be it, then (5)_. Tal vez era el hecho de que el hombre tenía cientos de años el que lo hacía tan… confiable. Tendría que averiguarlo luego.

- Es que, originalmente, no soy gitana -expliqué con una sonrisa-. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña y fui a dar a un orfanato pero, siendo quien soy, me escapé después de unos años y terminé en una comuna gitana.

- Ya veo -contestó el Santo de Libra-. Y luego llegaste al Santuario, ¿no?

- Se podría decir -dije frunciendo el ceño-. Cuando murió la familia que me protegía, la comuna dejó de hacerse cargo de mí, así que vagué por Francia un par de años antes de venir.

- ¿Viviste con ellos mucho tiempo? -preguntó con tono indulgente.

- Unos… nueve años creo.

- ¿Nueve años? ¿Pues qué edad tienes?

- Dieciocho -contesté orgullosa, a lo que Dohko sólo levantó una ceja-. Me parece que soy la más pequeña de las Amazonas.

- Así es… pero pareces más chica -agregó con una sonrisa sardónica.

- Sí, es por la estatura -contesté siguiendo el juego.

- ¿La estatura? -preguntó Kiki, que se encontraba sentado en los primeros escalones de la Casa de Aries, justo frente a nosotros.

- La edad mental también hace lo suyo –agregué, codeando ligeramente el brazo de Dohko, quien soltó una carcajada.

- Kiki, te he dicho que es descortés inmiscuirse en las conversaciones de otros -amonestó Mu desde la entrada del primer Templo.

- No hay ningún problema, Mu -dijo Dohko con una sonrisa mientras yo inclinaba la cabeza-, lo que hablábamos no es secreto de Estado.

- Sí, bueno… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? -preguntó el ariano con una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Esta pequeña viene a ver a su amiga y yo vengo para discutir contigo algunas cosas que platiqué con el Patriarca -explicó Dohko.

Aunque yo seguía con la cabeza inclinada, podía sentir claramente los penetrantes ojos de Mu sobre mí, a tal grado que podría jurar que era capaz de ver a través de la máscara. Era dolorosamente evidente que, aunque el resto del planeta confiara en mí, Mu se tomaría su tiempo. 

- Por supuesto -dijo después de unos instantes de contemplación-. Síganme, por favor.

A diferencia de cualquier otro Templo, el de Aries era como sacado de una obra de arte; eso sin mencionar las diferentes obras de arte que se encontraban dentro de él. Ya que Mu era el _blacksmith_ oficial del Santuario, varias armaduras de todos los rangos estaban esperando en línea para ser reparadas, pero ni los golpes que traían les quitaban el esplendor.

Y pensar que, si todo salía bien, en algún futuro lejano yo tendría la mía…

- Zelha se encuentra en esa habitación -me dijo Mu señalando una puerta a la derecha-. Nosotros estaremos aquí por si se ofrece algo. 

Traducción entre líneas: sé en dónde estás y qué estás haciendo.

- No tardaré mucho -contesté un poco nerviosa. Mu asintió y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Cuando entré, estuve tentada a cerrar la puerta pero luego recapacité. Seguro Mu entraría con un lanzallamas en cuanto escuchara el 'clic'. Qué estresante situación.

- Zelha… -murmuré mientras me arrodillaba a un lado de la cama-. Argh, Cabra, tienes que despertar _ya_. Shura tiene menopausia y Mu está a dos segundos de desollarme viva. Pero no me puedo quejar -continué con una sonrisa-. Humillé a Shaina en un combate legal y _público_ y la tensión parece estar desapareciendo por fin. En cuanto a las demás -suspiré-, Alexiel anda cosida a Touma, cosa que tiene a Camus con los pelos de punta; Marin y Aioria derraman miel por todas partes, y te juro que ya no sabemos qué hacer para que se junten; Aleisha y Kanon se desaparecen misteriosamente… Con decirte que hasta Masque de Mort parece estar volviéndose una buena persona -y ante la imagen, tuve que reprimir un escalofrío-. Esto es un caos, Zelha, y te lo estás perdiendo. Aparte -me detuve para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera escuchándonos y bajé un poco más la voz-, Mu no quita la cara de pocos amigos desde que estás así. En fin -dije poniéndome de pie después de unos minutos-, más te vale que despiertes pronto o, si no, te dejo en coma otra vez ni bien abras los ojos, ¿eh?

Para cuando salí, encontré que Dohko ya se había ido, dejándome sola… con Mu de Aries, mi fan número 1, quien se encontraba agachado analizando una armadura de plata con un feo agujero y aunque tenía una espantosa urgencia por salir de ahí, la curiosidad era más grande.

_'Así se murió el gato, Chloe.' ___

_'Soyez tranquille, tarée.' (4)_

Muy calladita, me acerqué a ver cómo el Santo de Aries reparaba la armadura, vertiendo sobre ella polvo dorado, el cual desaparecía al tocar el metal.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? -preguntó Mu sin cambiar de posición. _Merde._

- Eh… n-no -tartamudeé sin querer, para después dar la media vuelta y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Obviamente el tipo no quería saber nada de mí. Pero…-. A decir verdad -… el que no arriesga, no gana-, ¿podría hablar con usted, _Maître_?

- Habla -contestó el otro viéndome de reojo.

Y de pronto, me quedé muda. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Perdón? Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que mis metidas de pata hubieran afectado la paz de su hogar, aunque era un buen comienzo. Y después, ¿no lo vuelvo a hacer? No, eso ya era demasiado descaro.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó un impaciente Santo, esta vez poniéndose de pie frente a mí.

- Sé perfectamente -murmuré después de unos cuantos minutos, viendo directo a los ojos de Mu a través de la máscara-, que he cometido muchos errores, y aunque estoy arrepentida, no pediré perdón, ya que eso no solucionará nada -Mu sólo se cruzó de brazos-. En lugar de eso, le pido que no sólo tome en cuenta lo malo, sino también lo bueno, por escaso que eso sea. Estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de encajar en este lugar, _Maître_ -susurré-. Sólo le pido que me dé la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- De acuerdo -contestó el otro, suavizando un poco su mirada.

- Gracias -dije en voz baja, sonriendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

- Ahora ve -dijo, volviendo a sus menesteres-, te están esperando.

Salí de Aries con la conciencia totalmente limpia sólo para descubrir que Dohko de Libra me esperaba afuera. ¿Había escuchado la conversación? Sin decir palabra, me extendió su brazo con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que había escuchado…

-----

Traducciones 

(1) Por supuesto.

(2) Como gustes.

(3) Alto. Explica, por favor.

(4) Qué extraño.

(5) Que así sea, pues.

(6) Guarda silencio, tarada._  
_


	8. Listening To Fear

**K!tTy: **Muchísimas gracias!! Es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien

**MaryLPotter: **Gracias!

**Diana Artemisa: **Definitivamente, te tengo que contratar como mi defensora!! Muchísimas gracias, Diana, en serio.

Las razones por las cuáles no actualizo de forma regular son 2: a) tengo poco tiempo libre y b) mi muso y yo tenemos problemas maritales. Pero te prometo que no abandonaré esta historia (me matan si lo hago xD), así que tarde o temprano habrá actualizaciones. Mil disculpas, jeje.

Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas conforme pasen los capítulos, así que no desesperes! Pero te agradezco mucho que leas este pequeño fic y espero que te siga gustando.

**Shadir: **Todo lo bueno cuesta trabajo ;)

-----

Disclaimer: Algún día los secuestraré… mientras tanto, no son míos.

-----

**LISTENING TO FEAR**

Con lo que me quedaba de energía, caminé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Toda yo estaba empolvada, insolada y golpeada, así que saqué de mi mochila una pequeña daga, me quité la máscara y salí con dirección a las termas. Realmente estaba más allá del punto en el que me importaba un poquito el que me vieran la cara.

Total, ya todos la habían visto antes¿no? Aparte, nadie estaba forzado a verme. Simplemente podían cerrar los ojos o voltearse para otra parte.

Una vez que me aseguré de haberme deshecho de la tonelada de tierra que me empanizaba, salí del agua -con los huesos hechos fideos- y me paré frente al espejo.

Qué horroroso desperdicio. Después de haber dejado crecer mi cabello por años, ahora no me llegaba ni a los hombros, a excepción de algunos disparejos mechones.

Después de suspirar, tomé la daga e hice el intento de llevar mi cabello a algún tipo de orden.

¿De quién había sido la culpa? Probablemente de todos los involucrados, incluyéndome.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, a sólo 24 horas de que Zelha se había marchado con Mu hacia Jamir. Shura, el siempre comedido y paciente Shura estaba peor que nunca al ver que la cabra del Infierno había perdido su cosmo, y si a eso le sumamos que yo nunca he sido la más aplicada en cuanto a enseñanzas teóricas se trata, todo estaba en un total caos.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de ejecutar algo que, a mi parecer, era sobradamente parecido al Jumping Stone, el cabrito decidió que sería mejor entrenar en un espacio abierto… bajo el inclemente rayo del sol de mediodía… _a la mitad del verano griego._

- _Maître,_ ¿no sería mejor dejar esto para otro día?

- No seas _necia,_ Chloe -me respondió con lo que le quedaba de paciencia-. He dicho que vamos a entrenar, punto.

Resignada, me coloqué en posición de defensa.

- Ahora, lo que vas a hacer es esquivarme con el Jumping Stone¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No te esfuerces demasiado, mocosa! Podrías salir lastimada -escuché que me gritaban desde las gradas del Coliseo-. Aunque todos sabemos que eso te importa poco.

_'Ignóralo, Chloe.'_

- ¡Chloe, pon atención! -me regañó Shura, quien ya para ese entonces había perdido lo que fuera que le daba fuerza de voluntad para lidiar conmigo.

- ¡Estoy poniendo atención! -alegué.

- Entonces, haz lo que te dije -gruñó el otro.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te esquive si ni siquiera te has movido de donde estás? -protesté yo de vuelta.

- Estás más ocupada escuchando a Saga burlarse que poniéndole atención a tu contrincante -dijo el cabrón entre dientes.

- _No,_ estoy esperando a que empieces con tu brillante entrenamiento -contesté, apretando un poco más los puños.

- ¡Parecen matrimonio disfuncional! -volvió a gritar el oportuno de Saga con una carcajada que contagió al resto de los presentes-. ¿Van a pelear o no?

_'Ignorar…'_

- Ahora, Chloe¿podemos empezar de una buena vez? -preguntó Shura con exagerada lentitud.

- La que te está esperando soy yo -respondí de igual manera.

Y en menos de lo que parpadeé, ya lo tenía encima, Excalibur a 25 milímetros de partirme por la mitad. Con sobredosis de adrenalina, me lancé hacia el lado derecho, cayendo casi de rodillas a unos cuantos metros, cosa que no le hizo la menor gracia a Shura, quien se lanzó por segunda vez, ahora posicionando la espada de forma horizontal.

- ¡Chloe, al suelo! -escuché a Masque de Mort desde lo lejos.

Obedecí automáticamente, arqueando la espalda, apoyándome sobre los codos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando así que rodara por el suelo. Casi en cámara lenta, pude ver cómo el brazo de Shura pasó ridículamente cerca de mi garganta y, segundos después, algo suave rozó mi brazo izquierdo… pero yo estaba demasiado petrificada para siquiera prestarle demasiada atención.

Y se hizo el silencio. Por lo menos por un momento.

De pronto, todo regresó a su velocidad normal, pero para mí eso era demasiado rápido, y en menos de lo que siquiera pude racionalizar lo que había pasado, ya Aldebarán estaba ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

Entonces fue cuando lo sentí. Un frío espantoso en la nuca y un raro ardor en la garganta. Todos seguían haciendo Dios sabe qué, así que con algunas dificultades me llevé la mano a la garganta, para después observar que había una pequeña perlita de sangre en uno de mis dedos.

Parpadeé.

Y ahí seguía.

Decidiendo que era muy pronto todavía para digerir lo que había pasado, bajé la mirada al suelo, y lo que vi no me gustó… _nada._ El 95 porciento de mi cabello estaba tirado ahí, en la grava, el viento moviéndolo un poco.

Bueno, por lo menos eso explicaba el frío en la nuca.

- Shura, yo sé que no soy la mejor alumna -susurré fijando mi mirada en él-¿pero no crees que eso fue un poco drástico?

- La niña no me agrada mucho, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella -murmuró Saga cuando el otro no contestó. El pobre seguía con cara de pez fuera del agua.

- Eh, Shura -chasqueé los dedos frente a él-¿sigues ahí?

- Eso estuvo cerca -respiró el otro, aparentemente un poco más recuperado del shock.

- Sí, bueno, no hay que darle mucha importancia -contesté moviendo la mano-. Ahora, con tu permiso, me gustaría ir a bañarme.

Todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, así que no esperé a que Shura aprobara y me dirigí hacia Capricornio con una actitud de confianza que realmente no sentía ni un poquito.

Aún parada frente al espejo, agarré un mechón de cabello y con la mano derecha levanté la daga, cuando noté que temblaba como hoja de papel. Frunciendo el ceño, bajé la mano a la altura de mi estómago. Al parecer, no era tan inmune a las experiencias cercanas a la muerte como creí.

Respiré profundamente y lo volví a intentar, y aunque no lo controlé del todo, tampoco era tan terrible. Por lo menos la cortada en mi garganta ya se había cerrado por completo.

Cuando terminé, me detuve un momento para analizar los daños con detenimiento; la garganta estaría como nueva en un par de días y no había nada que indicara que quedaría algún tipo de marca, pero el cabello era otra historia.

- Espejito, espejito -susurré-, tengo nueve años otra vez.

Y me quedé helada.

_- Espejito, espejito -dijo Masque de Mort con voz firme-¿quién es el psicópata más bonito de todo el Santuario? _

_Uno de los fuegos fatuos que se encontraban detrás de él osciló un poco y el otro se echó a reír maniáticamente como era su costumbre._

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de olvidar esa imagen¡y ahora era yo la que repetía los hábitos raros de su Oscuridad!

_'No,'_ me dijo mi cabeza, _'concéntrate en otra cosa.'_

Tomando un lazo del suelo, comencé a atar lo que quedaba de mi melena. Tal vez esto de tener el cabello corto no era tan mala idea; me tardé un gran total de 25 segundos en peinarme…

Cuando por fin salí de las termas, Shura se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada contra la estatua de Athena (que todavía no descubro el sentido estético de tenerla _dentro_ del Templo), aparentemente esperándome.

- Que ni se te ocurra voltear -anuncié-, o tendré que matarte.

- Chistosa -contestó el otro con tono amargo.

- Qué masoquista eres -dije mientras me sentaba del otro lado de la estatua-. Ya te dije que no le des tanta importancia.

- Chloe, casi te mato hoy.

- Te garantizo que no has sido el primero que lo intenta, y estoy segura de que no serás el último -reí-, pero hace falta más que eso para deshacerse de mí.

- No le veo la gracia al asunto -murmuró Shura.

- Como quieras -suspiré-, pero es eso o puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable. De todas maneras, es algo que ya pasó.

- No puedes tomar nada en serio¿verdad? -preguntó molesto.

- Shura, si lo hiciera, no me levantaría jamás de la cama. Es sólo que -eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos-, es más fácil así. De cualquier forma, todos nos vamos a morir algún día.

- ¿Y eso no te asusta?

- No realmente -murmuré-. Me asustaría más tener que vivir por siempre. Por lo menos sé qué me espera cuando deje de respirar. Es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser una llave al otro mundo.

- Mentirosa -contestó sarcástico después de unos momentos-, vi cómo te temblaban las manos cuando te fuiste del Coliseo.

- Sí, bueno, una cosa es la teoría y otra la práctica -dije con una sonrisa-. Pero lo que dije es cierto.

- Entonces… sí te quieres morir -concluyó el otro.

- Algún día.

- Pero no pronto¿verdad?

- Shura, será cuando tenga que ser -contesté-. Ni antes ni después.

- No entiendo cómo lo haces -suspiró el otro.

- ¿Hacer qué? -pregunté confundida.

- Vivir _así,_ sin que nada te toque.

- No seas ridículo -bufé-. Hay cosas que me quitan el sueño, sólo que jamás te vas a enterar de qué son.

**. : o : . ****  
**  
Y esa noche, como muchas otras, no pude dormir.

Con la mirada fija en el techo, repetí la conversación con Shura mil veces en mi cabeza, concluyendo por fin que no le había mentido. No, no le temía a mi muerte, como hasta la fecha sigue siendo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

_'¿A la de alguien más?'_ me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza.

_'Es lo más lógico,'_ contesté.

Pero era realmente tonto. De mi hermana había aprendido que el atormentarse por el destino de los demás era inútil, a veces hasta peligroso. Sí, la amistad es importante y demás, pero el final es siempre inevitable y siempre, _siempre_ es el mismo.

_'Pero tú puedes evitarlo.'_

- No -murmuré-. No puedo hacer eso.

_'Sabes cómo,'_ continuó, _'tienes el poder de hacerlo.'_

Y por más que lo negara, tenía razón. Yo tenía el poder de regresar a alguien de la muerte, tal y como lo había hecho Masque de Mort con Zelha, pero eso no me daba el derecho de hacerlo… ¿o sí?

_'Puedes evitar tanto sufrimiento…'_

Tantas muertes tan injustas; niños que ni siquiera habían podido vivir, padres que eran necesitados, personas que serían extrañadas.

_'…como el que nadie te evitó a ti.'_

Y mis amigos. No estaría sola nunca más, mientras tuviera en mis manos las llaves de la muerte. Sin importar las guerras, ni siquiera el destino podría arrebatarme eso, y por primera vez en mi vida, tendría el control de lo que sucedería a mi alrededor.

_'Y serás divina entre mortales.'_

Un horrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando escuché esas palabras.

El crimen más terrible de la humanidad había sido siempre el haberse medido con divinidades; la arrogancia del ser humano lo había llevado a la ruina, así como lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Jugaría a ser Diosa y mi alma sería condenada sin derecho a la redención por toda una eternidad junto con las de mis "víctimas".

- No -murmuré de nuevo, apretando los dientes-. No lo haré. Me niego a arrastrar a alguien inocente al círculo más profundo del Infierno conmigo.

_'Entonces, vivirás y morirás sola.'_

Y eso también era demasiado cierto. Tarde o temprano, la vida sucedería y tendría que enfrentarla yo sola, como todos los demás. La diferencia radicaba en que no estaba segura de tener la voluntad de cruzarme de brazos ante una desgracia teniendo el poder de evitarla.

En ese momento comprendí por qué Masque de Mort evitaba el contacto con el resto del mundo. El cangrejo no era una mala persona, como todos creían, pero él conocía mejor que nadie los riesgos de su trabajo. Seguramente por eso se rodeaba de cadáveres; así nunca olvidaría lo inevitable.

Obviamente yo no llevaría las cosas al extremo como el Oscuro, pero siempre tenía la opción de alejarme. Sólo así podría detener la repentina arrogancia que se había adueñado de mí.

- No sé por qué me diste esta responsabilidad -susurré, cerrando los ojos-, pero te ruego que me des la fuerza para llevarla a cabo… Athena.

_'No tengas miedo, Chloe. No estás sola…'_

Tuve que animarme ante sus palabras. Aquél latido tan hermoso que retumbaba en mi cabeza, brillante y cálido, terminó de disipar mis dudas. Respetaría las leyes del Universo, no por miedo, sino por obligación. Era mi juramento, de nadie más y, como tal, nadie más tenía por qué vivir consecuencias que no le pertenecían.

- _Merci, Madame_ -susurré con una sonrisa-. _Merci beaucoup._

Más ligera, salí del Templo de Capricornio y me senté en las escaleras, dejando que el aire libre me calmara después de tan intensa experiencia. Realmente, sólo a mí se me ocurría meterme en cosas así. Los demás tenían sentido común.

- _Bon jour_ -escuché a mis espaldas, voz que reconocí como Camus de Acuario.

- _Bon jour, monsieur_ -contesté mientras el otro se sentaba cómodamente a un lado de mí.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó sin quitarle la mirada al horizonte.

- Mucho mejor -sonreí, sabiendo que no entendería a lo que me refería.


	9. Free To Decide

**Pilla Doll: **Bueno… creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual que Shura, jeje. Y sí, Masky es especial (y se lo dice a sí mismo en el espejo durante 2 horas diarias xD).

**Shadir: **Claro que le sirvió! Ahora se siente miserable por sus delirios de grandeza xDD.

**Navarhta: **Gracias!! De hecho hay más Amazonas, pero sus diarios se quedaron perdidos en el despacio, por desgracia. Pero el de Alexiel (Ice Queen, se llama) lo encuentras en mis autores favoritos, escrito por Hyuuga Temari, aunque esté descontinuado sniff.

Y no te preocupes! Parece que muchas se están enamorando de esta versión de Masky xD. Y, en cuanto a Aioria/Marín, los verás más seguido ;)

**Diana Artemisa: **Wiiii!! Ya somos tres las que amamos a Saga (que no lea Zelha xDD). Qué te puedo decir? Verás más de Camus, Chloe se meterá en más problemas, Masky será un pain in the ass, Shura seguirá tan incompetente emocional como siempre… Muy pronto todo!

**Nela: **Es un honor tenerte por acá!

El personaje de Masky no sería interesante si nada más lo pintara como un genocida psicópata sin motivos de fondo. En lo personal, me cae excelente y creo que tiene un gran potencial para análisis, por lo que, como podrás ver, me enfoco mucho en él más que en todos los demás.

Chloe es un dolor de cabeza, la verdad xD. Si lo consideras, es una adolescente huérfana con una enorme responsabilidad en sus manos viviendo en un ambiente totalmente extraño. Me alegra mucho saber que logro escribirla realistamente. Créeme, no es fácil, jeje.

La relación entre Shura y Chloe se desenredará pronto, lo prometo. Y, en cuanto a todos colaborando en los entrenamientos… bueno, es una manera de mantener la situación interesante.

Entre Zelha y Chloe hay una gran diferencia: Zelha es sarcástica. Chloe es cínica. Gran dúo, si me lo preguntas xD.

**K!tTy: **Te sorprenderá lo que viene, entonces kukuku

**Barbara-Maki: **Entre Chloe y Masky?? No te puedo decir mucho ahorita, pero espero que te guste cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre ellos dos.

**Taurus No Hator:** Gracias gracias gracias! Ya está la continuación!

-----

Disclaimer: Me compré un encendedor nuevo!! Y todavía no son míos.

-----

**FREE TO DECIDE**

Si uno se detiene a observar con atención, puede notar que, a menos que esté cerca algún evento especial, el Santuario de Athena puede ser un lugar _realmente_ aburrido.

Claro está que desde que llegué siempre estuve envuelta en cualquier tipo de situación surreal, pero en el momento en el que decidí comportarme, todo perdió la gracia, y más cuando comencé a cortar vínculos. Podrá parecer ridículo, pero el conflicto interno que sufrí aquélla noche me cambió por completo.

Esa mañana, pasando un ameno rato en silencio junto a Camus, me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que debería de hacer. No podía volverme aislada y antisocial en cuestión de minutos, eso era evidente, pero era necesario enfrentar ese absurdo miedo a la soledad que tenía. La cuestión era, ¿cómo demonios llevarlo a cabo?

Y qué mejor que consultar al experto en el tema, sobre todo cuando lo tenía justo ahí.

- _Maître_ -comencé-, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- _Certainment_.

- Nunca… ¿usted nunca le ha temido a la soledad?

Eso. ¿Para qué andar con rodeos cuando se pueden hacer las cosas directamente?

El Congelador no dijo nada, y mientras más minutos transcurrían, más llegaba a pensar que había cometido un error al preguntarle. Pero claro, estaba hablando con el más cerrado de toda la Orden, ¿y de pronto le pedía que se confesara con una extraña? Necesitaba un curso urgente de sentido común…

- El miedo a la soledad -murmuró justo cuando yo estaba abriendo la boca para disculparme-, sólo lo sienten las personas que no soportan estar consigo mismas. Cuando necesitas estar con alguien, sin importar quién pueda ser, es porque hay algo en ti misma que no te gusta o le temes.

Después de eso, un pesado silencio se volvió a acomodar entre nosotros, y mientras le daba más vueltas a lo que había dicho, más cierto sonaba. Sí, yo le tenía miedo a lo que era capaz de hacer, sin mencionar todo lo que no me gustaba de mí.

Suspiré sin darme cuenta y el otro soltó una pequeña risa.

- _Ne inquiétez pas, gosse (1)_. La gran mayoría sufre del mismo problema. El secreto está en aceptarse con todo y defectos.

- Pero, ¿qué no se supone que los defectos son algo que deberían de corregirse? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que se debe intentar -contestó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el sol comenzó a salir-, pero nadie es perfecto. Todos estamos hechos de virtudes y defectos que nos caracterizan y nos hacen ser únicos.

- Y cuando es por miedo…

- Chloe, entiendo que estés insegura de lo que te ha pasado en los últimos meses -interrumpió con tono no tan frío-, pero quien más te conoce eres tú misma. Necesitas estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en tu interior si es que quieres controlarlo y, para lograr eso, debes de pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo misma.

- Entiendo… -murmuré después de un momento de contemplación.

- Ahora, yo te haré una pregunta -y esperó hasta que yo asintiera para continuar-. ¿Esta conversación se debe a algo en especial?

Ah, conflictos morales.

Por un lado, mi Chloe interior me _suplicaba_ que le dijera para así poder quitarme ese peso de encima, pero por otro lado estaba mi instinto de supervivencia señalándome que si acaso esto se llegase a saber, me quemarían en leña verde por hereje.

- No lo sé -contesté, optando por el punto medio. _Ignorance is bliss_.

- De acuerdo -concedió el otro, sin creer ni un poquito en mi respuesta. Y luego, poniéndose de pie para regresar a Acuario-: Sólo recuerda que, lo que sea que te pase, no tienes por qué quedarte callada. Hay muchos aquí que podríamos ayudarte.

- _Merci_ -dije con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

**. : o : .**

Siguiendo los consejos de Camus, al día siguiente fui con la única persona que entendería a la perfección lo que me pasaba.

- _Honey, I'm home!_ -grité con voz cantadita una vez que pisé Cáncer.

Cuando no recibí ningún tipo de respuesta, me dirigí hacia la habitación privada del Oscuro, sólo para encontrarlo acostadito en su cama, roncándole a los cuatro vientos.

- Hey, Sebastián -susurré al tiempo que sacudía el pie que se había escapado de la sábana.

- ¿Qué quieres? -gruñó medio despierto.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu servicio social? Pensé que tenías que levantarte temprano ahora.

- Renuncié -volvió a gruñir, abrazando la almohada y dándome la espalda-. Ahora vete.

- Está bien. Sólo quería avisarte que hubo un… incidente con Saga y ahora es albino.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó emocionado, incorporándose como resorte.

- No -contesté con tono sádico.

La siguiente hora la pasé siguiéndolo por toda la Casa de Cáncer, escuchando cómo, cuándo, dónde y con qué me iba a matar por irrespetuosa, a lo que le señalé que esa promesa ya me la había hecho antes y que seguía sin cumplirla.

- ¿Y me vas a decir a qué viniste? -preguntó cuando por fin se le pasó el coraje.

- Eventualmente. Ahora sólo quiero que me expliques -crucé los brazos-, ¿por qué los cadáveres?

- ¿Cadáveres…?

- Claro, tu papel tapiz -señalé uno de los muros-. ¿Por qué?

- Chloe, es muy temprano para que me hagas esto -murmuró, llevándose una mano a la sien.

- Está bien -respondí-. Entonces dime por favor cómo resuelvo la crisis existencial que me quita el sueño. Tengo problemas éticos y tú eres el único que sabe qué hacer.

- Créeme que soy la última persona a la que deberías de pedirle un consejo -dijo divertido mientras se recargaba en una mesita de madera y agarraba una uva-. Para el caso hubieras ido con Shion o con Dohko. Incluso Aioria es mejor en ese tema.

- Ellos no tienen el poder de resucitar a la gente, tú sí.

- Ah, entonces es eso… -murmuró e hizo un ademán para que me sentara junto a él en la mesita una vez que quitó el plato con uvas-. Chloe, no podemos cambiar el destino. Lo que debemos hacer es acoplarnos a él -y, después de un suspiro largo-. Yo sé lo que sientes, pero no debes dejarte llevar por eso. Eres una buena amiga, Chloe, pero al final, eso no va a contar para nada.

- Ya lo sé -contesté-, lo que quiero que me digas es cómo hacerlo.

- Eso es lo fácil -rió acercando el plato para ofrecerme una uva-. Sólo tienes que aceptarlo y, una vez que hayas hecho eso, dejarlo ser viene solo.

- O sea que, una vez que me entre en la cabeza la idea de que no puedo hacer nada, ¿no lo haré?

- Suena absurdo, ¿no? -dijo en voz baja mientras masticaba una uva.

- Bastante -contesté de igual manera, contemplando la frutita en mis dedos.

**. : o : .**

Al principio, aislarme no fue algo sencillo. Pero, mientras fueron pasando los días, descubrí que esto era algo que podría hacer, sobre todo considerando que todos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo entrenando o haciendo lo que fuera que hiciesen.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era ocupar mis ratos libres y como nunca he sido totalmente ociosa, me mantuve atareada perfeccionando mi griego, el cual rayaba en el insulto.

Obviamente, la primera persona en notar el cambio fue Shura.

- Chloe -dijo desde la puerta de mi habitación-, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Por qué iba a sentirme mal? -pregunté, tratando de enfocarme en el libro que tenía en las manos.

- No es eso… Lo que pasa es que no has salido de tu habitación más que para comer y entrenar.

- Encontré un pasatiempo divertido -murmuré, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perderle el hilo al texto.

- ¿Ahora lees Filosofía clásica? -preguntó con tono incrédulo.

- Era eso o Derecho Romano.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Athene -contesté, aún sin quitarle los ojos al libro-. Lo cambié por… algunos objetos que encontré en una habitación. El que me lo vendió parecía muy interesado.

- ¿Qué objetos? -susurró el otro, sospechoso de mis palabras.

- Ah, nada de valor, realmente… -y subí la mirada para ver su reacción-. Un par de espadas japonesas y un dije que parecía de plata. Estaban olvidados en un cuarto oscuro y decidí darles un buen uso.

- ¿Que hiciste qué…? -murmuró con una mezcla de horror e ira.

- ¡Cómo crees! -reí cuando ya no pude soportar más-. Cambié un anillo que aún conservaba.

- Qué chistosa estás últimamente -dijo molesto.

- Eso es sólo porque ustedes se dejan -respondí mientras cerraba el libro-. En todo caso, es divertido aunque lo niegues.

- Claro, divertido para ti…

- _A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, ne? (2)_

- Y sólo por eso -dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa perturbadora en la cara-, entrenarás más hoy. Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

Con un gruñido de exasperación, puse el libro sobre la cama y salí detrás de él… sólo para encontrar que Zelha nos estaba esperando de brazos cruzados, apoyada contra una columna.

— _Chèvre! (3)_ —grité mientras me le echaba encima—. ¿Ya mejor?

— Todo bajo control, Cangreja —me contestó con una carcajada.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana; Shura organizando combates de prueba entre la Cabra y yo, yo quejándome porque él no movía un dedo y Zelha contando cada chiste.

Cuando por fin comenzó a anochecer, me encontraba sentada en las escaleras del Templo, aprovechando la última luz del día para leer las sabias palabras de Platón, cuando Shura me llamó para que entrara, ya que, según él, me tenía una sorpresita.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche? -me preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

- Err… ¿dormir?

- No, antes -rió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí.

- ¿Prepararme para dormir? No sé, Shura, tienes que darme una hora específica.

- ¿Qué tal… dentro de una hora? -me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bórrate esa sonrisa de la cara -gruñí-. Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Milo.

- Oye, tú fuiste la que pensó mal -contestó con una carcajada-. En todo caso, soy un poco más sutil en ese tema.

- Ajá -levanté una ceja-, estoy segura.

- Bueno, ¿quieres saber la sorpresa o no? -cuando asentí, el otro mostró una sonrisa aún más amplia, lo que me dio mala espina. Este se traía algo-. Bueno, ¿qué harías si te dijera que botarás esa máscara a la basura? -preguntó señalando mi rostro.

- Lo siento, pero soy monógama -murmuré mientras me cruzaba de brazos-. Tendría que matar al Santuario entero.

- Y, ¿si fuera legal? -susurró, acercándose más a mí.

- Por favor -bufé con desdén-. Este lugar es demasiado machista.

- _Not anymore_ _(4)_ -dijo con un tono casi seductor-. Athena revocó la ley de las máscaras. En una hora, habrá una reunión en el Coliseo para hacerlo oficial.

- ¡¿En serio?! -grité cuando me recuperé del shock, para luego reaccionar como la Chloe de siempre lo hubiera hecho: aventándomele a los golpes-. ¡Maldito sádico desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no decírmelo antes?!

- ¡Quería que fuera sorpresa! -se defendió entre carcajadas, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

- Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿verdad? -dije con voz forzada, dejando de atacarlo.

- Pequeña -susurró con algo distinto en su voz que no pude reconocer-, créeme que eso es lo último que quiero que hagas.

Para ser totalmente honesta, ese comentario me sacó de balance, por lo que no dije nada y me senté en el suelo, bastante desconcertada. Al cabo de un momento, Shura se sentó junto a mí y vimos lo que quedaba del atardecer en completo silencio, bastante cómodo, si me lo preguntan.

Pero cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo, me quedé fría como piedra. Lentamente, dicha mano subió hasta llegar a donde la máscara terminaba y comenzaba el resto de mí.

- ¿Puedo…? -preguntó con voz tan baja que casi no lo escuché.

- Es casi oficial -contesté, algo nerviosa-. Aparte, no es algo que no hayas visto antes.

- ¿Antes? -repitió, levantando una ceja.

- Claro, cuando pasó todo el incidente con Saga y demás.

- Te equivocas -dijo con una sonrisa que apenas y pude ver debido a la falta de luz-. Nadie te ha visto más que el Patriarca.

Eso me puso un poquito más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por lo que, en lugar de contestar, me enfoqué en no ahogarme. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me encontraba en esa situación, y no sabía si reírme o llorar. Llorar de risa hubiera sido una buena opción, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo y evitarme el ridículo.

Al parecer, Shura tomó mi silencio como una afirmativa y comenzó a despegar la máscara de mi rostro. Cuando por fin terminó, un viento helado me hizo saber que, probablemente, me asemejaba mucho a un jitomate en esos momentos.

_¡Merci, mon Dieu_, por crear las noches!

- ¿Ves? -susurró con voz contenta, viéndome directo a los ojos-, te dije que era más sutil.

Casi sin parpadear, sentí cómo movió su pulgar hasta mi ceja, en donde descansaba una pequeña cicatriz que me había quedado de cuando vivía con mi amado Saga. Al pasar sobre ella, se detuvo por completo y su garganta dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.

- No sé si deshacerse de las máscaras sea una buena idea después de todo -murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunté, tratando de sonar como si nada pasara.

- Es… complicado -contestó con una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos de silencio, me dejó la máscara en el regazo y se puso de pie-. Vamos, o se nos hará tarde.

Con un espantoso hormigueo en las manos, me coloqué la máscara y lo seguí calladita.

**. : o : .**

Llegamos un poco más de un cuarto de hora antes de la atracción principal, por lo que me senté en la arena del Coliseo, con la espalda recargada en un escalón, a observar a los que estaban ahí; Marín se notaba tensa, pero la que realmente me causo gracia fue Shaina. La pobre la agarraba contra cualquier alma desdichada que osara pasar frente a ella para luego temblar como hoja.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrán portado sus máscaras?

'_Demasiado,'_ me respondió mi vocecita.

Y la verdad es que la máscara sí tenía su uso; ya que nadie me veía nunca la cara, podía disfrazar mi voz sin revelar nada cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pero los beneficios eran muy pocos comparados con la libertad de respirar sin dificultad.

Volteé hacia arriba para encontrar que varios Santos Dorados ya se encontraban sentaditos en sus lugares acostumbrados, pero mi mirada se enfocó en uno en especial.

¡¿Qué demonios le había picado?! Concedido, seguía siendo sólo una niña, pero sabía distinguir cuando alguien me tiraba los perros. ¡Y de qué manera! Qué sutileza ni qué nada. Milo era más sutil con las chicas a las que recogía quién sabe donde.

Cuando notó que lo miraba, me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Así que de eso se trataba, ¿eh? Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego y primero muerta antes que dejar que él se saliera con la suya.

Aleisha me hizo una seña para que me colocara a su lado izquierdo, y cuando por fin el Patriarca apareció en escena, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar. Definitivamente, ese hombre tenía que pasarme la receta.

- Amazonas, _blá blá blá_ -comenzó su discurso ritual, del que escuché poco.

Discretamente, miré a mi alrededor para observar reacciones. Había unas cuántas que se encontraban muy nerviosas, entre ellas, la cabra. Si el asunto no era por decisión propia, entonces tendrían que quitarse las máscaras y sólo Dios sabe en qué acabaría todo. Si ya de por sí las Amazonas habíamos dejado el Santuario patas para arriba…

Aunque, en realidad no le veía el sentido a esconder la cara y no el cuerpo. Si el chiste era hacerles olvidar a los demás el hecho de que éramos mujeres, yo hubiera empezado por ponerle una sábana encima a Shaina.

-…ahora, podrán quitarse las máscaras bajo su propia discreción -eso. Ahí estaba la parte que me interesaba.

Sin perder el tiempo, me quité el asqueroso pedazo de metal de la cara y vi de reojo a Shura, quien se inclinó hacia el imbécil de Saga para decirle algo al oído.

Y justo en ese momento -porque no podía ser antes, por supuesto-, un incidente me vino a la cabeza.

"_Tenías fiebre… De todas maneras, no creo que te sirva de mucho ahora." _

Maldito, maldito, ¡maldito Saga! ¡Desgraciado manipulador! ¡¿Quién se creía para hacerme una de ese calibre?!

A menos que Shura me hubiera mentido, Saga me había quitado la máscara sin permiso de nadie, ¡y sabiendo que estaba más que prohibido!

Ahora, si la ley se iba, también las consecuencias de romperla se iban con ella, por lo que mis planes para matar a Saguis se derrumbaron tristemente. Pero siempre hay otras maneras de obtener lo que se quiere, y el descarado de Géminis no se salvaría de esa.

Si seguía así, tendría que conseguirme un librito negro y pronto.

En cuanto el Patriarca se fue, me lancé hacia Capricornio con todo lo que daban mis piernas y me encerré en mi habitación. Si había algo que me negaba a hacer, era continuar el momento que se había dado antes entre Shura y yo.

Una vez que me aseguré de que estaba sola, grité furiosa, mi puño atravesando limpiamente la pared a modo de catarsis. Obviamente, redecorar las paredes siempre es terapéutico.

- _Merde_, Chloe -murmuré observando mis nudillos llenos de sangre-, nada más a ti te pasan estas cosas.

Con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia el pequeño espejo que adornaba mi cuarto y me miré fijamente a los ojos. Estaba más pálida, más ojerosa y más demacrada de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Pero -sonreí- ya no tenía máscara…

-----

Traducciones:

(1) No te preocupes, pequeña.

(2) Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer, ¿no?

(3) Cabra.

(4) Ya no.


	10. Carpe Noctem

**Nela:** Querida, claro que te lo permito! Y siempre será un honor para mí tenerlos aquí, leyendo mi pequeño fic.

Chloe es muy compleja, sí (más de lo que se ve, pero eso lo iré desarrollando poco a poco), Shura cree ser sutil y en cuanto a Masky… bueno, es bien sabido que los psicópatas son genios y, aunque Killer trate más el aspecto humano y normal del Oscuro, no hay que olvidar que es un psicópata, jaja.

Camus me parece que es uno de los personajes más interesantes (siempre son los callados, no?) y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por analizarlo más. A ver qué sale P

A Saga lo dejo en paz por el bienestar de mi salud xD.

Y bueno, un besote, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que lo que sigue esté a la altura de tus expectativas.

**Barbara-Maki:** Sospechas! xD!! A Shaina no la queremos en este universo… pero quién sabe, en una de esas me invento otro en donde sí la aprecien, jejeje. Mil gracias!!

**K!tTy:** Es como una telenovela!! Nada más falta la madrastra malvada xD. Gracias por tu review, linda!

**Diana Artemisa:** Gracias!! Todos los Dorados son sensuales y tienen hormonas… el chiste es que las encuentren xD. Pero para eso estamos, no?

Y no nada más Chloe, sino todas las Amazonas han puesto su granito de arena para poner el Santuario patas para arriba y cambiarles drásticamente la vida a sus habitantes, cosa que nosotras solamente narramos como mejor podemos.

Acerca de Chloe y sus miedos y conflictos internos… eso lo iré trabajando poco a poco por el bien de la trama y mi salud mental, pero te prometo que se pondrá más interesante.

Un besote y mil gracias por seguir leyendo!!

**Silence Messiah:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, preciosa! Me hace realmente muy feliz saber que estoy logrando mi cometido con Masky y Chloe y, por favor, si de repente ves que me extravío en el camino de Mary Sue, no dudes en decírmelo y lo corregiré de inmediato xD.

El romance con Shura es interesante, y te prometo que lo será más en los capítulos que vienen… empezando por este.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste lo que viene tanto como a mí!

**Pilla Doll:** Acá está la continuación! Y sí, el pony debería morirse…

**Navarhta:** Ya somos 2 las que lo amamos! Masky es lo mejor. Y habrá venganza contra Saga, lo prometo, kuku. Gracias y un besote.

**Shadir:** Lo siento!! Ya arreglé el capítulo, mil gracias por avisarme. Y Shura no sabe lo que le espera, kukuku…

-----

Disclaimer: Me compré un CD de los Goo Goo Dolls y lo amo. Ese sí es mío!!

-----

**CARPE NOCTEM**

Pasaron semanas y, por suerte, Shura no había hecho nada que se le pareciera siquiera a otro "incidente", lo cuál me tenía muy tranquila.

Gracias a los intentos fallidos de Shaina por molestarme, me enteré que las Pruebas Vestales se acercaban y que, en la lista de invitadas principales, nos encontrábamos todas las Amazonas -excepto Ninah, quien se había regresado a Siberia-, por lo que me dediqué a entrenar más allá del límite humano.

Hasta que ya no soporté.

Desde aquél día en que se había abolido la ley de las máscaras, había tenido una real necesidad de ir con Saga y, de menos, dejarlo sordo. Pero no se había dado la oportunidad hasta que se apareció en el Coliseo mientras Marín y yo discutíamos acerca de la terquedad del género masculino.

La cosa fue más o menos como sigue:

Cuando Saga se dio cuenta de que las dos estábamos platicando de algo que no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento que, supuestamente, estábamos haciendo, se enojó.

- El hecho de que Athena les conceda un pequeño derecho no quiere decir que pueden pasearse por este lugar como si fueran amas y señoras -gruñó a nuestras espaldas-. Y si acaso pretenden que incidentes como éste sean pasados por alto…

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto -interrumpí, sin darle la cara-, ir con Athena y acusarnos como si estuviéramos en preescolar? Madura, Saga.

- Chloe… -escuché susurrar a Marín a modo de advertencia, para luego ponerse de pie-. Discúlpenos, Maestro, no volverá a repetirse. ¿No es cierto, Chloe?

- Deberías aprender más de Marín, niña -dijo el otro con tono burlón cuando no hice ningún esfuerzo por ponerme de pie-. Si sigues así, te meterás en más problemas de los que podrías contar.

- Y tú deberías de tener más cuidado, Santo -respondí, volteando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-, si es que quieres que tu falta de respeto por las leyes de Athena no se haga pública.

Sin dejar que ninguno de los dos dijera otra palabra, me puse de pie, le dirigí una pequeña reverencia a Marín y me fui de ahí. Por lo menos había sacado un poquito de mi enojo, y la cara de ira que puso el peliazul valía toda la pena del mundo.

**. : o : .**

Cuando llegué a Capricornio esa tarde, encontré a un muy molesto Shura teniendo una conversación con un furioso Saga. ¿De qué hablaban? De mí, por supuesto.

- Chloe, siéntate -entonó Shura sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Saga-. Ya todos tuvimos suficiente de tu actitud cínica¿no crees?

- ¿Cínica¿_Yo_ soy la cínica? -pregunté incrédula, después de haberme sentado frente a ellos.

- Y no sólo eso -continuó el otro como si yo no hubiera hablado-, sino que agarras de pasatiempo el meternos en cuantos problemas puedas sin importarte nada más.

- Shura, mira…

- ¡No! -gritó, golpeando la mesa con el puño-. Esta es la última vez que te brincas cualquier autoridad que no te parece. De ahora en adelante, obedecerás y serás humilde ante tus superiores¿te quedó bien claro?

El enojo de Shura era comprensible y hasta justificado, pero la cara de satisfacción mal disfrazada de Saga terminó por reventarme. Esto terminaría de una buena vez.

- Más que eso -susurré, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndome de pie-. Todos ustedes se burlan de nosotras y nos tratan como se les da la gana sólo por que estamos bajo su tutela. Pero que quede claro que no son superiores. Son una bola de niños soberbios que no soportan la idea de que una mujer se acerque a reemplazarlos -di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la entrada del Templo-. Pero eso va a cambiar, empezando por ti, Santo de Géminis.

Seguí caminando sin ver si me seguían, y, siendo honesta, no podía importarme menos. De Saga podía esperarme cualquier cosa, pero nunca creí que algo así llegase a pasar con Shura, y mucho menos después de haberme tirado los perros como lo había hecho.

Pero, realmente¿qué podía esperar? Los hombres son criaturas extrañas, incapaces de descifrar, que tienden a ponerse del lado más conveniente en el momento oportuno.

Aún así, hubiera dolido menos si Shura hubiera escuchado siquiera la versión completa de los hechos. Porque estoy segura de que Saga sólo le dijo lo que le pareció.

Para cuando levanté la mirada, me encontraba frente a la puerta principal. Levanté la mano para golpearla, pero me detuve. Si seguía con mi plan original, todo a lo que estaba apegada ahora, todo lo que me permití disfrutar y todo lo que había aprendido a querer se iría por la coladera.

'_Pero, si no…'_

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces y, después de unos momentos, me recibieron aquéllos ojos tan llenos de serenidad y compasión de Shion. Para mi vergüenza, tuve que sacar fuerza de mi enojo para poder hablar.

- Señor, vengo a ver a Athena…

**. : o : .**

Permanecí hincada frente al trono papal un poco más de 15 minutos, esperando a que Shion regresara para avisarme si Athena me recibiría o no, y mientras trataba de ganar un poquito de terreno en cuanto a compostura, reflexioné ante la situación.

Lo que le pediría a Athena rayaba en el descaro; no llevaba ni un año en el Santuario y ya había pasado por 3 Maestros e incontables problemas, pero la única manera de solucionarlo era regresar a donde pertenecía.

¿No?

- Chloe… -levanté la mirada para encontrar a Shion sentándose en el trono-. Athena ha decidido que yo me haga cargo de la situación.

- _Oui, Monsieur_.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Antes de que respondas, deberás saber que, debido a tu historial en el Santuario, Athena ha resuelto, en su gran sabiduría, que esta sea la última oportunidad que se te da. Después de lo que se concluya hoy, no tendrás más opción.

- Estoy consciente de eso, Señor, pero mi decisión está tomada.

- Yo sé -murmuró el Patriarca con un suspiro-, y créeme que comprendo perfectamente que esta no sea una situación fácil para ti, pero te sacamos de ese Templo por una buena razón.

- Lo entiendo, Señor, y agradezco de todo corazón el cuidado que me han procurado

-cerré los ojos, para no perder la voz de nuevo-, pero después de pasar tiempo en Capricornio, me doy cuenta de que, aunque Shura es un gran Maestro, yo pertenezco a otro lugar.

- De acuerdo -suspiró Shion después de unos minutos. Luego, para sorpresa mía, se levantó del trono y se paró frente a mí-. Pero quiero que tengas presente algo muy importante: si algo llegase a ocurrir, lo que sea, siempre puedes acudir tanto a nuestra Señora Athena como a mí.

- Gracias, Señor… -susurré con la cabeza agachada y una pequeña sonrisa, aferrándome a todo lo que tenía para no llorar.

**. : o : .**

Llegué a Capricornio ya entrada la noche, después de haber hecho una pequeña escala en el comedor para ver qué se me antojaba. Pero, cuando entré, la escena que me recibió era lo que menos me esperaba.

Caminé, abriéndome paso por entre los varios pedazos de madera que, según supongo, solían ser sillas, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Como siempre, estaba vacía, a excepción de los 5 artículos que había llevado conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comencé a guardar mis cosas. De camino había tenido suficiente tiempo como para controlarme y tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya después encontraría la oportunidad de sacarlo de alguna manera… con suerte… ojala.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Shura desde la puerta de la habitación, casi provocándome un paro cardíaco.

- Estoy desarrollando la cura contra el cáncer¿no es obvio? -musité sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente, Shura era la última persona con la que quería tratar en ese preciso instante.

- Chloe… -le escuché murmurar, pero seguí con mi plan de desconocerlo. Y todo iba bien, hasta que se paró frente a mí y me tomó del brazo-. Chloe, no me ignores.

- Interesante petición, viniendo de ti -susurré molesta, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- No entiendes lo difícil que fue para mí tener que darle la razón a Saga -respondió, soltando mi brazo.

- No, no entiendo y no, no _tenías_ que darle la razón a ese imbécil -dije en voz baja, resumiendo lo que estaba haciendo-. Pudiste haber escuchado todo lo que pasó en lugar de sólo la versión diluida.

- Está bien¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿Ahora sí te interesa? -levanté una ceja-. Pasó que tu amiguito ignoró la ley de las máscaras cuando todavía existía. Pasó que, ahora que ya no puedo matarlo por haberme visto la cara cuando lo tenía prohibido, decidí que pisotear su ego sería apropiado -murmuré, doblando una camiseta y metiéndola a la mochila-. Eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora, con tu permiso -continué, poniendo mi mochila al hombro-, me tengo que ir.

- Ya basta, Chloe -gruñó el otro, tomando mi brazo _yet again_-. Sabes bien que tienes prohibido irte sin el permiso del Patriarca.

- Ese lo tengo -contesté con la sonrisa más falsa que haya tenido que fingir.

- ¿Y ahora qué -preguntó, subiendo el tono de voz y dejándome ir-, te irás quién sabe a dónde y tirarás todo lo que has logrado a la basura?

- _Au contraire_, Shura. Seguiré entrenando en Cáncer -respondí, caminando hacia la entrada del Templo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero sólo alcancé a llegar a las afueras del Templo de Virgo y para cuando pude abrir los ojos, tenía la vista nublada.

- Por lo menos ya sabes lo que sientes por él -susurré.

Pudo haber sido poco el tiempo que pasé con él, pero Shura realmente era una persona extraordinaria y, a decir verdad, estuve muy cerca de arrepentirme y quedarme en Capricornio.

Tuve que apretar la mandíbula para contener aquel molesto nudo que tenía hacía horas. Estaba convencida de que la decisión que había tomado era necesaria, no sólo para mí, sino para él también. Puedo ser distraída, pero se notaba a leguas que Shura ya había tenido más de un conflicto con Zelha por sus problemas emocionales.

Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, resumí mi camino hacia Cáncer.

- Es curioso -resonó la voz de Su Oscuridad una vez que llegué al cuarto Templo- cómo, no importa qué pase, siempre terminas regresando a tu hogar¿no crees?

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y crucé los brazos, pacientemente esperando a que el otro terminara con su acto de intimidación.

- Pero, al fin y al cabo, a mí me interesan más los motivos -continuó, saliendo de detrás de una columna y caminando en círculo alrededor de mí, a modo de acecho-. Anda, cuéntame… ¿Problemas en el paraíso¿O acaso me extrañaste, mi niña?

- Montones -bufé, harta y cansada. Ya era suficiente desgaste el tener que lidiar con Shura y Saga como para también tener que soportar al torcido mental.

- Hace unas horas, Shion me mandó llamar -dijo el otro a modo de conversación, dejando de actuar como buitre del mal y recargándose en una columna a mi derecha-, para informarme que vendrías. Así que dime¿qué quieres?

- Quiero que me entrenes para las Pruebas Vestales -contesté, mirando directo en sus ojos y, por la manera en que sonrió, pude darme cuenta de que le divertía el no poder intimidarme como a todos los demás.

- ¿Shura no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? -preguntó, levantando una ceja y sonriendo torcidamente.

- Eso no te importa -gruñí de vuelta.

- De acuerdo -consintió por fin, después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, su voz adquiriendo una seriedad aterradora-. Pero quiero que sepas que esta vez no te será tan fácil. Te entrenaré para ganar, sin importar el precio.

- _Très bien_ -susurré, sintiendo de pronto como si le hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo.

Ni bien terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo, el Cangrejo me envió a dormir con el argumento de que necesitaría todas mis fuerzas para entrenar, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude conciliar el sueño.

La mayor parte de la noche la pasé acostada en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo y la mente dando círculos incongruentes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera mantenido mi bocota cerrada, si me hubiera quedado en Capricornio, si hubiera decidido largarme de una buena vez de este lugar…?

'_El "hubiera" no existe.'_

Furiosa, apreté las manos y sentí cómo mis uñas se encajaban en las palmas, haciendo pequeños cortes en forma de media luna. Estaba sufriendo en vano, y todo por enamorarme de un incompetente emocional. Ridículo.

Harta, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, en busca del _stash_ secreto de _grappa_ que el Oscuro escondía detrás de un bloque suelto, justo a un lado de su cama.

_Parfait_.

Con todo cuidado, abrí la puerta de su habitación y asomé un ojo, sólo para encontrar que estaba vacía y, después de asegurarme de que, en efecto, estaba vacía, proseguí a remover dicho bloque de mármol y sacar una botella medio llena.

No contaría con todas mis fuerzas para el entrenamiento, pero estaría _muy_ relajada.

Con un suspiro, me recargué contra la pared, me empiné la botella, sintiendo de inmediato cómo el alcohol quemaba todo por dentro y estudié la habitación con detenimiento. Estaba vacía a excepción de la cama, una silla de madera y yo y, curiosamente, no estaba decorada con personas.

Menos angustiada, me dediqué a observar la palma de mi mano y las minúsculas heridas que tenía, ya todas comenzando a cicatrizar. Era chistoso cómo el dolor físico no significaba nada cuando lo que en realidad dolía se encontraba adentro.

- Esta es una escena interesante -rió Masque de Mort desde la puerta-. Ahora, si no te molesta¿podrías explicarme qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?

A decir verdad, su oportuna interrupción no me había sorprendido. Hacía meses había notado que los lamentos dentro de la Casa desaparecían cuando él pasaba por ahí. Los espíritus atrapados todavía se aterraban de él, aún después de muertos…

- Estoy tomando -murmuré, dándole otro trago a la botella y frunciendo el ceño-. Pensé que era algo obvio.

- ¿Nerviosa por lo que te espera? -preguntó divertido, cruzando los brazos.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? -volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin tono de burla. Cuando no respondí, el otro salió de su postura amenazante y se sentó junto a mí-. Dime qué te pasa, Chloe.

- No eres mi confesor -respondí a media voz, levantando la botella para darle otro trago, acción que interrumpió el Cangrejo al quitarme dicha botella.

- Soy tu Maestro y te di una orden -dijo con voz firme, haciéndome desear con toda mi alma que las miradas mataran.

- Son problemas emocionales femeninos que jamás podrás entender -gruñí, arrebatándole la botella.

- Haz el intento -susurró, deteniendo mi brazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- Es tonto, de hecho -suspiré, un poco mareada-. Todo es culpa de Saga… Ese imbécil no sabe cuándo dejar de actuar como un desgraciado. Me provoca matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

- Ya veo… -murmuró el otro, mientras yo terminaba de beber lo que quedaba en la botella-. Ese es tu problema; sinceramente, yo no te creo capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, no? -pregunté molesta.

- Hay una gran diferencia en pensar en matar a alguien y realmente matar a alguien -explicó, mirándome directo a los ojos-. Te darás cuenta de eso cuando la situación lo amerite y será tu perdición.

- Ahórrate el discurso -bufé-, el entrenamiento empieza hasta mañana.

- Cambio de planes -anunció, poniéndose de pie-. Ya que no puedes dormir, empezaremos ya.

Desganada, lo observé dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar un paquete que había colocado sobre la silla unos minutos antes y aventármelo para después salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Tras examinar el paquete con la mente en blanco, lo abrí. ¿Su contenido? Ropa.

Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de dormir… Intrigada, volteé la mirada hacia abajo; lo que traía puesto sólo se podía describir como "harapos".

_Sutil._

De vuelta en mi habitación y cambiada de ropa, me observé en el espejo. El atuendo no tenía nada de especial, a decir verdad; pantalones, una camiseta que sólo tenía la manga derecha larga y guantes, todo negro. Lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que Su Oscuridad lo hubiera conseguido.

Ese hombre era extraño y bizarro y necesitaba urgentemente un exorcista/psiquiatra pero, contrario a la opinión popular, no era una mala persona. Al menos no por completo.

- ¿Lista? -me preguntó Masque de Mort con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que asentí-. Bien.

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que había pasado, el Templo de Cáncer se disolvió y una brisa helada me anunció que nos encontrábamos en el Yomotsu.

- Como te dije antes -resonó la voz del Cangrejo alrededor de mí, aunque nos encontrábamos frente a frente-, este entrenamiento no será sencillo. Te volveré un arma, Chloe, pero deberás obedecerme al pie de la letra.

- Está bien… -susurré, un poco nerviosa.

Con una carcajada, Masque de Mort levantó los brazos y varias sombras se levantaron del suelo, sujetándome con fuerza.

- Quieta -ordenó el otro cuando traté de zafarme-. Son por tu bien.

Inmediatamente dejé de luchar y fruncí el ceño, logrando que el Oscuro soltara otra carcajada. Extrañada, estuve a punto de discutir, cuando comenzó a desarrollarse una escena frente a mí.

Una mujer que no reconocí, con un recién nacido en brazos, se deslizaba por las calles de Fontainebleu, siempre cuidadosa de permanecer oculta de la poca luz que había, constantemente mirando sobre su hombro.

Cuando llegó a un callejón, la pelirroja se aseguró por enésima vez de que se encontrara sola y dejó al bebé en el pavimento sin titubear. Con un suspiro de alivio y sin mirar atrás, la joven desapareció en las sombras de la noche.

- ¿Se te hace familiar? -susurró Masque de Mort en mi oído, logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Toda mi vida creí que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y, por extraño que parezca, esa idea me ayudó a salir adelante por mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto -pregunté, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta-, deprimirme?

- Claro que no -susurró de nuevo, rodeando mi cuello con su mano-. Para saber a dónde vamos, necesitamos saber de dónde venimos. Esto que ves -murmuró, mientras un recuerdo de mi infancia en el orfanato se manifestaba frente a mí- tienes que dejarlo atrás. Todo es una mentira.

En contra de mi voluntad, varias lágrimas cayeron al suelo cuando la escena cambió, mostrándome esta vez a mi hermana.

- Basta -murmuré, sin tratar de enmascarar mi tristeza, logrando que la mano que tenía en el cuello se cerrara más, impidiéndome dejar de mirar.

Resignada, observé con detenimiento.

Era yo. Estaba en un mercado, robando algunas joyas, cuando los dueños del local me descubrieron. Cuando me di cuenta, corrí lo más rápido que pude, tratando de llegar al campamento pero era demasiado pequeña como para huir lo suficientemente rápido.

Ellos también eran criminales, sólo que mucho más peligrosos que yo.

Audrey escuchó mis gritos cuando comenzaron a atacarme y no pudo evitar ir y tratar de sacarme de ahí.

La mataron enfrente de mí.

- Tú eres la responsable de lo que le pasó a esa mujer -dijo el otro, nada en su voz que indicara algún tipo de juicio-. Nunca lo olvides.

- ¡Nunca he podido olvidarlo! -grité furiosa, forcejeando para soltarme-. Desde ese día he tenido que vivir con el pecado de haber matado a la única persona que jamás me quiso, así que no te atrevas a decirme qué hacer al respecto. ¡No eres nadie y no entiendes _nada!_

Sin verlo, Masque de Mort me asestó un golpe en el estómago, sacando todo el aire que tenía.

- Silencio -enunció a media voz-. Estás aquí para aprender.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el Oscuro me liberó y caí al suelo de rodillas, sin fuerza para levantarme.

- Tu primera lección, Chloe, será enfrentar tus pecados.

Lentamente, subí la mirada sólo para descubrir que me encontraba viendo directamente en mis ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, me puse de pie y examiné lo que tenía enfrente.

Era una réplica de mí misma.

- Si realmente pretendes lograr algo en este lugar, primero tendrás que hacerte frente -se escuchó la voz de Masque de Mort resonar desde cada rincón del Infierno.

Inquieta, miré a todas partes. Se había ido, dejándome sola.

- No va a regresar -murmuró la otra.

- Silencio…

- Ambas sabemos que no puedes hacer esto -continuó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Moriremos aquí.

- Que te calles -la amenacé, sintiendo como si millones de hormigas me caminaran por debajo de la piel.

Desde aquél día, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por siquiera verme en el espejo y no acabar con lo que veía. Y ahora, lo que más odiaba tenía voz.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! -grité, lanzándome hacia ella.

Con todo lo que tenía, apreté su cuello, sintiendo cómo el latido de su corazón se hacía más rápido y su respiración más agitada. Tan frágil…

Sin poder detenerme, miré directamente en sus ojos; apenas se podían distinguir las pupilas por la falta de luz, pero lo que me dejó fría fue su mirada. Estaba realmente aterrada de mí.

_Como Audrey lo había estado de ellos…_

De pronto, toda la fuerza que tenía me abandonó, dándole oportunidad a mi réplica de escapar, pero cuando creí que me atacaría de regreso, me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

Sintiendo un espantoso vacío, me senté a su lado y observé con detenimiento mis manos.

**. : o : .**

Pasaron varias horas antes de que mi otra yo recuperara el conocimiento y, cuando lo hizo, su reacción, aunque natural y justificada, me partió el corazón.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de mí.

Mientras esperaba a que despertara, caí en cuenta de que esta réplica mía no era exactamente yo. De serlo, hubiera reaccionado de igual manera y nos hubiéramos matado la una a la otra.

No, ella era diferente. Su mirada no era cínica, sino transparente.

- Te pido que me disculpes -murmuré, sin saber realmente qué decir-. Por favor.

- Está bien… -contestó confundida después de unos minutos, sin saber bien si estaba siendo sincera con ella.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no le haría nada, se sentó junto a mí y pasamos un largo rato en silencio, ella muerta de miedo y yo sin voz.

- Para ser honesta, no sé qué decir -murmuré, con la mirada fija en el espacio.

- No tienes que decir nada -susurró ella de vuelta, su voz llena de lástima-. Si hay alguien que te conoce perfectamente, esa soy yo.

- He cometido tantos errores que ya perdí la cuenta -continué, tratando de no perder la voz de nuevo-, y nadie lo sabe mas que tú. Creo que es por eso que no soporto…

- Lo sé -susurró de nuevo.

- Discúlpame…

- Ya lo hice¿recuerdas? -respondió con tono juguetón-. Vamos, deja de sentir lástima por ti misma. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Shura tenía razón -murmuré con una diminuta sonrisa-, no puedo tomar nada en serio. ¿Qué cosas tenemos que hacer?

- Bueno -comenzó, apoyándose en sus manos y echándose hacia atrás-, podemos quedarnos aquí y pudrirnos en este infierno, o podemos tratar de salir.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? -pregunté de vuelta, imitando su postura-. Dudo que el imbécil este nos deje salir tan fácilmente.

- Como se pueda -susurró, sus ojos brillando con determinación-. ¿O acaso le ibas a pedir permiso?

- Sería la primera vez -reí.

- No podemos seguir peleadas, Chloe. Si queremos seguir viviendo, tenemos que dejar todo esto atrás -dijo, con los ojos cerrados-. Ya tendremos tiempo después para sentirnos miserables por lo que no podemos remediar. Mientras tanto, tenemos que seguir luchando.

Mi hermana una vez me había dicho que en este mundo hay que luchar para ganarse el derecho a vivir y, estudiando a mi réplica, me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a ella. En sus ojos podía ver a alguien que estaba dispuesta a pelear y morir por ese derecho junto a mí.

Con una sonrisa amarga, me pregunté si acaso ella podía ver lo mismo en mí.

- De acuerdo -enuncié, poniéndome de pie-. Salgamos de este espantoso lugar.

- ¡Por fin! -gritó feliz, parándose de un brinco.

Con una determinación que no había sentido antes, abrí los brazos y comencé a juntar mi cosmo, mi clon imitándome y, mirándola de reojo, sonreí. No importaba lo que me costara, ella vería lo mismo.

La única manera de salir del Yomotsu era tener completo control sobre sus puertas, cosa que tenía Masque de Mort. Lo que tenía yo que hacer era quitárselo.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil…

El Yomotsu fue iluminándose con un brillante resplandor morado al tiempo que yo invocaba todo el poder que tenía, pero el control que tenía el Cangrejo del Mal era demasiado. Pronto, me di cuenta de que no sería suficiente y, sin perder la concentración, comencé a cruzar todos los límites que tenía.

Para mi sorpresa, varias luces que se encontraban alrededor mío comenzaron a unírseme, logrando que mi poder incrementara considerablemente, mientras que, en el Templo de Cáncer, varios de los rostros que adornaban las paredes comenzaron a desaparecer.

Volví a desviar la mirada hacia mi costado, sólo para darme cuenta que me encontraba de nuevo sola y sonreí. Había pasado la prueba.

Poco a poco, el Yomotsu comenzó a disolverse, aún sin desaparecer por completo. Harta, cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité con todo lo que tenía, logrando que el resplandor morado fuera adquiriendo tintes dorados.

Una brisa cálida me golpeó de pronto y volví a abrir los ojos, reconociendo inmediatamente los pilares del Cuarto Templo. Satisfecha, bajé los brazos y suspiré profundamente cuando de pronto sentí que el suelo se me movía.

Caí sin sentir el golpe y lo último que pude ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue la silueta de Shura de Capricornio frente a mí.


	11. Innocence

**Barbara-Maki:** Gracias! Qué bueno que te gustó y bueno... realmente, tú eres la única que ha descrito a Death Mask como "lindo" con lo que le hizo a Chloe xD.

**Lyrou:** Disculpa... no quería dejarte con un ataque de ansiedad! A la próxima le corto en lo más interesante para que no vuelva a ocurrir xDD. Entre Chloe y Death Mask las cosas se van a resolver pronto, lo prometo.

**-----**

**A/N: **(Me estoy poniendo al corriente con Lux Aeterna xD)...Este chap está dedicado a todos los que han cambiado de opinión acerca del Cangrejo del Mal. Gracias por su apoyo!

Disclaimer: Adivinaron. Pero no descansaré hasta tener por lo menos a Death Mask...

**-----**

**INNOCENCE**

Dos musarañas discutían enfurecidas para ver quién tenía derecho a comerse a un ciempiés, el cuál, aprovechando la terquedad de sus depredadores, comenzó a escabullirse debajo de una roca.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer lo que hiciste! -gritó la primera.

- ¡Estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me venga en gana! -argumentó la otra.

- Si quieres que siga siendo tu casa, deberías de jugar mejor tus cartas -gruñó la primera con una sonrisa sardónica.

- No me amenaces, Capricornio -desafió la segunda, notablemente molesta-. Te aseguro que no quieres ir por ese camino.

- No es una amenaza -sonrió la otra-, es un hecho.

¿Capricornio? Jamás en mi vida había conocido a una musaraña que se llamara Capricornio. Aunque, para ser honesta, jamás había conocido a una musaraña, mucho menos una que discutiera con otra.

_'Bichos tontos, se les fue la comida.'_

Fruncí el ceño, notando de repente que las dos se encontraban paradas en un puente colgante, vestidas como árabes y montando a caballo.

Abrí los ojos, convencida de que las musarañas tenían patitas demasiado cortas como para alcanzar los estribos, y me encontré con la fuente de mis delirios: Shura y Masque de Mort a punto de hacerse pedazos el uno al otro.

¿Shura en Cáncer…?

- Hay algo que no estás viendo -susurró Masque de Mort, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo fui el único que logró lo que ninguno de ustedes _inútiles_ pudo.

- Y eso lo justifica todo¿no? -Shura levantó una ceja-. No seas ingenuo. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo pudo haber salido mal y pudiste hacerle más daño?

- Pero ese no fue el caso -argumentó el otro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso fue suerte! -gritó furioso Shura, tomando al Cangrejo por el cuello de la camiseta y azotándolo contra la pared.

Viendo que la situación pasaba de divertida a un desastre nuclear en potencia, me aclaré la garganta y me incorporé, recargando mi espalda en el pilar más cercano.

- A veces parecen una bola de neandertales¿sabían? -susurré, notando que tenía la garganta hecha pedacitos-. Ningún ser humano normal grita tan fuerte.

Como por arte de magia, Shura dejó ir a Masque de Mort, quien soltó la carcajada, diciendo algo en italiano que pude traducir en mi cabeza como "usar el cosmo para subir el volumen de la voz".

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Shura, sentándose frente a mí.

- Como si me hubiera atropellado una estampida de dinosaurios -contesté con una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Y bien -intervino el Cangrejo, levantando una ceja-, cómo te fue con el entrenamiento?

- Fue dramático, intenso y deprimente… pero sobreviví -dije, dedicándole una sonrisa que entendió al momento.

- Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte¿no? -rió sardónicamente, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? -volvió a preguntar Shura a media voz, claramente no convencido.

- He estado peor -susurré-. Por cierto, no me malinterpretes pero¿qué haces aquí?

Estuviste en el Yomotsu casi dos días respondió Masque de Mort a mis espaldas-. Toma, esto te ayudará… -murmuró, destapando una botella de _grappa_ y ofreciéndomela.

- Cuando no pude sentir tu presencia después de tanto tiempo, me preocupé -murmuró el otro, ojeando con desprecio la botella.

- ¿"Tanto tiempo"? -tosí después de un trago-. Shura, fueron dos días.

- Se supone que estabas entrenando -gruñó, a modo de explicación-, y se necesita un permiso especial para salir del Santuario. Y no me equivoqué al suponer que _este enfermo_ -mató al Cangrejo con la mirada- te había hecho algo.

- Y gracias a _este enfermo_ -contraatacó Masque de Mort-, su cosmo comenzó a desarrollarse.

- Hay otras formas de hacerlo…

- Tu plan de mimarla no funcionó…

- Me duele la cabeza -interrumpí, levantando la voz lo más que pude-, y su falta de madurez no está ayudando. Ahora -continué, poniéndome de pie con la ayuda de Shura-, iré por algo de comer. Compórtense, o tendré que acusarlos con sus madres.

Salí de Cáncer determinada en llegar al comedor, pero mis fuerzas se acabaron 50 pasos después, obligándome a sentarme en un escalón para no rodar por la Calzada. Gracias a los Dioses, era de noche, así que me dediqué a contar estrellas para no quedarme dormida en lo que reunía suficiente energía para llegar a mi cama.

- Regresaste rápido -anunció Shura con tono sarcástico, caminando hacia mí.

- Decidí no ir –susurré-. Prefiero el aire fresco.

Sin presionar el asunto, Shura se sentó junto a mí en silencio, los dos observando las estrellas como si no hubiera un mañana. Hasta que:

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en tu entrenamiento? -murmuró sin quitarle los ojos al cielo.

- Hice las paces conmigo misma -respondí, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Confrontación inevitable -susurré sin ganas de hablar, regresando la mirada a una estrella en particular que me había gustado.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -murmuró de nuevo después de unos minutos. Cuando asentí, continuó-¿Por qué regresaste a Cáncer?

- Es más fácil para mí entrenar con Masque de Mort -susurré, rogándole al Cielo que no fuera cierto.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el otro, notablemente confundido.

- No me malinterpretes -gruñí, viéndolo directo a los ojos-. Eres un excelente Maestro, Shura, pero no para mí.

_'Para mí, eres otra cosa.'_

- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

- Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero -interrumpí, dedicándole una mirada severa.

- No he sido más que honesto contigo, Chloe -contestó el otro, molesto-. Si he dicho o hecho algo, siempre ha sido la verdad.

- Lo sé_…_

_'Y eso lo hace más difícil…'_

- Entonces dime¿qué soy para ti?

- No me puedes preguntar eso, Shura, y menos en estos momentos -dije, exasperada.

- Respóndeme -gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿En serio necesitas que te lo deletree? -contesté, forzando la voz.

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, la mano derecha de Shura se encontraba sujetando firmemente la parte trasera de mi cuello, sus ojos brillando fijos en los míos y todo él unos cuantos centímetros más cerca de mí.

Pero para mi sorpresa, pasaron unos momentos y seguíamos en la misma posición. Con un suspiro interno, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese helado de pronto.

- Chloe, yo… -murmuró el otro, bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Tengo que irme -le interrumpí con tono seco.

Antes de que Shura pudiese reaccionar, me puse de pie en un solo movimiento -tratando de ignorar el espantoso mareo que me provocó el hacer esto- y me dirigí de nuevo hacia Cáncer sin mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando por fin logré subir el último escalón del Templo, una mano salió de entre las sombras y tomó mi brazo con fuerza. Cansada, miré de reojo a Masque de Mort, que se encontraba recargado en una columna y con la mirada fija en Shura.

- ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día? Estoy realmente agotada -susurré.

Sin decir nada, el otro me soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Menos mal que había desquitado su terquedad con Shura.

Con lo que me quedaba de energía, me arrastré hasta mi cama, quedándome dormida ni bien mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

**. : o : .**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, alterada por un sueño extraño que no podía recordar, para descubrir que todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de unos cuantos rayos de luna que se asomaban por la ventana.

Una de dos: o dormí muy poco, o dormí mucho.

Me puse de pie con todo el trabajo del mundo, sintiendo los efectos secundarios de la estampida y me paré frente al espejo. Mi reflejo me miraba cansado e indiferente, brillando con una extraña luz azulada.

Entrecerré los ojos; ahora tenía un sospechoso parecido con un espectro.

Molesta, me puse mis botas y salí de Cáncer, dispuesta a deambular hasta que mis músculos se recuperaran un poco y, después de unos minutos de atravesar Templos sin ser detectada, me encontré frente a la entrada del Coliseo.

Alguna vez, cuando todavía era pequeña, había visto fotografías del Coliseo Romano y todavía recuerdo lo sorprendida que estaba de ver que tan magnífica construcción existía en el mundo. Aunque en menor escala y de diseño más sencillo, el Coliseo del Santuario era muy parecido, pero en ese momento estuve convencida de que éste que tenía frente a mí era mil veces más grandioso.

Entré sin prisa y, una vez en medio de la arena, me concentré. Levanté mi brazo izquierdo, tomé la sombra que se formó con la mano derecha y la convertí en una especie de lanza, con la que me dispuse a desentumecerme.

Y así estuve, dando piruetas y realizando movimientos complicados por lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciéndome tropezar con mi propio pie. Gracias a la Divina Providencia, la lanza me sirvió para no caer de narices en el suelo.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando escuché una carcajada a mis espaldas y, casi como reflejo, di la vuelta, empeñada en noquear al chistoso.

- ¡No seas tan voluble! -rió Saga, parando el golpe con una mano-. No quise desconcentrarte.

Con una diminuta sonrisa, hice que la lanza desapareciera, dejando al otro agarrando nada más que aire.

- Curioso truco… -murmuró el peliazul, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿De dónde sacaste todos esos movimientos?

- Tiempo libre -respondí, tratando en vano de sujetar mi cabello-. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Si realmente crees que nadie se percata de tu presencia, eres más ingenua de lo que creí -sonrió el otro-. Por algo somos Santos Dorados¿sabes?

- Saga, aunque te conste que me fascina pelear contigo, ahora no estoy de humor -murmuré, llevando mi mano izquierda hacia mi frente para detener el dolor de cabeza.

- Entonces, ya somos dos -respondió-. Vamos, veremos si esos ataques tuyos son efectivos.

Fruncí el ceño sospechosa, pero decidí acceder a su propuesta, así que cree dos lanzas y le arrojé una. Después de todo, no sonaba tan mal.

- Hay algo que no entiendo -dijo, adoptando una pose de combate que yo jamás había visto-; ¿cómo es que nos llevamos tan mal?

- Bueno, eso depende -respondí, lanzando un golpe que el otro detuvo-. Hay personalidades tuyas con las que no tengo problemas.

Saga soltó una carcajada y barrió el suelo con la lanza para hacerme caer. Yo di un pequeño brinco y pisé un extremo, forzándolo a soltar el otro.

- De acuerdo, te concederé eso -sonrió-. Pero tienes que aceptar que tú no eres una perita en dulce.

- Nunca he dicho que lo sea -sonreí yo, haciendo que las armas desaparecieran-. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir.

- ¿Sigues enojada por lo que pasó con Shura? -preguntó cuando estaba yo a punto de salir del Coliseo, logrando que me detuviera. Con un suspiro, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar un lugar relajante-. No es ningún secreto que hay algo entre ustedes dos…

- Saga -murmuré, sintiendo otra vez a esas desgraciadas hormiguitas bajo la piel-, te pido de favor que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa.

- Entonces es cierto -respondió, caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba-. Sigues enojada.

- _No_, Saga, no estoy enojada -apreté los dientes, hablando lo más lento posible para que el otro me entendiera-. Te estoy pidiendo que te dediques a otra cosa que no sea hacerme la vida miserable. ¿Ves? A esto mismo me refería; tu esquizofrenia me está enloqueciendo a mí.

- ¿Mi esquizofrenia? -preguntó divertido, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, tu _esquizofrenia_ -repetí, viéndolo directo a los ojos-. No puedes tener una conversación normal sin que tus otras personalidades interfieran. Por Dios, eres más difícil de tratar que Masque de Mort y él debería de estar internado y estudiado bajo grandes dosis de medicamentos.

Todo estuvo en completo silencio por unos momentos y Saga sólo se quedó ahí, sin mover un músculo ni decir una palabra. Únicamente me miraba con esa intensidad desgastante.

Yo lo miraba de vuelta, contando pelusitas en mi cabeza.

Y hasta que el desdichado no pudo contener un pequeño espasmo, ahí fue donde lo entendí todo.

- Lo estás haciendo a propósito… -susurré, entrecerrando los ojos, más allá de la indignación. Saga sólo se echó a reír.

- Es demasiado fácil -contestó.

- Eres un sádico, maniático y sin oficio -gruñí, dando la media vuelta para regresar a Cáncer.

- ¡No te enojes! -me gritó el otro, todavía muriéndose de risa.

- _Fuck off_, Saga -respondí sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Vas a ver que las cosas con Shura se arreglan!

- Cáete muerto -volví a gruñir, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, tenía que aceptar que Saga y yo compartíamos el mismo sentido del humor.

**. : o : .**

- ¿Lista? -preguntó Masque de Mort, descruzando por fin los brazos.

- Lista -respondí yo, adoptando la posición de defensa.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, el entrenamiento al que me sometía el Maligno había cambiado, enfocándose más en el aspecto físico del combate. Aunque claro, como a él realmente no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos con pequeñeces, le había pedido a alguien más que lo hiciera por él.

A Afrodita de Piscis.

Teniendo bastante tiempo libre debido a sus roces con Alexa, Afrodita pasaba la mayor parte de sus días arreglando el jardín de rosas que había detrás de su Templo. Eso, hasta que el Cangrejo lo invitó a participar en nuestro entrenamiento. Curiosamente, él era uno de los pocos que no parecía molestarse por el particular ambiente de la Cuarta Casa.

Cosa que yo consideraba muy bizarra, ya que Cáncer olía a cementerio y el otro aparentaba tener olfato de sabueso.

Como todos, siempre me pregunté la razón por la cuál esos dos eran tan buenos amigos, ya que no podrían ser más diferentes el uno del otro ni aunque lo intentaran. Pero, viéndolos juntos, por fin pude comprenderlo… ellos eran los "diferentes" del lugar.

_Claro, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan._

Tratando de concentrarme para no usar mi cosmo, apreté los dientes y los puños, viendo de reojo a Afrodita, quien se encontraba a mi derecha.

Sin perder más el tiempo, éste se lanzó contra mí, apuntando un golpe hacia mi estómago, el cuál paré con el brazo y respondí con la rodilla, sin éxito. Entrecerrando los ojos, volví a hacer el intento, esta vez con una patada circular que logró hacer contacto.

Con una sonrisa, Afrodita se llevó la mano hacia el labio, limpió la poca sangre que había podido sacar y volvió a atacarme. Esquivé el golpe por poco, para después ser derribada por un codazo en la espalda, cortesía de Masque de Mort.

- Eso fue injusto -protesté, apoyando las manos en el suelo para ponerme de pie.

- Todo se vale en la guerra -respondió el Maligno, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de donde yo estaba-. Tienes que poner atención a todo tu alrededor, no sólo a tu oponente. De nuevo.

Con un suspiro, terminé de ponerme de pie y adopté la posición de defensa de nuevo, esta vez teniendo a los dos frente a mí.

Sin aviso, ambos se lanzaron en mi contra, Masque de Mort por la derecha y Afrodita por la izquierda.

Fruncí el ceño y di un paso hacia atrás, tratando de leer sus movimientos. Con toda dificultad, paré un par de golpes y esquivé otros, dándome cuenta de que no podría derrotarlos juntos. No, tendría que separarlos.

Eso, o…

Con un par de movimientos, logré que Masque de Mort quedara a mis espaldas y Afrodita frente a mí y, entrecerrando los ojos, hice un mortal hacia atrás, apoyé mi mano en el hombro del Cangrejo y caí por fin detrás de él, inmediatamente haciéndome hacia un lado.

Casi como un accidente en cámara lenta, Afrodita terminó de lanzar un puñetazo hacia donde yo solía estar, golpeando en su lugar a Masque de Mort, quien salió volando unos cuantos metros para finalmente estrellarse contra una columna.

- Eso fue trampa -tosió el Cangrejo, poniéndose de pie.

- Todo se vale en la guerra -repetí con una sonrisa, cruzándome de brazos.

- Chistosa -gruñó el otro, dándome un pequeño zape acompañado por las femeninas risitas de Afrodita-. Ya, lección concluida. Vete a hacer lo que sea que hagas.

- Sí, Señor -respondí, _rolling my eyes_. El Cangrejo podía llegar a ser _tan denso_ a veces…

**. : o : .**

Tras de un par de horas sumergida en agua caliente, por fin logré, después de varios días de estrés, poder relajarme como se debe.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, recargada mi cabeza en el borde de la terma, cerré los ojos y sentí cómo el vapor me escondía del resto del mundo, aunque fuera meramente ficticio y temporal. De cualquier modo, me hacía feliz.

Hasta que empecé a percatarme de una molesta sensación en los dedos. Frunciendo el ceño, abrí los ojos y miré mis manos, maldiciendo con toda mi alma el haberme arrugado como pasita.

Molesta, di la vuelta y busqué mi toalla con la mirada, sin poder encontrarla.

- Pensé que te habías ahogado -escuché una voz a mis espaldas antes de sumergirme por completo en el agua, aterrada-. ¿Te asusté?

Casi por debajo del agua, di la vuelta sólo para encontrar al Diabólico, parado frente a mí, con esa sonrisita insoportable… y mi toalla en la mano izquierda.

- ¿Buscabas esto? -preguntó, levantando un poco la toalla, claramente muy divertido.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué _coño_ estás haciendo aquí? -siseé, más allá del enojo, tratando de cubrir lo más que podía con los brazos. Gracias a los Dioses, el vapor era bastante-. Sabía que eras un degenerado maldito, pero esto es demasiado.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente -respondió el otro, alejándose un poco y sentándose contra un pilar.

- Por Dios, no es tan importante como para que vengas hasta acá -dije, sintiendo cómo el agua se enfriaba de pronto.

- Tal vez no -rió-, pero así no puedes evitarla. A menos que decidas que no necesitas la toalla para irte.

Furiosa, le di la espalda de nuevo, aún sumergida hasta el cuello, y comencé a planear su asesinato. Podría ahogarlo y decir después que se resbaló. Después de todo, los accidentes son muy comunes y nadie lo extrañaría, realmente. Hasta podría jurar que muchos lo agradecerían…

- Es chistoso lo que sucede con Shura -rió suavemente después de unos minutos-.

Cree ser misterioso y discreto pero, si pones atención, todo se vuelve obvio.

- No empieces a--

- Hay mucha gente en este mundo que prefiere vivir sola el resto de su vida que volver a perder a alguien importante -continuó como si yo no hubiese dicho nada y, tras escuchar eso último, decidí quedarme callada, ahora llena de curiosidad-. Esa noche que los sorprendí juntos, me di cuenta de que él es una de esas personas.

- ¿Cómo? -susurré, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por favor, Chloe -volvió a reír-; el momento era perfecto, la tensión rebasaba los límites… Todo lo tenía enfrente y, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Después de eso, todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio.

Siempre creí que Shura era un verdadero discapacitado emocional, pero las palabras de Masque de Mort tenían sentido. Demasiado sentido para mi gusto.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que el Cangrejo no era lo que aparentaba ser. Ya sospechaba yo que todos lo tenían en un concepto erróneo, pero sólo tras haber convivido lo suficiente con él me percaté de que dejaba que los otros vieran únicamente lo que él quería, mientras él se dedicaba a observar con una frialdad aterradora todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Discretamente, me di la vuelta y lo miré a través del vapor. Todavía se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en un pilar, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, sonrió.

- Me parece que se sigue culpando por lo que pasó con Aiolos. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que pasará por su cabeza para pensar que algo así podría pasar contigo -bufó, casi indignado-. Aunque no puedo culparlo, realmente. Estoy seguro de que él creía estar haciendo lo correcto, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

- ¿Tú sabías? -murmuré, casi sin querer.

- Siempre tuve mis sospechas -respondió, abriendo los ojos y mirando directo a los míos-. Pero, contrario a los demás, yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué? -susurré, curiosa.

- Porque, al igual que Saga, yo creo que teníamos razón –sonrió-. Aunque eso lo juzgará la historia y nadie más. Sé que no puedes entenderlo -añadió al ver mi expresión de confusión-, pero la vida que llevamos no es sencilla. Muchos tuvieron que renunciar a lo que querían para hacer lo que debían, como Aioria e incluso Shura. El problema es que, conforme pasa el tiempo, una vida de sacrificio puede convertirse en una carga demasiado pesada, por lo que algunos deciden cortar todo lazo sentimental que los hace humanos para poder sobrellevarla.

- Como Camus… -agregué en voz baja.

- Así es -respondió con otra sonrisa-. Lo que nos distingue a Saga y a mí es que nosotros decidimos no conformarnos con esa vida y luchar por nuestra libertad. Pero, a fin de cuentas, es poco lo que un hombre puede hacer en contra de lo que el destino le tiene preparado -continuó con una diminuta sonrisa amarga-. Muy poco.

Después de eso estuvimos en silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez lo vi, no como Maestro o Santo de Athena, sino como un hombre que veía su vida reflejada en la de los demás. Tal vez sin querer, me había dejado saber todo lo que lo hacía como era y una vez quitando eso del camino, lo único que quedaba era él.

No Masque de Mort, sino… _él_.

- Dime una cosa -susurré, tratando de que el momento de honestidad bruta durara lo más posible-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eso es algo que siempre te preguntarás -respondió, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. De pronto, se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y arrojó la toalla hacia donde yo estaba, para después dar la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. No sin antes-: Y salte de ahí, antes de que te disuelvas.

- Demasiado tarde -murmuré, viendo con tristeza lo que quedaba de mis dedos.

**. : o : .**

Esa noche, como muchas otras antes, no pude dormir. La conversación que había tenido con Masque de Mort seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza, cada vez encontrándole un nuevo significado.

Con un suspiro, me puse de pie y me asomé por la ventana. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

De todo lo que me dijo, una cosa se me quedó muy grabada: si acaso ganaba algo en las Pruebas Vestales, compartiría con todos ellos una vida de completo sacrificio. Tendría que dejar ir todo, todo lo que tenía y hasta lo que no era mío.

Y por enésima vez, me pregunté si esto era lo que realmente quería.

Siempre tenía la opción de agarrar las pocas cosas que tenía y largarme del Santuario hacia una vida segura pero, a mi parecer, vacía.

Si me quedaba, tendría que resignarme y aceptar lo que viniera con la boca cerrada y los brazos abiertos.

Claro. Justo cuando mi vida comenzaba a tener algún tipo de sentido, las dudas existenciales se volvían peores que nunca. Sólo a mí, definitivamente.

- No seas cobarde, Chloe -murmuré, apretando los dientes.

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, me di cuenta de que la vida de un huérfano y la de un Santo de Athena tienen mucho en común; invariablemente, lo poco que tienes puede desaparecer en cualquier instante, dejándote con las manos vacías y en búsqueda de algo más con qué reemplazarlo.

La diferencia es que, siendo Santo de Athena, Ella nunca te abandona. Eso es algo que no se consigue en las calles.

Claro, que la libertad desaparece por completo.

Entonces¿me quedaría en el Santuario y pondría mi vida al servicio de una Diosa con demasiados problemas familiares o vagaría errante por el mundo?

No, había pasado la mejor parte de mis días en el Santuario y había luchado bastante para conseguir un lugar en la vida de todas las personas que habitaban en él. No renunciaría a ello tan fácilmente.

Por lo menos no en un futuro cercano.

Con una sonrisa, saqué de mi mochila la espantosa máscara de Amazona que se me había dado cuando recién llegué y la observé con detenimiento.

Ella me observó con esos fríos ojos plateados, los detalles rojos y azules brillando ligeramente con la luz de la luna menguante.

Ahora tenía algo por qué vivir.


	12. Give Me Death

**Damaris Anna:** Preciosa, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Eres la primera (que yo sepa P) que lee Killer sin haber visitado antes Lux Aeterna y no tienes idea lo mucho que eso significa para mí T.T Estoy muy feliz de que te esté gustando, y espero que continues con la historia, porque te prometo que se pondrá MUY buena, jeje. Y, por favor, no dejes de leer LA... es impresionante, te lo aseguro.

Como ya lo dije antes, las cosas entre Shura y Chloe se aclararán en su momento (que será pronto, prometido). Mientras, es muy divertido jugar con los personajes y meterles un poco más de presión cada vez que conviven xD. Masky irá revelando más cosas interesantes (directa y/o indirectamente), y la historia de Chloe se revelará tarde o temprano.

Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Te mando un saludo y espero que disfrutes este capítulo, que está dedicado a ti y a tu amiga -

**Pilla Doll:** Masky es MUY chismoso, pero lo esconde bien xD. En cuanto a Saga... Zel se hará cargo de él, kukuku. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que te guste lo que sigue!

**Shadir:** Sabias palabras, amiga mía. En efecto, la máscara da libertades que no se consiguen de otra manera pero, como bien lo dijiste, lo que se necesita es libertad espiritual y mental. Eso es lo que intentará Chloe en este chap ;)

**Barbara-Maki:** Jajajaja! Gracias, preciosa!

**Navarhta:** Hn... Deberé emparejarte con Masky entonces! Qué bueno que te haya gustado!! Un besote -

**Lyrou:** Gracias! Y sólo por eso, esta vez serán dos capítulos también xD.

**Nela:** xDDD. Ah, la tensión. Pero eso hace más emocionantes las cosas, no?

**K!tTy:** Te amo, definitivamente. El honor sería todo mío, créeme!! (Checa el link de Deviant Art en mi perfil -)

En cuanto al chap... Masky es Masky, qué te puedo decir? Los dedos pasita es algo que siempre me ha pasado y que odio con toda mi alma, y Shura es un imbécil xD.

Espero que te sientas mejor, preciosa! Un besote.

-----

Disclaimer: Quiero un peluche de Dohko.

-----

**GIVE ME DEATH**

Ya había amanecido cuando abrí los ojos y encontré a Masque de Mort sentado frente a mi cama en su usual caracterización.

Frunciendo el ceño, me apoyé sobre mis codos y me incorporé.

- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté, tratando de sacar el sueño de mi voz.

- Por fin -respondió el otro, arqueando una ceja. Cuando puse cara de confusión, el otro aclaró-: Estuve horas tratando de despertarte, hasta que decidí que era en vano.

- Lo siento -murmuré, bajando la mirada.

- No importa -dijo el otro, poniéndose de pie-. Ahora levántate, que tenemos que entrenar.

Después de estirarme cual gato, terminé de vestirme y salí de la habitación, sólo para ser recibida por una bolsita de papel volando hacia mí. Casi por accidente, logré agarrarla antes de que me golpeara la frente y la abrí.

Frutitas secas.

Desconcertada, miré hacia arriba y encontré a Saga con una bolsita igual, aparentemente desayunando.

- Buenos reflejos -dijo, masticando un pequeño pedazo de lo que parecía ser una pera.

- ¿Gracias? -respondí, alzando una ceja.

- Ni lo menciones.

Sospechosa, mantuve la ceja levantada, mientras los otros se sentaban en la única mesa que había en el Templo a comer.

Siempre supe que los entrenamientos de Masque de Mort no eran ortodoxos, pero esto era más ridículo de lo común.

- No quisiera sonar demasiado quejumbrosa -comencé, inspeccionando un pedazo de manzana-, pero no entiendo qué está haciendo Saga aquí.

- Te enterarás pronto -respondió el Cangrejo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba-. El entrenamiento de hoy será algo diferente. Por ahora, te recomiendo que comas algo.

- _Très bien_… -murmuré, masticando la manzana.

Después de unos minutos de desayunar y escuchar una amena conversación acerca de la decoración de Cáncer entre Saga y el Diabólico, se decidió que era mejor entrenar.

No pude estar más de acuerdo. Esos dos me iban a volver loca con sus argumentos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos en el Yomotsu.

- Ah, mi lugar favorito -murmuré con un suspiro, observando el "cielo" con resignación.

- Pon atención, Chloe, que esta es la parte más importante del entrenamiento -dijo Masque de Mort, en modo Maestro-. Una batalla significa algo diferente para cada quien. Pero, sin importar cuál sea la razón, el resultado siempre será el mismo: habrá un ganador y habrá un perdedor. Ahora -siguió, cruzándose de brazos-, hay dos cosas que debes tener muy presentes. La primera: para ganar, debes desearlo más que el otro; la segunda: no existe una victoria para la que no haya que pagar un precio.

- ¿Un precio? -repetí, un poco nerviosa.

- Así es -respondió Saga con una pequeña sonrisa-. Todos hemos tenido que renunciar a algo para ganar.

Nada de esto me daba buena espina. Ahora tenía a dos Santos mentalmente inestables en el entrenamiento, hablando acerca de pagar precios. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no perder el aplomo.

- En las Pruebas Vestales, competirás con otros para ganar un lugar en la Orden -continuó el otro-, y muchos estarán dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ganar. Tú debes estar dentro de ese grupo. Debes aprender a explotar cualquier debilidad en tu contrincante, sin dejar pasar ni una oportunidad de hacerlo perder.

- Está bien -susurré, tratando de imprimirle convicción a mi voz-. ¿Cómo lo hago?

- Eso es exactamente lo que aprenderás esta vez -respondió Masque de Mort con una sonrisa sádica-. Entre los dos, te enseñaremos a leer a tu oponente sin revelar nada de ti.

Sin perder el tiempo, Saga comenzó a invocar su cosmo y el escenario comenzó a transformarse, dejando en su lugar las calles de París. Para mi horror, estaba de vuelta en el momento en el que mi hermana había sido asesinada.

- Quieta -me ordenó el Maligno cuando me disponía a destazar a los desgraciados-. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede tranquila viendo esto? -pregunté bastante molesta.

- Después de mucho analizarlo -intervino Saga, colocándose a mi lado y cruzándose de brazos-, llegamos a la conclusión de que este recuerdo es lo único que logra afectarte lo suficiente como para que cometas un error.

- ¿Y la idea es mostrármelo una y otra vez hasta que no sienta nada al respecto? -casi grité, apenas notando que mis uñas se encajaban en las palmas de mis manos de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que no -rió el geminiano-. Por favor, sé libre de sentir lo que te venga en gana… Teniendo en cuenta que es algo que sólo existe en tu memoria.

Entre furiosa y deprimida, caminé lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Audrey y me arrodillé junto a ella, analizándolo todo tan fríamente como me era posible. Cosa que me fue bastante difícil, ya que todo estaba calado en una borrosa nube roja.

- _Cessez de se torturer vous-même pour quelque chose qui s'est déjà produite (1)_ -susurró mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza para ver directamente en mis ojos.

- _Il a été ma faute _-susurré de vuelta, sintiendo cómo el aire me oprimía el pecho-. _Je suis désolé… (2)_

- _Ne soyez pas_ -respondió, cerrando los ojos-, _il n'y avait rien vous pourriez avoir fait (3)_.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, me puse de pie y levanté mis manos para examinarlas.

Estaban llenas de sangre.

- Ya entendí el punto -siseé, dando la vuelta para encarar a los dos malditos que tenía por Maestros y tratando de ignorar el repentino frío que sentí en todo mi ser.

**. : o : .**

Observé el atardecer griego sin poder sentir absolutamente nada, con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Desde que habíamos salido del Yomotsu horas antes, me sentía vacía, a excepción del aire que se esforzaba por entrar en mis pulmones, dejándolos pesados y revolviéndome el estómago.

Claro, que ni Saga ni el Maligno se me habían acercado siquiera. Aunque, a decir verdad, no lo hubiera notado. Lo único que podía captar era la sangre que, aunque imaginaria, seguía manchándome las manos.

- Chloe… -dijo por fin Saga a mis espaldas, lo cuál escuché como si me encontrara bajo el agua-. Por favor, niña, di algo.

- _Algo_ -murmuré, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi voz se escuchara.

- Lo que hicimos era forzoso -suspiró, sentándose junto a mí-. Cualquier otro hubiera utilizado a tu hermana para destruirte. Necesitabas cerrar de una buena vez ese capítulo de tu vida.

- Lo entiendo -cerré los ojos, sintiendo de pronto cómo el aire se anudaba en mi garganta, logrando ahogarme.

Sin poder detenerlo, comencé a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas quemándome la piel. Saga no dijo nada, únicamente me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó hacia él como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

Me sentía ridícula y avergonzada. Nunca en mi vida me había gustado llorar y _menos_ en público, ya que siempre lo consideré como una falta gigantesca de carácter. Pero había poco que podía hacer en ese momento; no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para detenerme, y menos para ponerme de pie y esconderme debajo de una piedra.

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer: me desahogué. En silencio, claro. Lo único que me delataba eran los imprevistos sollozos que estaban muy por fuera de mi control.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, logré calmarme lo suficiente como para enjugarme la cara. No tenía un espejo a la mano, pero estaba segura de que parecía _punching bag_.

A buena hora abolieron la ley de las máscaras, no cabe duda.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó Masque de Mort, acuclillándose frente a mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- Lo dudo -respondí, con una sonrisa mezclada con un sollozo, tallándome el ojo derecho.

- Será mejor que descanses un poco -susurró, apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- No -murmuré, ganando terreno en cuanto a compostura-. Prefiero seguir entrenando.

- No creo que sea buena idea--

- Necesito distraerme -interrumpí-. En serio, estaré bien.

Casi orgulloso de mis palabras, Masque de Mort sonrió ampliamente, se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos, para encontrarnos de nuevo en el Yomotsu. ¿Qué torcida fijación tenía el Maligno con las puertas del Infierno?

- De acuerdo -dijo Saga, sentándose sobre una roca y cruzando los brazos-. Es hora de que pongas en práctica todo lo que has aprendido.

Con toda calma, Masque de Mort dio varios pasos hacia atrás para darnos algo de espacio y se arremangó la camiseta, todo sin dejar de sonreír. No puedo decir que estaba sorprendida por tener que enfrentarme a él, realmente. Era algo que veía venir desde hacía unos días.

Tratando de concentrarme en lo que tenía enfrente, me coloqué en posición de ataque.

- En una pelea, debes recordar varias cosas -comenzó Saga, mientras el otro se preparaba para atacarme-: no desperdicies ni la más mínima oportunidad que se te presente, utiliza siempre lo que puedas para atacar o defenderte, aprende a leer a tu contrincante, nunca lo subestimes y, tal vez lo más importante… todos tenemos un punto débil.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Masque de Mort, hice lo posible para grabarme las palabras de Saga en la cabeza y me preparé, cambiando inmediatamente a modo de defensa.

Sin decir palabra, el Maligno se me fue encima, convocando su cosmo en el proceso, forzándome a retroceder un poco e invocar todo el poder que tenía. Casi en automático, bloqueé todos los golpes que el otro lanzaba, incapaz de hacer mucho más al respecto.

Hasta que un rodillazo acertó, lastimando varias de mis costillas.

Con un brazo en el abdomen y el otro protegiéndome, tosí un poco de sangre.

- Pon atención, Chloe -me amonestó Saga, aún sentado en su roca-. Si sigues así, serás presa fácil.

Molesta, me tragué mi respuesta y me concentré de nuevo, esta vez enfocándome en _observar_ al Cangrejo.

_Punto número uno: nunca lo subestimes._

Estaba convencida de que jamás había subestimado a Masque de Mort.

_Punto número dos: utiliza todo lo que puedas._

Si mi retentiva no me fallaba, el Maligno tenía más fuerza física, más control de cosmo y más experiencia. Aunque, haciendo memoria, no era muy veloz que digamos.

_Punto número tres: todos tenemos un punto débil. _

Claro, el chiste era encontrarlo.

_Punto número cuatro: aprende a leer al oponente._

Entrecerrando los ojos, traté de ver más allá de la pose amenazante y confiada, fallando en encontrar algo que me diera la pauta para empezar a descifrarlo. Tal vez por eso Masque de Mort era un adversario tan temido, sin contar el hecho de que no tenía que matar a alguien para hacerle perder la vida.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y los volví a abrir.

Nada.

Un poco apanicada, mi mente inició una búsqueda frenética entre toda la basura que guardaba, sintiendo como si cada vez me alejara más de la respuesta. Hasta que, de pronto, lo encontré, casi por milagro.

Era un dicho popular que los ojos son la ventana al alma, por lo que miré directamente en los de el Cangrejo, convencida de que, por buen actor que fuera, habría algo en ellos que no podría esconder.

Y casi sonrío al descubrir que no estaba tan errada, si no hubiera sido por lo que encontré.

Muerte.

Contrario a lo que indicaba su nombre, el Cangrejo era la personificación de la muerte. Lo que encontré en sus ojos me lo confirmó todo; todo el horror, el miedo, la angustia, la satisfacción de una persona que encara su final… Todo estaba ahí, revuelto.

Sintiendo cómo la sangre abandonaba mi cabeza de golpe, di un paso hacia atrás.

- Chloe, escúchame -intervino Saga con voz firme, casi como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento-: nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Para dañar a un hombre, no debes atacarlo a él, sino a sus demonios.

- Saga, estoy convencida de que tus palabras están llenas de sabiduría -respondí, intentado que mi voz no temblara-, pero en este momento me confunden, más que ayudarme.

Tras oírme decir eso, el Maligno soltó una carcajada que me congeló por dentro.

- Sé perfectamente qué fue lo que viste -dijo, fascinado de ver que, por primera vez, me había logrado asustar-, pero te diré algo que te dará la ventaja suprema: la máscara que ves es la que define al hombre.

Sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua congelada. No podía ser tan simple¿cierto?

De pronto, todo empezó a hacer "clic". Camus de Acuario me había dicho que nuestros defectos y temores nos definen y nos hacen ser quienes somos. Saga acababa de decirme que había que atacar a los demonios, no a la persona en sí. Y el Maligno lo había juntado todo… nada menos que en su nombre.

Masque de Mort.

Su debilidad era la muerte. ¡Le temía a la muerte!

- Joder, es tan obvio que me dan ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces -anuncié, logrando que los dos se rieran como locos-. ¿Cómo es que nadie más puede verlo?

- Simplicidad, mi niña -respondió el objeto de mi frustración con una sonrisa, regresándonos a Cáncer-. Nadie puede ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

Realmente, había que reconocer la genialidad del asunto. ¿Quién hubiera sospechado que su miedo era morir cuando se rodeaba gustoso de cadáveres?

- Un momento -murmuré, frunciendo el ceño-, si tu debilidad es la muerte y llevan horas diciéndome que no desperdicie oportunidades… ¿me estás insinuando que te mate?

- ¿Y si así fuera -rió, recargándose en una columna y levantando una ceja-, qué harías?

- Te diría que ahora sí perdiste la razón -gruñí, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no quieres ganar un lugar en la Orden? -preguntó, casi consternado-. Porque, si es así, dime y no seguimos perdiendo nuestro valioso tiempo.

- Claro que quiero un lugar, pero--

- Entonces, tienes que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario -interrumpió, mirándome con su usual intensidad-. Créeme, tu oponente no se tocará el corazón sólo porque tú no quieres un cargo de conciencia.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder el argumento, miré en dirección de Saga, quien sólo sonrió, me dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió de Cáncer, dejándome con todo el paquetito.

'_Está bien, que así sea.'_

- De acuerdo -murmuré, cruzándome de brazos e intentando mantener la calma-. Pero, te das cuenta de que hay otras maneras de hacerlo¿verdad? No necesariamente tengo que quitarle la vida al otro.

- Te aseguro que -susurró, caminando hacia mí en modo acecho-, casi siempre, ese será el caso. La gente no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que desea… Explícame -continuó, acorralándome contra la pared sin siquiera tocarme-¿por qué habría uno de renunciar a algo que merece?

Eso ya era un ataque directo y, por el brillito que adquirieron sus ojos, pude corroborarlo. Estúpido Saga cobarde.

Inhalé profundamente y traté de ganar un poco de terreno. Podría estar confundida, Shura podría no corresponderme jamás, el mundo podría acabarse en ese preciso instante, pero tenía que ponerle un alto inmediatamente, antes de que su torcida cabecita empezara a pensar.

- Quítate de encima de mí -gruñí, tratando de sonar amenazante. Aunque había que aceptarlo; jamás iba a parecer amenazante junto al Diabólico.

- Dame una buena razón -sonrió, inclinándose en mi oreja-. Requieres a alguien que tenga los pantalones para dar el primer paso. Después de todo, necesitarás un lugar en dónde vivir cuando pierdas.

Sintiendo como si la sangre me hirviera, convertí una pequeña sombra que se encontraba cerca de mi mano en algo parecido a un puñal y se lo puse en la garganta, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Te lo pediré de nuevo -siseé-: quítate de encima de mí.

- Vamos, acéptalo de una buena vez…

- No juegues conmigo, Masque de Mort -susurré, acercando un poco más el puñal a su cuello-, a menos que quieras enfrentarte a tu peor pesadilla.

- ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó, acercándose un poco más a mí, cosa que creí imposible hasta ese momento-. No creo que necesites más invitación.

Casi desesperada, apreté con fuerza la sombra en mi mano, hasta que esta comenzó a temblar. Con una sonrisa, el otro envolvió mi mano con la suya, amenazando su propia vida.

- ¿Y bien? -ronroneó con torcido placer. Cuando vio que yo no iba a hacer nada, apretó más mi mano, comenzando a flexionarla un poco-. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que fue mi idea matar a tu hermana -susurró, tocando mi frente con la suya-, que yo mandé a esos hombres a hacerla pedazos?

Intenté gritar, pero el sonido se quedó atorado en mi garganta, saliendo en su lugar un diminuto quejido. Simplemente no me quedaba la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

En un solo movimiento brusco, Masque de Mort torció mi mano, haciéndome soltar el arma, la cuál se desvaneció momentos antes de tocar el suelo. Enfurecida conmigo misma por no haber hecho algo para defenderme, apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, mientras que el otro me soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro de decepción.

**. : o : .**

Pasados tres días después de ese incidente, el Cangrejo del mal se apareció en mi habitación, de la cual yo no había salido para evitar toparme con él, para avisarme que habían llegado por fin las esperadas Pruebas Vestales.

Sin prisa, comencé a alistarme, casi sorprendida de encontrar que tenía la mente en blanco. Curioso, siempre que sabía que iba a pelear, pasaba lo mismo…

Salí de la habitación para encontrar que el Diabólico me estaba esperando, como siempre, comiendo fruta.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Yo sólo asentí, logrando que el otro levantara una ceja.

Después de esa última pelea que habíamos tenido el Cangrejo y yo, pude darme cuenta de que sólo quería demostrarme algo que, muy dentro de él, ya sabía: yo no era capaz de matar para defender lo que me importaba.

Y, aunque ese hecho no le hacía feliz, a mí me dejaba aterrada. Por fin, después de algún tiempo, pude comprender qué me había querido dar a entender cuando me dijo que pensar en matar y matar a alguien eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Claro está, su forma de enseñármelo fue bastante… cruda.

Pero¿qué más podía esperar de él?

En completo silencio, los dos nos dirigimos hacia el Coliseo, pudiendo escuchar todo el barullo desde lejos. Para cuando entramos, me di cuenta de la magnitud del evento: todos, y quiero decir _todos_, estaban ahí. Excepto los que todavía no habían llegado.

Con un suspiro, comencé a dirigirme hacia donde se encontraban Alexiel y Marín, pero Masque de Mort me sujetó el brazo.

- Antes de que te vayas… -dijo en voz baja-. No olvides nada de lo que te enseñamos. Esto no será como las peleas pasadas.

- _Oui -_respondí, viendo directamente en sus ojos. Parecía hasta preocupado.

Sin más, soltó mi brazo y se dirigió hacia las gradas, en donde se encontraban los demás Santos. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta toparme con la de Shura, quien me dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

Sin corresponderla, continué mi camino y, tras colocarme en mi sitio junto a Alexiel, esperé pacientemente a que todo este espectáculo comenzara de una buena vez.

Después de haber pasado varios días absolutamente sola, tuve tiempo para reflexionar acerca de todo; qué sería de mi vida si mi hermana no hubiera muerto, si nunca hubiera llegado al Santuario… Hasta me cuestioné qué sería de mí si me hubiera tocado nacer bajo otra estrella.

Aún así¿podía realmente quejarme? Sí, Masque de Mort estaba más allá de la ayuda profesional pero, viéndolo todo muy objetivamente, había logrado aprender varias cosas buenas del entrenamiento al cuál me sometió. Todo, excepto el final.

Y llegué a la conclusión de que, a pesar de ser una gitana huérfana, tenía demasiada moral.

Dejé asomar una pequeña sonrisa amarga. Últimamente, encontraba que había muchas cosas de las cuáles reír, aunque estaba convencida de que no todas eran necesariamente graciosas.

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos y parpadeé, sólo para darme cuenta de que Zelha ya había llegado y de que, al parecer, ya había conocido a Padma. Mientras la alumna de Shaka nos explicaba lo amenos que podían llegar a ser en el Templo de Virgo, Alexiel me guiñó el ojo, a lo que no pude hacer más que sonreír, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no pareciera falso.

Podía ser un mar de dudas por dentro, pero eso era algo que los demás no tenían por qué saber. Después de todo, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

¿No?

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Deja de atormentarte por algo que ya ocurrió.  
(2) Fue mi culpa, lo siento...  
(3) No lo estés, no había nada que pudieras hacer.


	13. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** Capítulo dedicado a K!tTy y Zelha. Besotes, preciosas!!

Disclaimer: Ya quiero que empiece la 6ta temporada de 24...

**-----**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

La primera en pelear fue Alexiel.

Su oponente: un pobre desgraciado llamado Eric, recién llegado de la Reina Muerte. Frunciendo el ceño, recordé de pronto que Ikki de Fénix había salido del mismo lugar.

Según había escuchado de Hyoga, la Isla de la Reina Muerte era un lugar espantoso, lleno de maniáticos locos y asesinos, muy al estilo del Cangrejo. Y, muy al estilo del Cangrejo, se apareció un tipo de ojos negros y piel morena, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, y se colocó frente a ella, justo en medio de la arena.

Pobre Alex. Eric era verdaderamente nauseabundo.

Pero, ni lenta ni perezosa, la buena nórdica ignoró por completo a su oponente y lo transformó en víctima de puercoespín, clavándole un aproximado de quince lanzas de hielo en el cuerpo.

Brillante.

Cuando la declararon ganadora, una bellísima armadura color carmesí le fue concedida por la que sólo podía ser Hilda de Polaris y un bellísimo hombre rubio. Y casi me atraganto cuando, tras haberlo calificado de semi-dios, el susodicho volteó hacia donde nos encontrábamos Zelha y yo y nos saludó discretamente.

Malditos hombres y su bizarra telepatía.

Creo haber preguntado quién era, porque Zelha me respondió que se trataba del hermano de Alexiel.

Pasada toda la ceremonia y demás, le tocó el turno a Zelha.

Cuando Shion dijo su nombre, la otra se petrificó y, después de respirar profundamente, caminó hacia donde estaba su oponente, un tal Friedrich, quien resultaba ser un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, que definitivamente llamaba la atención y que, de haber tenido una pizca de humanidad dentro de él, hubiera sido competencia fuerte para Saga.

Y no era que fuese feo, todo lo contrario. Pero había algo en él que me provocaba arrancarme la piel y salir corriendo.

Todo lo comprobé cuando el mencionado abrió la boca para insultar a la Cabra en plena luz del día y delante de todos. Lo que sí tenía que concederle era que tenía el nervio suficiente como para blasfemar frente a la Diosa que, supuestamente, quería defender con su vida y alma.

Sin hacer el cuento largo, el primer combate fue verbal, hasta que Zelha se hartó.

Luego fue mental, del cual se aprovechó Friedrich para dejar a la otra como vegetal y golpearla como si no hubiera un mañana. Con todo el Coliseo de pie y gritando, no podía escuchar nada, pero podía ver que Zelha no reaccionaba. Sintiendo algo de pronto, subí la mirada hacia las gradas y la fijé en Mu, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en algo.

Para cuando regresé mi atención al combate, Zelha ya estaba conciente y el otro volaba por los aires cual repugnante lombriz. Lástima que no se rompió la cabeza al aterrizar.

La Cabra contraatacó con un muy buen desempeñado _Shadow Attack_, el cuál surtió efecto en el momento en el que desapareció, dejando ciego al tebano y arremetiendo contra él con todo lo que tenía, después de haberse defendido de una desagradable acusación.

¿Cómo fue posible que un personaje tan prosaico y asqueroso llegara tan lejos como para competir por una Armadura de Athena? Nunca lo sabré. Pero, conforme avanzaba la pelea, me fui desesperando cada vez más. Por mucho que Zelha atacara a la cucaracha esta, el otro seguía de pie y lanzando insultos absurdos.

Y pronto descubrí que yo no era la única. A mis espaldas, cinco Santos Dorados estaban listos y preparados para desmembrar al ignorante Friedrich y disfrutar cada momento de su sufrimiento.

Zelha lanzó su _Fury of the Storm_, el cuál fue bloqueado y respondido por un ataque que me sorprendió: el alemán se le fue encima, tratando de ahorcarla con las manos.

Nada de lo que Friedrich había dicho o hecho había tenido sentido hasta ese momento. Frunciendo el ceño, me di cuenta de que esta pelea no tenía nada qué ver con las Armaduras, o el honor o siquiera la supervivencia. No, esto era personal. Friedrich quería muerta a la Cabra por ser mujer y haber llegado a donde él no había podido.

Machista hijo de perra.

Pero sonreí cuando escuché que las muñecas del fulano comenzaron a crujir y mi amiga logró rematarlo con Excalibur, para después caer rendida al suelo.

Cuando por fin se puso de pie y Shion la anunció como ganadora, la armadura Plateada de Casiopea flotó hasta Zelha y la hizo levitar para poder fusionarse con ella. Para cuando terminó el ritual, la Cabra tocó el suelo como una Santa de Plata por primera vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Desde su posición en el palco de Athena, Shion fue indicándole a Zelha el juramento que debía hacer, mientras ella lo repetía con voz increíblemente baja.

Frunciendo el ceño, analicé todo, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cuál mi loca amiga se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas así como si nada, fallando miserablemente. Resignada, observé cómo Athena curaba sus heridas por completo y Zelha se posicionaba entre Shaina y Marín.

Sin perder el tiempo, Shion anunció el siguiente combate: Padma contra Alexa.

Cuando las dos Amazonas se encontraron frente a frente, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el Coliseo, todos ansiando ver el enfrentamiento.

Padma y Alexa se miraron unos momentos, las dos midiéndose de pies a cabeza, hasta que la alumna de Afrodita, aprovechando su destreza física, arremetió en contra de Padma quien, a pesar de su estatura, se defendió como gato boca arriba.

Curiosamente, la mayor parte del combate fue puramente físico. Todo, hasta el final.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Padma tomó el rosario que le colgaba de la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a decir un rezo, el cuál se parecía sospechosamente al _Tenbu Horin_ de Shaka, y noqueó de un solo golpe a Alexa, quedando ella victoriosa.

Y, sorprendiendo a todos, Athena les concedió armaduras de Plata a ambas, quedándose Alexa con la de Piscis Austrinos y Padma con la del Pintor.

El juramento lo enunciaron las dos Santas de Plata al mismo tiempo y se colocaron detrás de Zelha y compañía, dejando la arena del Coliseo vacía para el siguiente combate.

Chloe, Aprendiza de Cáncer contra Stalin de la Isla de Diomede Mayor.

Tras dedicarle una rápida mirada a Shion al haber escuchado mi nombre, me dirigí hacia el centro de la arena y, en cuanto tomé mi lugar, miré hacia abajo. A unos cuantos centímetros de mis pies se encontraba la sangre que había perdido Friedrich al caer, completamente seca.

- Así que tú eres la alumna de Cáncer. ¿Qué ocurre... te asusta la sangre, mocosa? -escuché una voz reír sardónicamente frente a mí.

Levantando la mirada de nuevo, encontré a mi oponente: un monstruo de dos kilómetros de alto y uno de ancho, de cabello rubio oliva y ojos grises, más fríos que los de Alexiel.

- ¿Eres muda, o sorda? -preguntó divertido cuando no respondí la primera vez.

- No estoy aquí para platicar contigo -respondí, comenzando a invocar mi cosmo. No debía revelar nada de mí, por ningún motivo.

- Me gustan las niñas directas -rió sonoramente, adoptando la posición de ataque y rodeándose de un aura carmesí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, examiné al ruso. El combate físico no me serviría de mucho contra él y, hasta ese momento, no había nada en su mirada que me indicara cómo proceder, así que opté por instalarme en la defensa hasta cansarlo y lograr que cometiese un error.

Sin aviso, Stalin se lanzó contra mí, concentrando todo su poder en sus puños. Como lo supuse, su velocidad no era nada sorprendente, así que lo esquivé, logrando que el otro me pasara por un lado. Concentrándome, hice el mismo truco que apliqué con Shaina: creé un "látigo", se lo enredé en el cuello y tiré de él con todo lo que tenía, consiguiendo tirarlo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Mientras el otro yacía tirado, decidí apretar la sombra, a modo de hacerle perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno. Stalin sólo soltó una carcajada y tomó la parte que le rodeaba el cuello, haciendo que el poder que todavía estaba en sus manos viajara desde ese extremo hasta el que yo estaba sujetando.

Y cuando sentí como si mis brazos se estuvieran quemando, desvanecí el arma, un pequeño grito escapando de mi garganta.

- ¡Excelente técnica -gritó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco-, realmente útil! Pero no deberías de exponerte de esa manera -siguió, sus ojos sonriendo por él-. No sabes de lo que soy capaz todavía.

Sentí como si la sangre abandonara mi cerebro, pero traté con toda mi voluntad de aparentar indiferencia. ¡¿Qué demonios hizo?!

Con una amplia sonrisa, Stalin reunió su poder de nuevo en sus manos y las juntó, creando una pequeña esfera roja de energía.

- _Continent Clash!_

Al mencionar el ataque, la esfera creció exponencialmente y salió disparada hacia mí, dejándome unos cuantos instantes para actuar.

- _PAROI DE SILENCE!_

A duras penas, mi defensa contuvo el ataque y lo mantuvo a unos milímetros de mi cuerpo, bañando todo mi campo de visión en un rojo vivo. Enfocándome toda yo, logré desvanecer el _Continent Clash_ en el silencio absoluto pero, para cuando me di cuenta, Stalin ya estaba sobre de mí.

Lo último que alcancé a ver fue su puño, pero pude sentir claramente cómo mi cabeza se estrellaba contra el suelo y, de pronto, no pude respirar. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y encontré la gigantesca pierna de Stalin sobre mi pecho, él carcajeándose.

- Tan pequeña y tan resistente -dijo, apoyando todo su peso sobre mí-. De acuerdo, no te mataré todavía.

Tras decir eso, retiró su pie y se agachó, levantándome del cuello como si fuera muñeca de trapo y suspendiéndome a dos metros del suelo, justo frente a él.

- Primero, me divertiré -susurró, guiñándome un ojo.

Asqueada, le escupí un poco de sangre en el rostro y lancé una mala excusa de patada, la cuál le dio en la parte superior del pecho.

- Estúpida -gruñó de vuelta, cerrando su mano en un esfuerzo por asfixiarme-. ¿Qué no ves que tengo tu vida en mis manos?

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando mi vista comenzó a nublarse y comencé a sentir la cabeza demasiado pesada. Pero antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, el otro me arrojó al suelo, logrando que el aire que me quedaba todavía fuera expulsado de mis pulmones.

Casi en pánico, rodé un poco y carraspeé, notando que había tosido sangre cuando por fin abrí los ojos. Sin darme tiempo a nada más, Stalin me golpeó cual pelota por todo el Coliseo, mientras yo apenas si tenía fuerzas para pensar.

Nunca en mi vida me habían apaleado tanto como en ese momento y, al recibir otro golpe en el estómago, me di cuenta de que lo tenía todo perdido. Algo me decía que todas las técnicas que involucraban sombras no me ayudarían mucho y mi plan original de cansarlo se había ido por la coladera. A menos que se cansara de golpearme y yo siguiera viva para contraatacar, hecho que veía poco probable.

Así que cerré los ojos e hice las paces con todos y cada uno de los dioses habidos y por haber.

De pronto, dejé de sentir los golpes que el otro me propinaba, aunque estaba segura de seguir viva. Todavía podía escuchar el eco del escándalo que hacían los espectadores de la pelea, como si me encontrara sumergida en el océano, escuchando el rugido de las olas. Pero después de unos momentos, eso también desapareció.

Y no quedábamos nada más que oscuridad y yo.

Estoy convencida que, de haber estado conciente, hubiera gritado. Stalin no me había vencido, me había humillado. En unos pocos momentos, me había arrebatado todo lo que había ganado, habiéndome tenido que esforzar mucho más que cualquier otro por no haber estado en contacto con esa realidad sino hasta hacía poco y me había dejado tirada en un charco de mi propia sangre a morir, peor que si fuese un animal.

Todo lo que había aprendido y el precio que había pagado para hacerlo se me había escapado de las manos y había ido a parar a las de un infeliz, casi en bandeja de plata.

Pero eso era una mera consecuencia. Lo importante es que yo se lo había permitido.

Furiosa por sentirme impotente, mi mente gritó por mí pero, al no poder externarlo, empecé a sentir cómo todo se acumulaba en mi pecho y poco a poco se extendía más allá, lentamente recorriéndome el cuerpo. Y, curiosamente, la oscuridad desapareció, tragada por una luz cegadora y un ruido insoportable.

La realidad regresó de golpe. Como si mis receptores se hubiesen sobrecargado, pude escuchar de nuevo el barullo del Coliseo, los gritos desesperados de Masque de Mort, las carcajadas de Stalin… Todo amenazaba con reventarme la cabeza.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y comencé a incorporarme, localizando de inmediato a mi oponente, quien se encontraba reclamándole a Shion para que lo declarase el ganador del encuentro, argumentando que me había matado.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguía respirando y me estaba poniendo de pie, los gritos incrementaron, llamando la atención de Stalin, quien dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y me miró incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? -preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos ardiendo con una extraña mezcla de coraje y espanto.

Intentando encontrar de nuevo mi equilibrio perdido, ignoré al gigantesco ruso y busqué con la mirada a Shura, quien se encontraba de pie en las gradas con una expresión inteligible. Parpadeé con languidez y, tras recuperarme del mareo que esto acto me provocó, encontré a Masque de Mort, gritando obscenidades desde su lugar junto a Saga, quien solo sonreía con satisfacción.

- ¡Respóndeme! -gritó furioso Stalin al notar que lo estaba ignorando, arremetiendo contra mí y levantándome por el cuello de nuevo.

Al encontrarme frente al ruso, esa sensación de rabia que había sentido antes se apoderó de mí una vez más y volvió a recorrerme el cuerpo, proporcionándome la energía que necesitaba para defenderme.

- No me matarás -susurré, tomando su muñeca con mis manos-. No te lo permitiré.

Aprovechando que el paso del sol había alargado las sombras que provocábamos, logré manipular todas a nuestro alrededor y, en unos cuantos segundos, había una gigantesca mancha negra bajo los pies de Stalin, rodeándolo. Rápidamente, la oscuridad comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y le sujetó las piernas.

Desconcertado, el gigante me soltó y caí pesadamente al suelo, teniéndome que poner de rodillas para no lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba.

- Tú no aprendes¿verdad? -rió el otro, concentrando su poder en sus manos como hubiera hecho antes-. Ya te demostré que este truco no funciona conmigo.

Con una sonrisa, continué subiendo las sombras que se rodeaban a Stalin, hasta que estuve segura de que estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Era un riesgo el que estaba tomando, pero era uno calculado.

Como era de suponerse, Stalin colocó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, justo por encima de las sombras, y dejó escapar una descarga de energía, lastimándome no sólo a mí, sino a él también.

- Al parecer -dije, respirando con dificultad tras haber recibido tanto daño-, si funciona.

- Maldita zorra… -gruñó el otro, cayendo al suelo de rodillas como costal de papas-. Esa me la vas a pagar. Esta vez sí te mataré.

Bueno… no lo había derrotado, pero había ganado algo de tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Stalin se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar otro _Continent Clash_, esta vez exponencialmente más peligrosa que la anterior.

Sabía bien qué era lo que debía hacer para ganar, pero no sabía cómo. Y repentinamente, en automático, mis brazos se extendieron a modo de formar una cruz con mi cuerpo y mis manos se juntaron frente a mí como si me encontrase rezando, rodeadas de un aura dorada. Curiosamente, me dio la impresión de estar siendo guiada.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi cosmo no era dorado…

Poco a poco, comencé a sentir una brisa conocida a mis espaldas, acompañada por los gemidos y lamentos del Yomotsu. Como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes, extendí los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, con las palmas de las manos aún unidas y las fui separando gradualmente, sin estar realmente conciente de que una especie de vacío se estaba creando detrás de mí.

Para cuando quedé en posición de cruz de nuevo, el Coliseo se había desvanecido y me encontraba en el Yomotsu con un aterrado Stalin, quien había dejado de planear su ataque en cuanto el escenario cambió.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó con la voz cortada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás-. ¿En dónde estamos?

- En el Yomotsu -murmuré, asombrada de haber podido convocarlo sin saber cómo-. El mundo de los muertos.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, bruja? -siseó el otro, caminando furiosamente hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te maté -susurré de vuelta, sintiendo en lo recóndito de mi mente el enlace que unía el Yomotsu con el mundo de los vivos.

Viendo rojo, Stalin arremetió en mi contra de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, cerré los ojos y toqué dicho enlace, regresándome automáticamente al Coliseo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, podía sentir lo que sentía Stalin al ser devorado por los espíritus del Infierno; podía escuchar sus gritos en mi cabeza y su angustia caminándome por debajo de la piel. Quise cubrirme los oídos con las manos pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, así que esperé a que todo terminara lo más rápido posible, tratando de ignorar al agonizante ruso.

Nunca en mi vida hubiera imaginado lo que ocurrió. Digo, era obvio que el matar a alguien dejaba un cargo enorme de conciencia, pero el sentirlo morir, el experimentar todo su sufrimiento en carne propia era algo que no podía describir. De haber sabido, no lo hubiera hecho.

Después de todo, era yo la que tenía que vivir con la culpa.

Cuando Stalin por fin dejó de existir, recuperé el control de mi cuerpo de golpe y caí de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndome demasiado pesada.

Estaba aterrada y estoy segura que, de haber podido, hubiera llorado.

Me dolía respirar. Me dolía todo, a decir verdad. Aunado al hecho de que temblaba como hoja.

- Lo siento… -murmuré, encontrando automáticamente los ojos de Athena, quien me miraba impasible-. ¡Lo siento¡Athena, por favor perdóname! No debí hacerlo, no tenía ningún derecho. Debí haber encontrado otra forma pero no sabía cómo… No es excusa, lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice! Por favor, Athena… Dime qué hacer para regresarlo…

Cuando por fin perdí la voz, todo estaba en silencio absoluto y, avergonzada, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, llenas de aversión y temor. Y no era para menos, si yo opinaba lo mismo de mí.

En unos cuantos segundos, había confirmado lo que estaba segura que varios susurraban cuando me veían pasar; me había convertido en una asesina, en una alumna digna del Santo de Cáncer, odiado por muchos y temido por todos.

De pronto, un cosmo cálido y magnífico apareció frente a mí, forzándome a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrar que Athena en persona había bajado hasta donde yo estaba. Pero cuando creí que mis segundos estaban meticulosamente contados, ocurrió algo que jamás me hubiese esperado: Ella, en lugar de mandarme con Stalin, se hincó frente a mí y me abrazó, tal y como lo hubiera hecho una madre con su hija.

- Athena…

- Tranquilízate, Chloe -murmuró con voz suave en mi oído, envolviéndonos en un hermoso resplandor dorado-. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, te juzga por haber terminado con la vida de ese hombre. No hiciste otra cosa más que defenderte, como todos aquí hemos hecho y seguiremos haciendo cuando veamos en peligro nuestras vidas o nuestro propósito. Dime -continuó, echándose un poco hacia atrás y mirándome con ternura-¿tú crees que Stalin hubiese sido el digno portador de una Armadura Sagrada, jugando con sus oponentes como si se tratasen de presas de caza?

- No… -susurré, un poco más calmada.

- Él hubiera matado por placer, desvirtuando mi nombre, así como el de la Orden. Sé que no te provocó ningún goce el haberle quitado la vida, pero la Justicia Divina no es algo que se disfrute, únicamente se lleva a cabo con la cabeza fría y el corazón en la mano. ¿Entiendes?

- Creo que sí -respondí, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Cree en mis palabras cuando te digo que valoro mucho el respeto que muestras ante la vida de quienes te rodean, sean amigos o enemigos -dijo con una sonrisa sincera-. Y, al parecer, no soy la única…

Al notar mi confusión ante lo último que dijo, Athena simplemente mostró una sonrisa más amplia y miró hacia atrás.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando vi la Armadura que me sería otorgada.

- ¿Cáncer? -susurré incrédula, viendo cómo el ropaje dorado se transformaba por orden del cosmo de Athena, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

- Así es -respondió Ella, haciendo un ademán para que me levantara.

Me costó un poco de trabajo pero, cuando lo hice, la Armadura de Cáncer me cubrió perfectamente, sanando mis heridas de inmediato.

Contrario a lo que siempre creí, la Armadura de Cáncer era ligera y cálida, irradiando un poder gigantesco y lleno de compasión el cual me colmó por completo, acallando cualquier duda o culpa que tuviera dentro de mí, haciéndome sonreír.

- La ganadora del encuentro y nueva Santa Dorada de la Élite de Athena, Chloe de Cáncer -anunció el Patriarca con voz imponente, logrando sacarme de mi "trance" para ver a mi alrededor: todos habían inclinado la cabeza respetuosamente, mientras que los allegados a mí me miraban orgullosos.

De pronto me sentí como bicho bajo un microscopio, teniendo que contener con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que el momento pasara.

Athena sólo me sonrió y me indicó que le siguiera, subiendo los escalones que conducían hasta su palco. Mientras ella se sentaba, yo tomé mi lugar un par de gradas abajo y, a una indicación de Shion, hice una reverencia y me hinqué, siempre guiada por la Armadura de Cáncer.

'_Así que fuiste tú…'_ pensé, ocultando una sonrisa.

- Chloe de Cáncer -dijo Shion, colocándose al lado derecho de Athena-¿estás dispuesta para ofrendarte a la gracia de nuestra Señora Athena?

- Juro amar y servir a mi Señora Athena, proteger Su Vida con mi sangre, Sus Ideales con mi honor y Su Justicia con mi espíritu. Porque ahora mi vida le pertenece, acepte este humilde voto que le entrego con el corazón y cuénteme entre Sus Santos -repetí con voz firme el juramento que ya habían hecho mis amigas antes, sintiendo de lleno el peso de lo que mis palabras significaban.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, lo que decía era verdad. Estaba dispuesta a hacer eso y más por quien me había salvado de mí misma.

Cuando me puse de pie, Shion señaló el lugar que ahora me pertenecía, así que me coloqué entre Saga y Aioria, quienes inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Bienvenida, mocosa -susurró Saga ladeándose hacia mí, logrando sacarme una sonrisa y devolverle el favor con un pequeño codazo.

**. : o : .**

Llegué al Templo de Cáncer hecha un mar de sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, estaba realmente agotada, y sin embargo sentía una gran necesidad de correr hasta desmayarme. Eso sin contar el hecho de que todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

De pronto, una gran angustia comenzó a apoderarse de mí a medida que me adentraba más en la Cuarta Casa. El sentimiento pronto se hizo incontrolable, impidiéndome respirar y forzándome a apoyarme en una columna para no perder el equilibrio.

'_Libéralos…'_

Mirando a mi alrededor, pude notar que todos y cada uno de los rostros que adornaban la Casa me veían con los ojos llenos de esperanza, cambiando sus lamentos por súplicas.

- ¿Cómo? -susurré, cada vez más desesperada.

Poco a poco, las demandas incrementaron, una agolpándose con la otra hasta volverse realmente insoportables, mientras que algo dentro de mí luchaba con una fuerza descomunal para salir, haciendo que sintiera como si mi pecho fuera a estallar.

'_¡Libéralos!'_

- ¡No sé cómo! -respondí, casi en estado de pánico.

Jadeando entre dientes, apoyé una rodilla en el suelo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí los oídos con las palmas de las manos, tratando inútilmente de bloquear los gritos de las almas atrapadas en cada rincón del Templo.

- ¡Suficiente! -escuché una voz gritar a mis espaldas, al tiempo que un cosmo inmensurable explotaba, dejando la Casa en un silencio sepulcral de nuevo.

Sorprendida de ver que, no sólo las voces se habían calmado, sino de que la ansiedad que me había atacado había desaparecido también, bajé los brazos y volteé hacia atrás, torciéndome el cuello en el proceso.

Masque de Mort me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión indescifrable y los brazos cruzados, como siempre.

Me puse de pie y abrí la boca, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron. ¿Qué le diría después de haberle quitado, literalmente, la vida entera?

Afortunadamente para mí, fue él quien habló primero.

- Generalmente, eres tú quien debe usar la Armadura -murmuró sin emoción-, no ella a ti.

- Yo… -susurré, sintiendo que el aire de pronto se volvía denso-. Nunca creí que pasaría esto.

- Es obvio -respondió él, cerrando los ojos-. Nunca les ha agradado que los mantenga suspendidos entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que quisieron escapar, usándote a ti de medio.

- No me refería a eso -dije, un poco molesta.

- La Armadura tampoco ha estado muy de acuerdo conmigo desde hace ya bastante tiempo -continuó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que solamente estaba esperando a que llegara alguien que pudiera reemplazarme. Mejor para mí… ya me estaba cansando de tener que lidiar con ella a diario.

- Entonces… ¿no estás molesto? -pregunté, casi aliviada.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Te dije claramente que te entrenaría para ganar, sin importar el precio.

- Aún así--

- No estoy molesto, Chloe -me interrumpió, abriendo los ojos, pareciendo flotar entre la calma y la melancolía-. Estoy orgulloso de ti por haber llegado mucho más lejos de lo que todos esperábamos. Claro que, si sigues así, serás más un estorbo que otra cosa…

Masque de Mort nunca había sido una buena persona. Todo lo contrario; siempre había buscado la manera de hacerle la vida miserable a todo el que se encontrase cerca o lejos, había asesinado a sangre fría, se había comportado como un verdadero maldito, había mentido acerca de todo desde el primer momento… Y, sin embargo, yo no encontraba la manera de sentirme bien al haber ganado su lugar.

Maldita moral.

Con un espantoso sentimiento de vacío, bajé la mirada al suelo.

- Escúchame bien -susurró, caminando los pocos pasos que nos separaban y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, levantándola-: he visto cosas que no podrías imaginar jamás y hecho otras que preferiría que no lo hicieras. Estoy cansado de defender una causa en la que no creo desde hace mucho tiempo, y si hay alguien que puede hacerle justicia a Cáncer, esa eres tú. ¡Por Dios, Chloe -rió-, merezco pudrirme en el Infierno y tú te sientes mal por haberme quitado un título que no quería¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

- No creo que seas tan malo como aparentas ser -respondí, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Esa fe que tienes en las personas va a ser tu perdición, niña -dijo con una sonrisa sardónica, apretándome la cara.

Sonriendo de vuelta, logré zafarme y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras que un silencio no del todo incómodo se apoderó de los dos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -murmuré después de unos minutos.

- Regresaré a Sicilia -respondió alzando un poco los hombros, dándome a entender que no le importaba en realidad-. Habrá alguien ahí al que pueda atormentar a gusto. De cualquier modo, Athena seguramente encontrará alguna manera de mantenerme bajo su servicio, así que es probable que no sea la última vez que sepas de mí.

- ¿No piensas quedarte aquí? -pregunté, sorprendida de que el Maligno prefiriera mudarse a otro país.

- Esto convencido de que Shura brincaría de alegría de que continuáramos viviendo juntos -frunció el ceño, sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo-, pero no gracias. Aunque lamentaré mucho perderme cómo es que maneja el hecho de que su amada tiene ahora el mismo rango que él.

- Chistoso -gruñí, levantando una ceja.

Sin aviso, la Armadura de Cáncer volvió a ejercer presión sobre mí para que liberara a los espíritus atrapados en la Casa, oprimiendo algo dentro de mi pecho. Con un pequeño quejido, apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, esperando a que el espasmo pasara.

- Qué curioso -murmuró el otro, cerrando de nuevo la distancia que había entre nosotros-, jamás fue tan insistente conmigo.

Poniendo una mano en mi espalda, Masque de Mort convocó su cosmo, logrando que la Armadura se calmara un poco y me dejara respirar.

- Abre el Yomotsu -me indicó, colocándose frente a mí.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, obedecí, notando que estaba más cansada de lo que había creído inicialmente.

- ¿Ves todas las luces que se encuentran en el suelo? -me preguntó de pronto el otro, a lo que abrí los ojos y asentí, contando cientos de destellos azulados-. Esas son las almas que habitan el Templo de Cáncer. Dame las manos…

Frunciendo el ceño, hice lo que me pidió.

Sin soltarme, el Cangrejo dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra las mías y convocó de nuevo su cosmo, asintiendo con la cabeza para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

En unos cuantos segundos, el lugar se iluminó por completo y, concentrado, Masque de Mort extendió los brazos hacia los lados, forzándome a seguirlo.

De pronto, todas las luces que se encontraban atrapadas en el suelo comenzaron a flotar, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podían hacia el Monte de las Ánimas. Cuando la última por fin pudo desprenderse de las piedras, bajé los brazos y nos regresé a Cáncer, exhausta.

- Definitivamente -rió el otro, ayudándome a sentarme contra una columna-, entrenarte ha sido lo único bueno que he hecho.

- Lo dudo -murmuré, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

- Te recomiendo que descanses -dijo-, antes de que te quedes en coma como la loca de tu amiga.

- _Très bien_ -susurré con los ojos cerrados, ya nadando entre sueños bizarros.

- Y quítate esa Armadura -agregó desde la entrada del cuarto Templo-, que te va a dejar peor de lo que estás.

- _Oui, Maître…_


	14. Truth And Consequences

Nuevo capítulo! Wiiiiiiiiii!!

**Shadir:** Gracias, luv! En efecto, nadie se esperaba que Masky reaccionara como lo hizo, pero qué te puedo decir? El muchacho es caprichoso :P

**Pilla Doll:** No te preocupes, que habrá Cangrejo later on. Descubrí que se me dificulta excluirlo de lo que sea xD. Gracias!

**Damaris Anna:** Créeme, luv, que es un honor y un deleite para mí el saber que les gusta este pequeño pedazo de fic. Un amigo dijo sabiamente que Masky y Saga son una MUY interesante combinación, por lo que me fascinó sobremanera juntarlos para que compartieran un pequeño pedazo de "arte de la guerra" :P Mil gracias por tus palabras, y espero que te guste lo que sigue!

**Barbara Maki:** JAJAJAJAJAJA! Gracias, luv, qué bueno que te gustó!

**Navarhta:** Qué te puedo decir, luv? Te mando un besote y espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Nela:** No es solamente la armadura lo que les empieza a pesar xD. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me encanta que te haya gustado (sobre todo porque el de la batalla fue un capítulo bastante difícil de lograr, jaja) y me da muchísimo gusto que Chloe siga siendo un personaje interesante. Besos!!

**Rayne Elendil:** Aaa! Mil gracias, linda!! Te confieso que para mí también fue un shock que Chlo se quedara con Cáncer, aunque parece que no está funcionando tan mal como todos creíamos. Otra que cae en las garras del ivol!Dark Side, kukuku. Yo creo que el logro más grande que ha tenido KiM es que cambió la perspectiva que se tenía de Masky, y por eso estoy MUY orgullosa (aunque el crédito se lo lleve Chlo XP). Y por favor no odies a Shura! Shura es lindo y abrazable, aunque tenga episodios EMO...

**Diana Artemisa:** Dios, un reto!! Ahora me dedicaré a hacer capítulos y perfeccionarlos hasta la muerte X.x Espero que las cosas se mejoren, luv. Yo sé lo que es que todo te salga mal, pero recuerda que son sólo etapas que vienen y se van para hacernos apreciar lo bueno que tenemos. Mientras, te mando a Poseidón en boxers (opcionales, kukuku) para que te haga compañía. Un besote, preciosa!!

**Taurus No Hator:** Muchisísimas gracias!! Pronto sabremos de Masky, pero mientras nos queda una guerra nuclear que detener! -música heroica de fondo- Un besote!

**A/N:** Como pequeño comentario, esta semana habrá 2 actualizaciones más y por fin estaré al corriente con Lux Aeterna (again xD)! Qué emoción, snif...

-----

Disclaimer: Me gustaría vivir en el Santuario para acosar a todos los Goldies personalmente...

-----

**TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

Permanecí sentada en el suelo lo que me pareció una eternidad, sin estar realmente dormida. Ya había intentado varias veces abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no me quedaba la energía suficiente así que, después de un rato, me resigné.

- Chloe -susurró una voz frente a mí-, levántate.

Traté de responder pero, para mi desgracia, mis pulmones tampoco quisieron obedecerme.

'_No puedo…'_

Con un suspiro, la voz cuchicheó algo en otro idioma y me puso las manos sobre los hombros, liberando una descarga de energía sobre mí, la cuál me forzó a volver a la realidad de golpe con un espantoso mareo, sin poder escuchar bien, y con la vista nublada.

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de enfocar mis sentidos de nuevo, sólo para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Mu.

- Deberías tener más cuidado -dijo, sentándose frente a mí-. Si sigues así, estarías arriesgando mucho. Cáncer te drenará por completo hasta que no se acostumbre y no habrá nadie aquí revisando constantemente que sigas con nosotros.

Frunciendo el ceño, rebasé los límites de mi resistencia física y adquirí la suficiente voluntad y concentración para lograr que la Armadura volviera a su Caja de Pandora, inmediatamente sintiendo cómo el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, mientras que el Santo sacaba un par de manzanas de la nada, ofreciéndome una y conservando para sí la otra.

'_Realmente se fue…'_ susurró una voz arrinconada en mi cabeza mientras mi mirada continuaba clavada en la fruta, las palabras sonándome más a pregunta que a afirmación.

- Despertaste, _garotinha_ -dijo Aldebarán a modo de saludo, apareciendo a mi lado.

Me parecía oír todo como un eco distante, aún pseudo hipnotizada por el color rojo brillante de la manzana que seguía inmóvil frente a mí, con la mente en blanco.

Repentinamente, algo me hizo salir de mi estado de estoicismo y me di cuenta de cuál era mi condición; tenía frío, los ojos me ardían, sentía el cuerpo lleno de plomo… Y, sin embargo, sentía que la sangre se juntaba en mi pecho rápidamente, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón retumbaran en mis oídos, disminuyendo poco a poco su ritmo.

Tuve una enorme necesidad de arrancarme la piel y gritar hasta que mi garganta ya no pudiera emitir ningún sonido.

- ¿Chloe? -escuché a lo lejos, al tiempo que alguien me levantaba la cabeza con una mano.

Parpadeé.

Milo se encontraba acuclillado frente a mí y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Mu había retirado su mano y se había puesto de pie, colocándose junto a Aldebarán, quien se había cruzado los brazos y me examinaba, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Parpadeé de nuevo.

Y, de pronto, el momento pasó, dejándome con un extraño vacío y un profundo cansancio.

- Chloe… -repitió Milo, balanceándose nerviosamente frente a mí, inseguro sobre qué hacer.

- Hola -susurré sin fuerza, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que la sonrisa que imaginé al ver tal despliegue de preocupación por parte de tres de los hombres más poderosos sobre la tierra se materializara.

Con un suspiro de alivio, el Alacrán me devolvió la sonrisa.

Recuperando rápidamente el porte arrogante que lo caracterizaba, me tomó del brazo y se puso de pie, efectivamente arrastrándome con él en el proceso. Aunque tuve que apoyarme contra la columna para no irme de narices contra el suelo, a pesar de tener todavía el soporte del Santo de Escorpio.

- Ven, debes descansar -dijo, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia mi habitación, aún sosteniendo mi brazo.

- Estoy bien -respondí con voz suave pero firme, tratando de sonar convincente. No obstante, ni yo me la tragué.

- Lo sé -murmuró quedamente, acercándose hacia mi oído como si me estuviera diciendo un secreto-. Aún así, debes descansar.

Sin fuerza ya para discutir, me resigné a que el sueño que llevaba posponiendo desde hacía meses se apoderara de mí y, tras dedicarles una mirada cansada a Mu y Aldebarán, quienes la respondieron con una ligera inclinación de sus cabezas, dejé que Milo se encargara del resto, tratando de ignorar el perturbador tono surreal que adquirió el Templo de Cáncer mientras más me resistía a simplemente cerrar los ojos y navegar hacia el país de Nunca Jamás.

- El Patriarca convocó una audiencia -dijo Milo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta una vez que llegué sana y salva a mi habitación, mientras me sentaba en la cama con dolorosa lentitud-. Vendré por ti un par de horas antes.

- No es necesario… -musité algo apenada, sintiéndome como una pequeña niña inválida.

- Lo sé -interrumpió con tono divertido mientras daba la media vuelta para salir de la Casa.

Demasiado exhausta como para descifrarlo o por lo menos quejarme, me dejé caer en la cama sin siquiera sentir la almohada bajo mi cabeza.

**. : o : .**

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol de la media tarde se filtraba por entre las cortinas de mi diminuta ventana y coloreaba mi habitación con tonos pasteles, dejándome temporalmente ciega y empalagada.

Convencida de que todavía tenía mucho por soñar, traté de dormitar un poco pero, después de unos 15 minutos de forzarme a cerrar los ojos, me rendí.

Definitivamente, dormir mucho no era lo mío…

Y casi me sorprendí de notar que, aunque había reposado por un tiempo relativamente corto, estaba tan descansada como si lo hubiera hecho por días.

Con un suspiro, me incorporé y me estiré cual gato, sintiendo cómo mis huesos regresaban a sus respectivos lugares con un par de contorsiones. Y, aunque estaba notablemente relajada, había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar.

Frunciendo el ceño, me quedé inmóvil y callada, tratando de identificar qué era lo que me hacía sentir tan incómoda. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, mi instinto lleno de ansiedad y nerviosismo, parecido al que se sufre cuando uno se encuentra frente a una adversidad inminente.

Silencio…

Aún flotando en el umbral entre el sueño y la realidad, me puse de pie, haciendo lo posible para mantener la compostura. De pronto, como balde de agua fría, encontré la fuente de mi incomodidad.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Desde la primera vez que pisé el Templo de Cáncer, me había topado con los lamentos de las almas atrapadas en las paredes, hasta el punto en que se volvió algo totalmente natural. Era la característica predominante de la Casa el representar el Infierno en la tierra.

Lentamente, el recuerdo de pequeñas luces azules, increíblemente parecidas a luciérnagas, me vino a la mente y, con él, la realidad de la situación: ahora me encontraba sola, a cargo de un Templo de Athena.

Con un profundo suspiro, recobré el aplomo y salí de la habitación, consciente de que, al momento de poner un pie afuera de mi pequeña burbuja, la responsabilidad que había adquirido horas antes por fin terminaría de asentarse.

Y, curiosamente, no me dio un paro cardíaco ante esta revelación.

Después de varios pasos lánguidos, me encontré frente a frente con la aplastante oscuridad del Templo de Cáncer. Aunque ahora los pasillos estuviesen vacíos, el lugar parecía ser oscuro por naturaleza, las sombras impidiendo ver más allá de unos cuantos metros en cualquier dirección.

Pero, realmente, no era tan malo.

De pequeña, siempre tuve la impresión de que cosas terribles e innombrables se encontraban acechándome en la oscuridad, esperando a que diera un paso en falso y me desviara aunque fuera un poco para devorarme.

Y de pronto recordé que, cuando llegué al Santuario, estuve a punto de salir corriendo cuando me di cuenta del lugar en el que viviría y, peor, con quién.

Al principio del entrenamiento, como era de esperarse, Masque de Mort había causado tal impresión en mí que hasta llegué a confundirlo con el mismo Satanás dado que, tras haber vivido tanto tiempo entre gitanos —todos insufriblemente supersticiosos por principio—, llegué a creer todas aquellas historias fantásticas que hablaban de demonios y criaturas diabólicas que encarnaban para recordarnos la naturaleza siniestra que dormía detrás de los ojos del ser humano.

Pero, después de superar el trauma inicial y convivir lo suficiente con él, descubrí que, tanto metafórica como literalmente, las sombras son algo necesario. Después de todo, si no se sufre la oscuridad, no se puede apreciar la luz.

Y ahora, al enfrentarme al aparente vacío que se encontraba frente a mí, no pude hacer más que sonreír. Sabía bien qué era lo que descansaba detrás del negro velo de la vida; había visto directamente a los ojos de la Muerte, quien me había regresado la mirada.

Y recordé que no hay nada qué temer más que a uno mismo.

Aún así, había algo que me tenía un poco inquieta…

Casi sin recapacitar, me dirigí en silencio hacia lo más profundo del Templo, deteniéndome en seco al encontrarme frente a una puerta hábilmente escondida entre la pared y un pilar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, empujé la puerta y entré en la habitación, por poco decepcionada de encontrarla vacía. Claro que los escasos muebles seguían igual, pero eso no era realmente lo que la hacía parecer más fría de lo que era.

Era la ausencia de su dueño.

Entrecerrando un poco los ojos por la falta de luz, examiné de nuevo la habitación, mi mirada fijándose de pronto en la pared. Más concretamente, en un bloque situado del lado derecho de la cama, la parte inferior pegada al suelo.

Con una sonrisa que no pude reprimir, me acerqué lentamente y removí el bloque de mármol, casi soltando la carcajada cuando vi que varias botellas de _grappa_ seguían ahí, todas llenas.

- _Nice_ -murmuré divertida, sacando una y colocando el mármol en su lugar.

A simple vista no parecía haber nada extraño, hasta que se examinaba la pared con detenimiento y se distinguían las pequeñas hendiduras que separaban esa fracción del resto del muro.

Realmente, uno tenía que saber qué estaba buscando para darse cuenta.

Como ya lo había hecho antes, me senté en el suelo y recargué la espalda contra la pared, recordando cómo había dado con el escondite en primer lugar mientras le daba un trago a la botella.

_Un par de días después de haber llegado al Santuario, tras haber aprendido a fundirme con las sombras, me dispuse a perfeccionar dicha técnica, escurriéndome por los pasillos del Templo en modo ninja, siempre consciente de evitar los rostros muertos a mi alrededor._

_Me sentía como niña chiquita con juguete nuevo._

_Después de un rato, cuando estuve segura de tener dicha habilidad bajo control, me acerqué sigilosamente a la habitación de Masque de Mort, convencida de que si acaso lograba encontrarlo en algún tipo de situación embarazosa, mi vida sería más amena._

_Controlando metódicamente mi respiración, asomé un ojo._

_El Cangrejo del Mal se encontraba aplastado sobre su cama con una botella en su mano, claramente borracho._

_Bajando la mirada, noté un extraño agujero en la pared. Sin duda, su bar privado._

_- Te falta mucho todavía -susurró el otro con una sonrisa, provocándome algo semejante a un derrame cerebral-. Sigue practicando._

_Y, sin más, siguió bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras yo trataba de regresar mi corazón, cómodamente alojado en mi garganta, a su lugar original._

Con una sonrisa, le di un último trago a la botella y me puse de pie.

Para cuando llegué al frente del Templo, Milo ya se encontraba esperándome recargado contra un pilar.

- Siguiendo los pasos de tu Maestro¿eh? -preguntó divertido, alzando una ceja. Cuando no respondí, continuó-: Pensé que seguirías dormida. En todo caso, no creo que sea buena idea tomar cuando no tienes nada en el estómago.

- Soy resistente al alcohol -respondí, ofreciéndole la botella. Después de un momento de duda, por fin le dio un trago.

- No entiendo cómo soportan esto -murmuró con la garganta cerrada, esforzándose por no toser-. El vino es más pasable.

Sin saber cómo responder, solamente levanté los hombros. Milo dejó la botella en el suelo, detrás de una columna, y me indicó que lo siguiera.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, yo digiriendo los últimos acontecimientos y él flotando en su nube personal, hasta que me atacó la duda.

- ¿Para qué es la audiencia? -curioseé a media voz, tratando de sonar lo menos ignorante posible. El otro sólo sonrió y me miró de reojo.

- Hay rumores de que varios de nosotros seremos enviados a misiones diplomáticas, pero nadie sabe con certeza.

- ¿Misiones diplomáticas? -pregunté incrédula.

- Nos enteraremos pronto -respondió el Alacrán con una carcajada, divertido de ver cómo la sangre abandonaba mi cerebro ante el prospecto.

Esto no pintaba bien. A menos que los "normales" involucrados en estas dichosas misiones se fuesen a presentar en el Santuario -cosa que yo dudaba categóricamente-, todo indicaba que habría viajes involucrados.

Claro que mi educación gitana me decía que luchara y me rebelara por no ser enjaulada y buscara la eterna libertad, pero mi parte huérfana estaba más que feliz de pertenecer completamente a un lugar, de tener un sitio determinado en el mundo sin tener que vagar errante. Estaba cansada de vagar, para ser honesta.

Con un dolor de cabeza fuera de lo común, cerré los ojos y solté un gruñido, a lo que Milo sólo rió ligeramente y me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros, a modo de abrazo.

Incrédula, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo miré de reojo.

- No te preocupes, Chloe -dijo con una sonrisa que parecía honesta-. Si te hace sentir mejor, le pediré a Shion que nos deje juntos… Así, no te sentirás sola.

El gesto parecía amistoso, al grado que, de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, se lo hubiera agradecido.

Pero estábamos hablando de Milo de Escorpio.

Y, aún sin conocerlo, esa mirada de depredador sexual lo delataba. Supongo que para muchas, ese era el toque final que las hacía caer rendidas a sus pies.

- Qué espontáneo -respondí, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó Ninah? Y más aún -bajé la voz, conteniendo a duras penas la risa de ver cómo el otro palidecía-¿tan poco te importa lo que te haría Camus si llegara a enterarse?

Aclarándose la garganta, el otro removió su brazo y se alejó un poco de mí, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

**. : o : .**

Después de hacer una pequeña parada en el comedor, llegamos por fin al Templo del Patriarca acompañados por Aioria, quien se nos unió mientras yo decidía qué rebanada de pan iba mejor con mi estado de ánimo.

Cuando por fin le puse atención al mundo de afuera y dejé de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, me encontré justo en medio de la antesala principal del Templo, rodeada por pilares imponentes y varios Santos.

Es increíble cómo puede cambiar la vida cuando uno menos se lo espera…

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Cuando di la vuelta y me encontré con Mu de Aries sonriéndome, sólo pude asentir.

- Quería disculparme contigo -continuó en voz baja, caminando un par de pasos hacia mí-, por haberte juzgado mal.

- No tiene que hacerlo, _Maître_ -respondí, fijando mi atención en una columna notablemente interesante, un poco incómoda por lo que estaba escuchando-. Está usted en todo su derecho…

- Aún así, uno debe aceptar cuando ha cometido un error -interrumpió con una sonrisa, colocándose a mi lado-. Y es Mu, si no te molesta.

- _Je suis desolée(1)_ -sonreí, aún más incómoda que antes-. Es hábito.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo momento, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo y esconderme detrás de un pilar. Por alguna razón, aunque trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a lo que el mundo opinase de mí, la mirada inquisitiva de Mu de Aries siempre me había puesto nerviosa. Ahora que había cambiado, sin embargo, no me dejaba más tranquila.

- Pude notar -murmuró mirándome de reojo, llamando inmediatamente mi atención—, que remodelaste el Templo de Cáncer.

- Eh, sí -respondí con la garganta seca-. La Armadura comenzó a presionarme demasiado, así que Masque de Mort--

- Entiendo -sonrió el otro, cerrando los ojos-. El Patriarca Shion y algunos de nosotros estuvimos años tratando de persuadirlo para que liberara a todas esas almas¿sabías? Me parece que incluso Saga se lo ordenó en varias ocasiones cuando gobernaba el Santuario.

- No lo sabía -mentí. Ya había escuchado algo al respecto.

- La Señora Athena fue la única que no lo intentó, y ahora entiendo el por qué -cuando me vio fruncir el ceño, rió un poco-. Ella quería que Death Mask lo hiciera por voluntad propia aunque, si te soy sincero, nunca creí vivir para verlo. Realmente me sorprende lo mucho que cambió desde que comenzó a entrenarte.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunté con un susurro, demasiado curiosa como para pensar dos veces en mis palabras.

- ¿Por qué cambió? -inquirió el otro. Cuando asentí, sólo se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada en el techo-. Death Mask siempre nos miró a todos desde lejos; nunca se molestó en conocernos, únicamente se limitaba a analizarnos y catalogarnos. Me parece que no pudo hacer eso contigo. Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que se encariñó lo suficiente como para verte como persona y no como posible víctima.

Extrañamente aterida, bajé la mirada al suelo. El Cangrejo me había dicho que es más sencillo matar a alguien que desconoces; ya que no hay nada que te ligue al otro, las dudas y remordimientos disminuyen considerablemente, facilitándote el trabajo.

Y, aunque tuve que reprimir un escalofrío al pensar que a todos los tenía en la categoría de "presas", todo adquiría una macabra lógica. El Santuario estaba lleno de asesinos que peleaban por una causa común, incluyéndome a mí.

Frunciendo el ceño, me pregunté si llegaría el día en que mi mundo estaría lleno de figuras abstractas en lugar de personas…

En ese momento fue cuando creí entender por completo a Masque de Mort. Su falta de compasión era la manera en la que él lidiaba con la misión que se le había asignado, así como Camus era frío y Afrodita se la pasaba el día entero cuidando rosas. Lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que él no sobrellevaba la muerte tan fácilmente.

'_Es más sencillo ser cruel que ser piadoso…'_

Con un suspiro interno, enfoqué la mirada de nuevo en Mu, quien se encontraba con los ojos fijos en el lado opuesto de la sala. Siguiendo la trayectoria, pude encontrar la causa de su inconformidad: Zelha… y Saga.

Analizando de cerca la reacción de Mu al ver a esos dos juntos, se formó un nudo en la parte de atrás de mi garganta; sus ojos brillaban con amarga resignación, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una pálida sonrisa.

Pero cuando la voz de Shion retumbó entre los pilares listando a varios de nosotros, aquella expresión desapareció en un instante, dejando en su lugar el largo cabello purpúreo del ariano.

Varios pasos después, me encontré dentro del Templo del Patriarca junto a Shiryu, quien inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, gesto que devolví automáticamente. Zelha se nos unió momentos después, con la palabra "preocupación" prácticamente tatuada en la frente.

Después de un breve resumen que dejaba muy en claro lo que se esperaría de nosotros, Shion comenzó a describir vagamente nuestro trayecto, dividiéndonos a todos en pequeños grupos.

A decir verdad, no presté mucha atención al discurso y me limité a tomar los detalles importantes… hasta que escuché mi nombre.

-…Chloe y Shura, iréis a Francia y España. Contactaréis a los respectivos gobiernos y haréis todo lo posible porque no se involucren en el conflicto nuclear con Estados Unidos. Vuestros idiomas os servirán de mucho en aquellas tierras. Poneos de acuerdo en un itinerario adecuado con las especificaciones de la misión…

Decir que mi sangre se congeló instantáneamente sería exageradamente moderado. No sólo tendría que convencer a una bola de políticos soberbios y ambiciosos -que nunca jamás se equivocaban y eran básicamente perfectos- de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba más allá de lo erróneo e inmoral, sino que tendría que hacerlo de la mano de un hombre con la madurez emocional de una naranja.

Aún con la mandíbula barriendo el suelo, escuché con una atención espeluznante lo demás, tratando en vano de encontrar alguna posible salida a mi predicamento. Sin embargo, una vez que todos los presentes fueron nombrados, tuve que resignarme.

No había terminado de hablar Shion cuando yo ya estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del Templo, enfocada en salir lo más rápido de ahí para no tener que verle la cara a nadie.

Seguramente muchos encontrarían muy divertida mi situación.

Unos cuantos minutos después, fui acogida por la oscuridad el Templo de Cáncer, e irracionalmente, me sentí un tanto escondida del resto del mundo.

Después de dar varias vueltas por el Templo como león enjaulado, me di cuenta de que dicha estrategia no me llevaría a ningún lado así que, aún algo ansiosa, recogí la botella que aún permanecía posada detrás de un pilar y le di un buen trago, dejando que el alcohol me quemara la garganta.

**. : o : .**

No había amanecido todavía cuando yo ya tenía puesta la Armadura de Cáncer, calentando un poco mis músculos para una sesión de entrenamiento.

Shion confirmó una hora después de la audiencia que no viajaríamos sino hasta dentro de dos días, así que todavía tenía mucho tiempo para poner mis ideas en un orden apropiado y considerar todas las opciones que podrían presentarse durante las reuniones que tendríamos que sufrir con los dichosos líderes políticos.

Si mi memoria no me fallaba, el presidente de Francia era un hombre nada tonto, reservado y extremadamente político, que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello una llavecita que le daba el poder absoluto sobre las armas nucleares del país. Esto por si hacía falta, obviamente.

Claro, que el asunto en cuestión era por narcóticos. Aún así…

Los gobiernos siempre están conscientes de los diferentes negocios corruptos que se desarrollan en el corazón de sus tierras, y Francia no era la excepción. Ganaban mucho dinero por debajo de la mesa con el narcotráfico, aunque lo condenasen públicamente, solo que el problema residía en que lucraban a expensas de un país fronterizo.

Aparte de que, aunque Francia y España estuviesen en buenos términos políticos, el sentimiento no era precisamente el mismo en las calles.

Con un suspiro, me senté en flor de loto y comencé a meditar, en un esfuerzo por ejercitar mi cosmo.

Dos horas, un cansancio fuera de lo normal y un increíble dolor de cabeza después, salí del Templo y me senté en un escalón a recibir los primeros rayos del sol, tratando de sobrevivir sin aspirinas.

Por aproximadamente 15 minutos, observé cómo dos siluetas iguales subían por la Calzada en dirección hacia mí, extrañamente fascinada por cómo sus respectivas melenas se balanceaban idénticamente.

- Buenos días, Cáncer -me saludó Kanon una vez que llegaron ante el Templo, y a quien le respondí agachando un poco la cabeza-. Vamos a desayunar algo¿no gustas?

- Gracias, pero no desayuno -respondí, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el sol me dio directo en la cara.

- No seas arisca -gruñó Saga con una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja-. De menos acompáñanos. Puede que Shura esté ahí, y siempre es divertido un espectáculo como el que ofrecen un par de enamorados…

- Saca tu cabezota de la coladera -susurré entre dientes, sintiendo cómo la sangre me hervía cuando los dos se echaron a reír.

- ¿Entonces vienes? -preguntó de nuevo Kanon, intentando en vano de poner una cara seria.

Me puse de pie con un suspiro, enviando mi Armadura a su Caja de Pandora y logrando que los gemelos malvados sonrieran triunfantes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, descubrí que la pequeña cabaña que ahora le servía a Zelha se podía observar claramente desde donde me encontraba.

Entrecerrando de nuevo los ojos, pude distinguir a mi amiga tratando de entrenar, para después correr a un lado de su casita y vaciar su estómago en el suelo.

- Tú podrás no desayunar -me interrumpió Saga, entrelazando su brazo derecho con mi brazo izquierdo-, pero nosotros tenemos hambre. Vamos -le dirigió un vistazo hacia donde yo me encontraba mirando, entendiendo al vuelo lo que había llamado mi atención-, te lo explicaré luego.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor en silencio, Saga a mi izquierda y Kanon a mi derecha, tratando inútilmente de bloquear sus asquerosos comentarios acerca de lo que deberíamos hacer Shura y yo en un futuro cercano, refiriéndose al viaje que tendríamos que hacer como nuestra "luna de miel".

_Hombres…_

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Lo siento.


	15. Foreign Affairs

**Nela:** Gracias, linda!! A mí también me dolió la partida de Masky, pero ya veré la manera de regresarlo a la vida de nuestra anti-heroína xD. C'est mathématique, mon amie. Espero que ya te sientas mejor y te mando un besote!

**Shadir:** Bajo el maaaar (8)

**Pilla Doll:** Precisamente esa cuestión se responderá en este capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo, luv, y espero que te gusten estas 2 actualizaciones.

**Navarhta:** Mujer! Las cositas malas son algo justo y necesario en esta vida, no? Besotes, linda!

**Barbara Maki:** Gracias!! Si te soy sincera, yo no me quejaría de tener que lidiar con ninguno de ellos, ñak! Maldades con Zelha? Eso es inevitable, jeje. El futuro de Masky? Nos enteraremos más pronto de lo que crees. Lidiar con la armadura y el Cabrón? Será cosa de que Chloe se ponga las pilas ;)

**Damaris Anna:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, luv! Es cierto que hay personajes que simplemente no pueden faltar pero, como bien lo dijiste, el pony no es uno de ellos. Seguimos contemplando opciones de asesinato que parezcan accidente, kukuku!! Muchas gracias por el precioso review, linda, y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un besote!

**Ophelia Inmortal:** Un gusto tenerte por acá también! Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia! Acerca de tu pregunta... Con muchísimo gusto incorporaríamos a otra amazona, luv, pero la historia ya está completa (aunque yo sea la floja que todavía no termine de escribirla, jeje). En todo caso, sería cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo para que aparezcas en donde estamos ahorita y que tenga sentido n.n

-----

**A/N:** Me disculpo de todo corazón por no haber actualizado cuando dije que lo haría, pero me odia por razones desconocidas y no me dejó postear.

Disclaimer: Siguen sin ser míos... pero secuestré a Milo y se lo envié a Nela, kukuku!

-----

**FOREIGN AFFAIRS**

Si hay algo que siempre he tenido muy claro es que la vida nos da las cosas que necesitamos, ni más ni menos.

Por eso fue que, cuando vi la monstruosidad que nos llevaría a viajar por el mundo como sardinas, casi me desmayo. Si los dioses me hubiesen querido surcando los cielos, habría nacido con alas.

Y no era que me dieran miedo las alturas, al contrario. Siempre me había gustado observar todo desde un punto elevado que me diera otra perspectiva del mundo que me rodeaba. Realmente disfrutaba mucho el acomodarme en el techo del Templo de Cáncer a ver cómo transcurría la vida en el Santuario.

¿Pero subirme voluntariamente a una máquina del Infierno y confiarle mi vida al anónimo que la piloteaba? Ni en drogas.

Mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor, pude notar que no era la única con los pelos de punta por tener que viajar de esta manera, así que traté discretamente de escabullirme, convencida de que, _seguramente_, habría otras formas menos espantosas de viajar pero, cuando di el primer paso hacia atrás, choqué inmediatamente con alguien.

- Me pisaste -protestó Seiya fastidiado, mirándome como si yo hubiera atropellado a su perro. Cuando me encogí de hombros y fingí demencia, el otro se encrespó-. ¡Hey, discúlpate por lo menos!

- Ten más respeto si es que disfrutas el uso de tus piernas, pony de carrusel -gruñí, entrecerrando los ojos. Ese día estaba al borde del asesinato…

Cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Seiya y yo estábamos a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente, todos se quedaron inmóviles a excepción de Hyoga y Shura, quienes se apresuraron para separarnos. Yo estaba tan furiosa que comencé a hablar en francés sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene que estar haciendo ese insolente acá? -dije, casi gritando cuando escuché que el objeto de mis frustraciones, siendo efectivamente arrastrado por el Cisne hacia otro lugar, murmuraba algo en mi contra-. Debería de estar haciendo algo más productivo como pelar papas.

- Cálmate, Chloe -murmuró Shura con cara de aburrimiento-. Es muy temprano para esto.

- A callar -protesté, apuntándole a la cara con un dedo-. Tú no tienes derecho de dirigirme la palabra en este momento. Me caes mal.

- Chloe… -musitó el otro entre dientes-. Cálmate y súbete al avión.

- Ni muerta pondré un pie en esa _cosa_.

- Estás haciendo el ridículo -suspiró Shura, exasperado.

- Me vale un carajo.

- Te lo pediré una última vez… súbete al avión.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, Shura -gruñí-. No podría importarme menos.

Después de unos momentos de intensa contemplación, Shura dejó escapar otro pesado suspiro y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar propiamente, el mundo dio una vuelta de 180 grados y mi nariz chocó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¡Bájame en este instante, cabrón! -chillé histérica cuando recuperé el habla-. Te juro que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu miserable vida si no me bajas en este momento…

Cuando me disponía a relatarle con lujo de detalles todos los instrumentos de tortura medieval que aplicaría en él, comenzando por su aparato reproductor, caí de sentón en uno de los asientos del avión, mientras el otro se acomodaba triunfal a mi lado.

- ¿Ya te vas a calmar? -susurró con una sonrisa.

- Eres un animal, Shura, y espero que te dé lepra y te mueras en agonía -murmuré indignada entre dientes, logrando que el otro se sintiera aún más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el ritual de despegue empezara de una buena vez, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar praderas con conejitos en un intento de llevar mi temperamento a algo parecido a lo normal, pero todos mis esfuerzos fallaron cuando escuché frente a mí algo parecido a una campana.

Frunciendo el ceño, abrí de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme con Aioria, quien sostenía un vaso de licor con unos cuantos hielos.

- El whisky relaja -dijo a media voz tratando de disimular una sonrisa, claramente muy divertido de verme en un ataque de pánico.

Malhumorada, tomé el vaso y me lo empiné. Era totalmente injusto que yo fuera la única en sufrimiento. Todos, hasta los que no tenían vela en el entierro, debían de haber estado ahí. Y debía de haber mucha turbulencia… una tormenta eléctrica no hubiera estado mal. Y sólo dos paracaídas; uno para Zelha -quien estaba en el mismo estado de pánico que yo-, y uno para mí.

Sonreí sádicamente al imaginar al Santuario entero con las uñas clavadas en los asientos teniendo paros cardíacos mientras el avión se iba en picada, ganándome una mirada severa por parte de Shura.

Y mi sonrisa se amplió cuando visualicé al antes mencionado cabrón siendo succionado por una turbina. Sí, realmente era muy divertido.

**. : o : .**

Un par de horas después, ya habíamos recorrido incontables kilómetros hacia Japón, mientras Aioria y Shura discutían acerca de cosas inútiles que, de alguna manera, evolucionaron de "té verde" a "los dinosaurios murieron a causa de un meteorito".

En algún punto de la conversación, mi mente decidió ignorar a los dos Santos más tercos del Santuario mientras se ponían de acuerdo en qué período habían aparecido las plantas coníferas -en la era mesozoica, respondió mi cerebro después de mucha contemplación-, y me dediqué únicamente a observar.

Directamente frente a mí se encontraba Mu, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de diversión que, por más que quiso ocultar, no pudo. Junto a él, una inconsciente Zelha estaba desparramada en su asiento, su cabeza inclinada hacia el lemuriano, quien pretendió no darle importancia cuando dicha cabeza se recargó en su hombro.

Marín se encontraba junto a la Cabra, mirando a través de la pequeña ventanilla junto a su lugar, sonriendo cada vez que Aioria se movía, según él discretamente, para estar más cerca de ella, mientras discutía apasionadamente con Shura, sentado a mi izquierda.

Mirando al grupo de personas que más se asemejaba a una familia que a otra cosa, no pude hacer más que sentirme fuera de lugar. Todos ellos tenían una larga historia entre ellos, su pasado uniéndolos con hilos invisibles pero imposibles de ignorar, mientras que yo, relativamente nueva en todo el asunto del Santuario, me sentía apenas empezando a escalar una inclinada pendiente que parecía interminable.

Instintivamente, tuve el enorme deseo de regresar a Cáncer, encerrarme en mi habitación y dormir, evadiendo la realidad por completo. Eso era algo que sabía hacer y, mejor aún, era buena haciéndolo.

'_Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud mental,'_ suspiré, fijando los ojos en Zelha. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto de la compañía de mi amiga y, entrecerrando los ojos, mandé mensajes mentales para obligarla a despertar.

La Cabra se movió un par de veces pero, después de 30 minutos y una jaqueca, me di por vencida. Aparentemente, mi fuerza de voluntad no era tan imponente como una vez creí, y mi querida amiga seguía roncando placenteramente.

Con un sabor amargo en la garganta, consideré el pedirle a Mu que me noqueara -a ella parecía haberle funcionado bien, después de todo-, pero me detuve justo antes de hacerlo. Seguramente Shura lo hubiera considerado como una ofensa imperdonable hacia su persona y habría otro problema más que añadir a la lista de Asuntos Inconclusos Y Tortuosos Entre Shura Y Chloe.

Miré de reojo al objeto de mis frustraciones aún discutiendo con Aioria, aunque el tema ahora era la política. Era impresionante cómo no había más que conflictos entre Shura y yo porque, a decir verdad, aunque los dos estábamos conscientes de que la relación podría adquirir otros tintes, todo seguía en "tal vez" y "si acaso".

Suspiré profundamente, anotando en mi agenda mental el tener una seria conversación con él.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Chloe? -preguntó Marín, notándose algo preocupada.

- No es nada -respondí, tratando de sonar convincente-. Sólo que la política me da dolor de cabeza.

- Es cierto, quería preguntarte -continuó la pelirroja, reacomodándose en su asiento-¿sabes con quién se reunirán en Francia?

- Con el presidente -respondí-. Aunque, si todo va bien, lo acompañará el primer ministro.

- ¿Si todo va bien? -repitió Mu, curioso.

- Así es. El presidente es quien se encarga de la política exterior, mientras que el primer ministro maneja la interior. Y, aunque es importante que Francia llegue a un acuerdo con el Santuario, el problema con el que tenemos que lidiar se centra dentro del país.

Frunciendo el ceño, traté de concentrarme en la misión que tenía por delante. Llevaba relativamente poco tiempo viviendo en el Santuario, así que los conflictos tanto mundiales como internos de mi país seguían muy presentes en mi memoria.

El presidente no era ni popular ni querido, aunque el pueblo entero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por confiar en que las decisiones que tomara fueran correctas -o, por lo menos, no tan grises.

Pero el problema -el _verdadero_ problema-, era la inmigración. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, las principales potencias occidentales habían sido invadidas por extranjeros menos afortunados, cosa que tenía descontenta a la población europea. Y no sólo eso, sino que, desde que las ambiciones territoriales habían tomado el eufemismo de "guerra contra el terrorismo", muchos lo habían tomado como excusa para crear un estado de auténtica anarquía.

Y así, todos los inmigrantes resultaban ser terroristas, lo fuesen o no, los disturbios cada vez eran peores y el número de víctimas crecía exponencialmente junto con el armamento nuclear.

Un verdadero caos.

Todo estuvo en bendito silencio por un momento y, discretamente, dejé que el ruido apagado del motor del avión me calmara los nervios, mientras Mu regresaba a su asiento con un vaso.

Después de un trago, el ariano se dispuso a decir algo, pero fue detenido por un gruñido a su derecha.

Por fin, después de varias horas, la Cabra abrió los ojos.

Y, por feliz que me encontrase por tener a mi amiga de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarme. Mi atención se centró más en el estado físico de la chica que en las palabras que, vagamente, podía escuchar; estaba más pálida, más delgada y más exhausta de lo que la había visto desde que la conocí, pero eso no fue lo que me preocupó.

Sus ojos carecían del brillo que los distinguía.

Aporté un par de observaciones "optimistas" a la conversación, tratando de ignorar la súbita sensación de impotencia debajo de mi piel cuando Zelha salió disparada hacia el baño.

- Iré yo -murmuré poniéndome de pie, efectivamente deteniendo a Mu, quien, habiéndose recuperado del desconcierto, ya había desabrochado el cinturón de su asiento.

Haciendo caso omiso de Shura, quien me miró como si mi piel hubiera cambiado de color a verde fosforescente, caminé los pocos pasos hacia el baño y me recargué en la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que la otra terminara de vomitar hasta el alma.

Instantáneamente, recordé esa mañana en que había visto a mi amiga en una condición semejante y fui brutalmente asaltada por el gusanito de la duda. Después de todo, ese tipo de indisposiciones se presentaban durante indiscutible situación en particular.

Pero no podía ser… ¿o sí?

Tratando de ocultar una sonrisa maquiavélica cuando cierto Santo de Géminis apareció en mi cabeza, decidí atacar el asunto lo más directamente posible.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté, ayudando a mi amiga a incorporarse y salpicando un poco de agua fría en su cara.

- No, me estoy muriendo del mareo -respondió ella.

Una vez que me aseguré de que la otra podría sostener una conversación sin devolver lo que ya no tenía en el estómago, me recargué contra el pequeño lavabo y crucé los brazos.

- ¿Estás preñada? -volví a preguntar, yendo directamente al grano.

'_Como arrancar una bandita,'_ musitó mi voz interior, conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de terror y confusión de la otra.

- Será de la Armadura, pendeja -respingó mi amiga y tuve que soltar una risita.

Después de una muy larga explicación acerca de su reciente y brusco cambio de humor, su tormentosa relación con Casiopea, el encontronazo con Shura, la borrachera con Camus y las sugestivas pero bien colocadas insinuaciones de Shion, todo me quedó claro. Por supuesto que mis carcajadas no le hicieron la menor gracia a Zelha, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

Por un lado, era realmente imposible lo inocente e ingenua que podía llegar a ser mi amiga, quien seguía sin entender la sugestiva metáfora de las plantas trepadoras -aunque si dicho árbol era Saga o Mu, no podía decidirme- y, al mismo tiempo, tener tanto control sobre sí misma, demostrando un criterio que rara vez se veía hasta en la gente más madura. Los Dioses saben que, de haber sido yo la portadora de Casiopea, ya estaría vagando sin cabeza en el Infierno, castigada eternamente por haber cometido suicidio.

Aún así, no podía sino sentir empatía por ella. Su Armadura la consumía en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, así como lo intentaba Cáncer conmigo, aunque cuando se lo expliqué, atribuyéndolo a que estaba acostumbrada al Cangrejo, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gruñir cuando lo inevitable pasó y Zelha preguntó por mi Maestro.

Honestamente, Masque de Mort era un tema que prefería analizar sola en silencio, con un cigarro en una mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra.

Sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo, regresé la conversación bruscamente hacia mi amiga, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella no presionó más el asunto y, más relajada, llegó a una decisión con respecto a Casiopea y, para mi infinito entretenimiento, comprendió la metáfora de las plantas.

Remotamente, sentí como si un peso dejara mi espalda cuando la otra comenzó a reír.

La Cabra estaría bien.

**. : o : .**

Casi aliviada, coloqué la Caja de Pandora contra la pared, aventé mi pequeña mochila a los pies de la cama y rápidamente cerré la puerta de la habitación que se me había otorgado, recordado ponerle llave.

Desde que habíamos dejado el aeropuerto, no podía esperar para encerrarme y dejar al resto del mundo afuera, mi ansiedad llegando al punto de la molestia física. Sonriendo agriamente, me di cuenta del alcance del entrenamiento que había logrado sobrevivir, notando que ahora no veía la hora de estar sola.

- Al parecer ya me caigo bien -musité, entrecerrando los ojos.

Impresionante.

Apagué la luz y, sin pensarlo dos veces, hurgué en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, sacando lo que había comprado a escondidas en una pequeña tienda del aeropuerto.

Unos cuantos movimientos instintivos y un pequeño clic después, sentí cómo el humo del cigarro me llenaba los pulmones, sorprendida cuando casi me ahogo. En verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba…

Caminé sin prisa hacia la ventana y la abrí de par en par, dejando que el aire frío de la noche se llevara consigo el pequeño hilo de humo, y me recargué por completo en el marco.

Cerrando los ojos, traté de acordarme de la última vez que había visto a Masque de Mort, consiguiendo ver varias imágenes en mi cabeza, todas difusas y breves. Sin embargo, por borrosa que fuera mi memoria, el recuerdo en sí era claro.

Repasando la conversación que había tenido con Mu unos días antes, una sensación de aprehensión se acomodó en mi garganta, haciendo que el acto de fumar se volviera muy difícil de pronto.

Cuando el Cangrejo decidió liberar a las almas de Cáncer lo pude sentir con total claridad, pero fueron las palabras de Mu las que finalmente lograron que aceptara el hecho de que Masque de Mort había cambiado drásticamente, en gran parte por culpa mía.

Frunciendo el ceño, flexioné las manos cuando sentí un pequeño cosquilleo, muy similar al que experimenté la última vez que pisé el Yomotsu, cuando los gritos de la Armadura todavía llenaban mi cabeza.

Y justo ahí fue donde el cambio de Masque de Mort se volvió obvio; su cosmo, que antes había sido oscuro y aterrador, tomó un tinte más ligero, más… brillante.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y sonreí, dejando caer lo que quedaba del cigarro.

No podía negar que extrañaba al Cangrejo quien, en un período de tiempo relativamente corto, se había vuelto lo más cercano a un familiar para mí, si es que ese concepto tenía algún tipo de sentido aparte del que mi bizarra lógica conseguía darle.

Aunque, qué tipo de familiar, seguía sin tenerlo claro. Sin embargo, si tuviera que catalogarlo, lo pondría en la categoría de hermano celoso.

Contrario a la opinión popular, Masque de Mort nunca había cruzado la línea que separaba nuestra ambigua relación de pánico/admiración hacia algo más… romántico, por ponerle un adjetivo.

A decir verdad, sigo estando convencida que ese tipo de cambio está más allá de sus capacidades emocionales.

En su lugar, se limitó a enseñarme todo lo que sabía, de vez en cuando inmiscuyéndose en mi vida personal para darle un enfoque objetivo y completamente diferente en un esfuerzo por ayudarme a sobrellevarla sin necesidad de destrozar algún pedazo de muro en el proceso.

Como con Shura, por ejemplo.

Lentamente, la sonrisa desapareció. Shura era un tema con el que tendría de lidiar, más temprano que tarde.

Era obvio que seguía enojado conmigo, aunque el por qué no lo fuese. Y, para mi sorpresa, su fría actitud hacia mí no dolía tanto como en un principio lo había hecho.

A decir verdad, era más molesta que dolorosa.

Si Masque de Mort tenía razón con respecto a Shura -cosa que yo no dudaba ni un poquito-, el tipo tenía serios problemas en cuanto a relaciones significativas se trataba y, aunque no podía culparlo realmente, era una situación que, más que un reto, se volvía un gigantesco obstáculo.

Un tedioso y difícil obstáculo.

El chiste era que yo no estaba tan convencida de querer sobrepasarlo… Y, aunque lograra dicha meta, era casi seguro que el tema seguiría colgando pesadamente entre nosotros, esperando cualquier excusa para salir a la luz y crear cuanto problema pudiera.

'_Nada de esto vale la pena.'_

'_Egoísta,'_ me susurró mi Chloe interior y, por un momento, tuve una espantosa sensación de vértigo.

Me encontraba tan sumergida en mi burbuja que nunca contemplé la posibilidad de que esta situación era, seguramente, mil veces más difícil y pesada para Shura.

Y, tratándolo como llevaba haciéndolo después de que la relación casi da el brinco de interrogante a certeza, era muy probable que no le estuviera facilitando las cosas.

Entrecerrando los ojos, prendí otro cigarro casi violentamente y aventé la cajetilla a la cama.

- Concéntrate, Chloe -murmuré, penetrando con la mirada el jardín que tenía bajo mi habitación-. ¿Camino fácil o camino difícil?

Pero¿cuál era cuál?

Involucrarme con Shura de Capricornio sería un duelo a muerte entre su terquedad y mi falta de tacto, y sería una verdadera proeza por parte de los dos hacer que dicha relación funcionara tan siquiera en la teoría, ya no se diga en la práctica.

Y, sin embargo, terminar de una vez con la posibilidad… No. Ciertamente, eso no sería algo sencillo de hacer.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo visible para no dejar que el nudo que se formó en mi garganta no me ahogara.

No, estar con Shura era algo que realmente quería. El simple hecho de tenerlo en la misma habitación me calmaba más allá de lo que podía expresar con palabras y fue durante mi estadía en Capricornio que recuperé las ganas de vivir, mayormente gracias a su dueño.

_Merde_, nunca en mi vida había tenido una relación de esa naturaleza, pero estaba convencida de que no debería de ser tan complicada. Claro que todas las parejas tienen problemas, eso es natural, pero que dichos problemas se interpusieran cada vez que alguno de los dos pensara en siquiera decir algo se estaba tornando ridículo.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, viendo cómo mis frustraciones se materializaban frente a mí cuando el humo que retenía escapó lentamente de mis pulmones.

Con el paso del tiempo, me había dado el lujo de ver a Shura como una constante en mi caótica vida, llegando al punto en el que no quería hacer nada si no lo tenía a mi lado, rogándole al que me escuchara para que para él fuera igual.

No quería dejarlo ir.

Con una sonrisa amarga, dejé caer la colilla.

Por supuesto que no podía dejar ir al Santo de Capricornio, porque eso significaría que realmente me encontraría sola. Con mis pensamientos viajando constantemente hacia la tierra de las fantasías, en donde los problemas de la vida real simplemente no existían, no estaba sola.

Obvio, porque ahí era en donde estaba con Shura.

Y, a propósito o no -¿realmente importa?-, había empalmado la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza con la realidad, esperando demasiado de un hombre que ofrecía únicamente lo que tenía en sí para dar, y decepcionándome cuando no era lo que yo había esperado.

Entonces… ¿en realidad quería estar con él por él¿O porque cuando él estaba yo me sentía una mejor persona?

Sí, estaba siendo egoísta. Era injusto de mi parte complicarle la vida simplemente porque no podía soportar mis problemas de personalidad.

Apretando la mandíbula, cerré los ojos y me alejé de la ventana, empeñada en hacer algo al respecto y, aunque la conclusión a la que había llegado era probablemente la mejor para todos, eso no la hacía más fácil.

Mirando el reloj que se encontraba colgando en una pared, decidí tomar un baño para calmar mi mente hiperactiva y ordenar mis ideas lo suficiente como para lidiar con todo lo que se encontraba en mis manos.

Ahora, sólo me quedaba esperar pacientemente a que las circunstancias se dieran para poder sacar el tema y, con una sonrisa, le agradecí mentalmente a Shion por la oportunidad que me había dado para hacerlo.

Aunque, claro, era muy probable que el Patriarca nos hubiera emparejado con toda la intención de que arreglásemos este lío y el Santuario pudiera regresar a su antigua calma, por lo menos en lo que a nosotros respectaba.

**. : o : .**

Salí del baño un poco más calmada y llena de determinación. Después de todo, yo era la responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos y, como tal, debía afrontarlas con la frente en alto.

Notando que todavía faltaban un par de horas para que saliera el sol, me tomé mi tiempo para vestirme y lograr aparentar compostura, feliz de que el agua caliente había logrado evitar que mi cara se hinchara como globo como siempre sucedía cuando lloraba.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, sin embargo, me detuve frente al espejo.

A través del pedazo de cristal, una joven pelirroja, vestida completamente de negro, me miraba con ojos tristes, el color verde de los irises resaltado dramáticamente por el delineador.

Pronto me enfrentaría a ella.

Antes, debía cumplir con mi deber como Santa de Athena.


	16. Back In The World

**A/N: **Los datos y opiniones políticas expresados en este capítulo son pura ficción y no pretenden lograr nada más que un rato de entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Kat.

-----

Disclaimer: Ya vieron que va a haber película de El Perfume?!?!?! Me muero por verla!!

-----

**BACK IN THE WORLD**

La mansión Kido era realmente _grande._

Sin mencionar el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los aparentemente interminables pasillos estaba adornado con puertas cerradas.

Me sentí de pronto perdida en una historia kafkiana.

El lugar estaba completamente solo y en silencio, y la única iluminación que había provenía de unas cuántas lámparas encendidas a media luz, seguramente presentes en consideración a los raros como yo que decidieren pasear como almas en pena por el lugar.

Sonreí, convencida de que de no haber pasado tanto tiempo en Cáncer, la "vibra" del lugar me hubiera puesto los pelos de punta.

Pero, siendo quien era, ignoré los pequeños ruiditos que siempre acompañan a las casonas viejas como lo era esta y me dispuse a investigar. Seguramente habría algo que pudiera mantenerme ocupada hasta que los normales despertaran y el día comenzara oficialmente.

Siguiendo mis instintos por pura curiosidad, abrí una de las puertas ligeramente sólo para encontrarme con lo que, si la chimenea y los sillones servían de pistas, parecía ser una sala de estar.

La habitación en sí no era nada fuera de lo normal a pesar de su tamaño, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue un gigantesco objeto negro descansando silenciosamente al fondo del cuarto.

'_Hn…'_

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí casi como reflejo e, ignorando todo lo demás, caminé directamente hacia él, sintiendo cómo un extraño cosquilleo viajó desde mi nuca hasta mis manos.

Por regla general, los gitanos somos criaturas musicales. Es parte fundamental de nuestra educación el dominar por lo menos un instrumento, de preferencia uno pequeño y de fácil traslado como el violín o la guitarra, aunque existen excepciones… como yo.

Me senté en el banquillo, mis pies encontrando automáticamente los pedales, y comencé a tocar una de las pocas piezas que me sabía de memoria, lo más quedamente posible para no armar un alboroto innecesario.

- No sabía que tocas el piano -una voz susurró desde uno de los sillones, haciendo que se me atorara el corazón en la garganta y todo mi cuerpo se petrificara.

A través de la descarga de adrenalina y las coloridas palabrotas que me cruzaban la cabeza, pude escuchar una carcajada, seguida de cerca por un movimiento que indicaba que el objeto de mi ataque de pánico se había puesto de pie.

- Fénix -murmuré una vez que pude retomar el control de mis facultades mentales.

- Cáncer -respondió él, enseriándose de pronto.

- Chloe -corregí, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer amigable.

- Ikki -gruñó de vuelta después de unos minutos, aparentemente aceptando el gesto.

Frente a mí tenía a uno de los Santos más poderosos de toda la Orden, al único que podía renacer de sus propias cenizas para derrotar a cualquiera que fuere su enemigo y, honestamente, nada más con estar en su presencia se podía adivinar que era una criatura realmente poderosa.

Como era de esperarse, un silencio bastante incómodo se apoderó de la sala, y ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer al respecto.

Afortunadamente, el reloj que hasta ese momento se había encontrado en completa paz recargado contra una de las paredes parecía no tener el mismo problema y, como era su costumbre, anunció las 5 de la mañana con una serie de campanadas que me hicieron brincar de mi lugar como gato en agua caliente, reacción que logró asustar a Ikki lo suficiente como para ponerlo _battle stance._

- _Merde!_ -entoné frustrada, una vez que el sonido de las campanadas dejó de hacerle segunda a mi pobre corazón, logrando que el Santo del Fénix soltara una carcajada.

Y así, el incómodo silencio desapareció.

- Un placer conocerte, Chloe -dijo el otro, aún sin dejar de sonreír sádicamente ante mi falta de compostura.

- Sí, no lo dudo -musité entre dientes, tomando de nuevo asiento en el banquillo y sacudiendo mis manos para deshacerme del temblorcillo nervioso que se apropió de ellas.

Con suerte, si lograba distraerlo lo suficiente con la melodía que había dejado a la mitad, el otro se olvidaría del penoso incidente.

Sí, claro…

Respirando profundamente un par de veces, logré relajarme y comenzar a tocar de nuevo, llenando la sala con la melancólica canción que tanto le había gustado a Audrey.

- ¿Qué pieza es esa? -preguntó Ikki en voz baja, una vez que el eco del piano se desvaneció.

- Claro de Luna -respondí, suspirando inconscientemente.

- ¿A quién te recuerda? -murmuró con mirada comprensiva, leyendo a la perfección mi suspiro.

- A mi hermana -susurré después de unos minutos de contemplación, después de llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún caso ocultar el dato.

¿Qué dirían Saga y Masque de Mort si supieran que, después de todo lo que hicieron por mí, Audrey seguía flotando sobre mi cabeza como una nube negra?

Sonreí amargamente. Por supuesto que lo sabían.

Subiendo la mirada de nuevo, advertí que Ikki también se había retirado a su universo privado y no pude evitar notar que, de no tener la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros y el pasado tortuoso, el hombre bien podría inaugurar su propio club de fans.

Era lo que Zelha hubiese descrito como "yummy". Sólo quisiera imaginar lo que ciertos Santos dirían ante tal observación…

- ¿Eres la alumna de Death Mask, no es así? -preguntó a media voz, mirándome con cierto recelo.

No lo podía culpar, realmente. Según lo que había escuchado, las únicas veces que los Santos de Bronce habían disfrutado de la amena compañía del Cangrejo habían involucrado una considerable cantidad de sangre y violencia, por lo que no me extrañaba ni un poco la reacción que tenían hacia mí.

Después de todo, aparte de haber sido su alumna, fui una de las pocas que salió viva del Templo de Cáncer. Aún así…

- En efecto -respondí, arqueando una ceja-, así como tú eres el alumno de Guilty.

Cuando Ikki frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto, supe que mi comentario había tenido el resultado deseado.

- No somos tan diferentes como crees -continué con una sonrisa, notando cómo el otro se tensaba-. Ambos somos juzgados por quienes fueron asignados para educarnos, aunque demostremos que somos diferentes a ellos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el otro se cruzó de brazos e hizo un sonido indistinto, claramente abandonando el tema.

- No te ofendas -reí, comenzando a tocar otra pieza en el piano-. No hice más que señalar un hecho.

- Es un hecho que prefiero no tratar -gruñó eventualmente, mirándome de reojo como si yo fuera la responsable de todas las desgracias en el mundo.

- Como gustes -me encogí de hombros, poniéndome de pie, agregando antes de salir de la habitación-: Aunque ya deberías de saber que para las personas como nosotros las suposiciones no tienen importancia.

- Tu hermana -murmuró, antes de que pudiera yo cerrar la puerta-¿cómo se llamaba?

- Audrey -concedí con una sonrisa, feliz de ver que el otro había aceptado mi punto.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza sin darme la cara, aún sentado cómodamente en el sillón, y yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dejándolo en su burbuja personal.

El resto del día transcurrió en relativa clama. Shura no me dirigió la palabra (como de costumbre), Zelha y yo nos reímos de puras tonterías y disfruté de un sueño reparador mientras Shun explicaba qué era exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la misión era por de más delicada, las manos comenzaron a hormiguearme esa tarde cuando recordé que regresaría en unas cuantas horas a París.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no pisaba tierras francesas?

Casi me sorprendo cuando, haciendo el cálculo mentalmente mientras los demás cenaban y discutían acerca de algo que tenía que ver con chimeneas, conté un total de dos años viviendo en el Santuario.

Curioso… hubiera jurado que no pasaba de seis meses.

**. : o : .**

Después de las correspondientes despedidas al día siguiente, nos encontramos en camino hacia Europa.

Shura durmió durante la mayor parte del vuelo, mientras que yo me dediqué a observar cómo el cielo cambiaba de color, casi en cámara rápida, a medida que cambiábamos de continente.

Y finalmente, después de un viaje eterno y cansado del cuál me percaté de tan sólo unos cuantos minutos por estar recordando, sobrevolamos la torre Eiffel, encendida cual arbolito de navidad como se hacía siempre que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Después de haber visitado Tokio, no pude evitar el extraño sentido de patriotismo que se apoderó de mí cuando el esplendor de la Ciudad Luz contrastó con el cielo de la noche.

Era impresionante saber que París era una de las ciudades más antiguas de Europa y que, a pesar de los estragos que las guerras y el tiempo habían ocasionado a través de la historia, todo seguía en pie, las construcciones desafiando arrogantemente el paso de la humanidad por el mundo.

Aún con todo lo que había pasado, había extrañado mi país.

Aproveché el tiempo que nos tomó bajar del avión y caminar hasta el área de arribos del aeropuerto para poner mis ideas en orden y enfocarme de lleno en la misión, inhalando profundamente un par de veces para entrar en modo diplomático.

Esto tenía que salir bien a la primera.

- Shura -murmuré, consiguiendo que el otro me mirara de reojo-, el conflicto nuclear no es el único asunto en la agenda¿verdad?

- Es el más importante -respondió, caminando sin prisa hacia la salida del edificio-. Aunque debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para solucionar lo más posible.

Asentí a sus palabras, entendiendo al vuelo el mensaje entre líneas.

"Luz verde para abordar la cuestión del terrorismo."

Estábamos a punto de poner un pie en la calle cuando noté que un joven de unos 30 años aparentemente nos seguía con la mirada. No le presté mucha atención al dato hasta que, después de titubear unos instantes, sacó un pequeño celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia nosotros, conversando con alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- Nos están siguiendo -me informó Shura, deteniéndose un momento para ayudar a una señora mayor con su equipaje.

- Lo sé -gruñí de vuelta, molesta.

Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, Shura y yo nos detuvimos frente a la salida y esperamos pacientemente a que el desconocido terminara de abrirse paso por entre la gente que sobre poblaba el aeropuerto.

Varios minutos después, el joven llegó hasta donde estábamos y sonrió, algo alterado, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- _Bonjour, je suis Stephan Vautrin, le frère et aide personnel du le Prémier Ministre de la France. (1)_

Alcé una ceja, conteniendo la sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de Stephan, quien estaba claramente inseguro acerca de cómo actuar con nosotros.

Este hombre no era político ni por asociación.

- _Bonjour, monsieur Vautrin._ Yo soy Chloe, Santa de Cáncer y él es Shura, Santo de Capricornio -respondí, cambiando el idioma para no excluir a Shura de la conversación.

- Por supuesto -concedió el otro, dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorrito hambriento a Shura a modo de disculpa, misma que el otro ignoró con un bufido-. Bienvenidos a Francia.

**. : o : .**

- Así que es hermano del Primer Ministro -dije por fin, tratando de romper el hielo.

Debido a la hostilidad de Shura, el autoestima del buen Stephan disminuyó considerablemente, lo que resultó en un incómodo y aburrido viaje en limusina hacia el hotel, el cual estaba convenientemente situado a unos cuantos metros del Palais du Luxembourg, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa entrevista.

- Eh, sí -respondió el otro, dedicándole miradas furtivas al Cabrón que en ese momento se dedicaba a ignorarnos por completo.

- Disculpe -sonreí-, pero no parece del tipo político.

- Eh, jaja, no lo soy -dijo, sonrojándose un poco-. Sucede que mi familia es de políticos devotos, por lo que mi hermano se dedicó a involucrarme en los asuntos de estado que lo permitieren desde que le fue asignado el cargo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se decidiera que sería mucho más práctico poner mi nombre en la nómina que mantenerme como consultor externo.

- Ya veo -murmuré-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace en el puesto de asistente personal, si se puede saber?

- Me encargo de organizar las negociaciones internacionales como esta reunión, por ejemplo -respondió orgulloso.

- Ya llegamos -interrumpió Shura de pronto, aún mirando por la ventana.

- Si les parece bien, me gustaría invitarles una copa de vino antes de retirarme -dijo Stephan mientras el automóvil se detenía frente al hotel.

- Por supuesto -respondí, antes de que Shura pudiera negarse.

Antes de que llegásemos al bar, Shura murmuró algo parecido a "discúlpanos" y me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome de vuelta al lobby y dejando a un extrañado Stephan a cargo de que nos asignaran una mesa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -gruñó una vez que decidió que estábamos a una distancia considerable de los que se hallaban poblando la recepción.

- ¿De qué hablas? -suspiré, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que apareció de la nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigable? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- No quiero ser su amiga, pendejo -siseé-. El hombre claramente tiene algo qué decir pero es demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, sin mencionar que tu exceso de hostilidad lo único que hace es dificultar las cosas.

- ¿Qué te importa lo que tenga qué decir? -protestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Argh -bufé-. Me importa porque sabemos un poco menos que nada a qué nos vamos a enfrentar mañana, y me gustaría estar un poquito más informada acerca de la situación antes de encararme con los líderes de Francia para decirles cómo demonios gobernar su país exitosamente.

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar de frustración ante el despliegue de celos infundados de Shura y regresé lo más rápido que pude al bar sin voltear para cerciorarme de que el otro me seguía.

Obviamente lo estaba haciendo.

Llegué a la mesa, infinitamente agradecida de que la botella de vino ya estaba abierta y dispuesta a ser consumida y me senté frente a Stephan, esbozando una de las sonrisas más falsas que tenía en el repertorio mientras esperábamos a que Shura regresara.

- _Est-ce que tout est bien, mademoiselle? (2)_ -me susurró preocupado.

- _Parfaitement (3) _-musité, dándole un trago a mi copa y desviando la mirada cuando Shura se sentó junto a mí.

- Entonces¿por qué brindaremos hoy? -preguntó el Cabrón con fingida amabilidad, levantando su copa de vino.

- De hecho, _monsieur_, quería agradecerles a ambos por haber venido -comenzó el francés, aparentemente envalentonado un poco por el vino-. Dios sabe que la situación en Francia es peor de lo que se le deja saber al mundo, y tanto mi hermano como el _Président_ parecen no tomarlo con la seriedad debida.

- ¿A qué se refiere? -murmuré, mi enojo olvidado.

- A que no hacen nada -rió, frustrado-. Por supuesto, lo que les estoy diciendo es extremadamente confidencial, pero me parece que esta información les concierne a ustedes, sobre todo por lo que pretenden hacer mañana. Verán, los grupos terroristas obtienen grandes sumas de dinero a través de sus "negocios", por lo que es poco lucrativo condenarlos en lugar de dejarlos operar. Obviamente, una de las divisiones que manejan ahora es el narcotráfico, el cuál por desgracia afecta directamente a su país, _monsieur_. Ahora, nuestro gobierno necesita responsables para mantener la apariencia de integridad, por lo que la discriminación a los inmigrantes ha sido ridículamente conveniente a la hora de los arrestos. No necesito explicarles el odio que sienten los franceses hacia los extranjeros, me parece, cuando toda la información que les llega apunta a que son ellos los que están destruyendo su patria.

- Supongo que España también se beneficia de esto -gruñó Shura, dándole un poco de crédito a nuestro anfitrión por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocerle.

- Por supuesto -dijo el otro con semblante serio-. Tanto es así que han recibido a varias células terroristas con los brazos abiertos.

- Y el que paga es el pueblo -susurré, indignada.

- Desafortunadamente, _mademoiselle_, eso deja de importar en cuanto las cifras obtenidas logran costear vidas lujosas y planes de retiro.

- Acerca del armamento nuclear… ¿qué puede decirnos? -preguntó Shura, enfocándose en el tema que estaba considerado como nuestra prioridad número uno.

- Nada que no les parezca obvio -respondió el otro, llenando nuestras copas de nuevo-. La economía del primer mundo ha pasado a ser de guerra, como en los Estados Unidos, y teniendo los conflictos de Medio Oriente tan cerca, los líderes creen conveniente estar preparados en caso de que ocurra lo peor. Esto, por supuesto, pone nerviosos a todos los demás, resultando en amenazas y demostraciones de quién es superior a quién.

- Por eso las pruebas nucleares -asentí, cruzándome de brazos y considerando opciones de acercamiento.

- En efecto. Es nuestra manera de declararle al mundo que estamos al mismo nivel que los demás.

- Le agradecemos mucho, señor Vautrin, que nos haya dicho todo esto -dijo Shura, poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano del francés, quien lo imitó en seguida-. Le prometo que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para--

- Con todo respeto, _monsieur_, le pido que no me prometa nada aún -dijo el otro con una sonrisa-. Sé muy poco acerca de Grecia y el Santuario, pero me parece que es bastante diferente a lo que se vive en el resto del mundo.

- De acuerdo -concedió Shura-. Aún así, haremos todo lo posible.

- Se los agradezco mucho -el francés inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se despidió, no sin antes-: Mañana vendré a las 9 de la mañana para acompañarlos hasta la reunión. _Bonsoir._

- _Monsieur_ Vautrin -llamé, el aludido dando la vuelta justo antes de salir del bar-. ¿Cómo supo que Shura es español?

- ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no hubiese averiguado antes de su llegada, _mademoiselle_? -respondió, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

Shura y yo permanecimos un rato más en el bar, cada quien sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era que el mundo había llegado hasta el punto en que las vidas humanas dejaban de tener valor frente al dinero?

Por supuesto que Francia nunca había sido el país más armonioso del mundo y yo sabía muy poco acerca de política, pero… esto no era normal¿o sí?

Y luego recordé lo mucho que el poder corrompe al ser humano, transformándolo en una criatura con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente, que no puede ni quiere reconocerse a sí misma en el espejo.

_Très bien. D'accord._

El problema se encontraba desglosado detalladamente frente a nosotros. Ahora, el punto era…

- ¿Tienes un plan? –murmuré, mirando de reojo a Shura, quien se limitó a emitir un sonido extraño y encogerse de hombros.

- Ir, convencerlos de que lo que proponemos es lo mejor que podrán hacer en sus vidas y regresar al Santuario sin ocasionar una guerra.

- Ah, claro…

_Merde._

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Hola, yo soy Stephan Vautrin, hermano y asistente personal del Primer Ministro de Francia.

(2) ¿Está todo bien, señorita?

(3) Perfectamente.


	17. Us And Them

**Navarhta:** El pony me cae mal, luv. Es inevitable xD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Ikki fue treat para las fans, Shura sigue con menopausia y Masky está perdido en acción, pero pronto se arreglarán todos esos asuntos. Un besote, luv!

**Shadir:** No te gusta La Sirenita? T.T Y sí es mera coincidencia, te lo juro! Yo de política sé lo mismo que sé de astrofísica. O sea, nada xD.

**Pilla Doll:** Continuación aquí!! Y EMO!Shura es tierno, hay que aceptarlo.

**K!tTy:** Los musos son caprichosos, sí, pero el mío tiene buenas razones para serlo (pregúntenle a Navarhta, kukuku). Pero! Otra vez, una disculpa enorme por no actualizar más rápido, pero entre Fan Fiction y Musito me traen loca. Qué bueno que te gustó el chap!

**Rayne Elendil:** Sí, Masky hace falta... pero eso lo arreglaré. Ya se acerca el momento en el que Chloe decidirá tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a Shura, así que no te desesperes plis! Y los cigarros eran básicos para que la escena funcionara, jejeje. Gracias, luv!

**Damaris Ana:** Querida, no puedo dejar de actualizar por el bienestar de mi salud xDD!! Zelha me mata, créeme. Tu teoría acerca de Masky es interesante, luv, y créeme que la analizaré Chloe-style... Y qué bueno que te siga gustando! Me da mucho gusto que sigas por acá, y te mando un besote y mis más sinceros agradecimientos!

**Barbara Maki:** xDDDDD! No tienes idea de cómo me he reído con tus reviews!! Lo interesante empieza en este mismo chap, luv, así que no te desesperes. Masky regresará, lo prometo. Y sí, los cangrejos tendemos a ser introspectivos hasta la muerte, kukuku. Mil gracias, preciosa, y espero que este chap te guste.

-----

**A/N:** De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo las emocionantes aventuras de Chloe y recuerden que nada de lo que escribo aquí con respecto a la política y sus derivados es cierto. Todo sale de mi hiperactiva imaginación con propósitos meramente recreacionales y sin intención alguna de ser tomados en serio por el bienestar de la humanidad. Parecidos con la realidad son coincidencias en su forma más pura.

Disclaimer: Secuestré a Milo y se lo mandé a Nela. Secuestré a Camus y se lo mandé a Shadir. También decidí amarrar a Poseidón a mi cama. Y aún así, no quieren ser míos...

-----

**US AND THEM**

Al día siguiente, como lo había prometido, Stephan llegó en punto de las 9 de la mañana para avisarnos que la entrevista no sería sino hasta media mañana, y para proporcionarnos lo que calificó de "atuendos apropiados" para la misma.

Después de una buena media hora de convencimiento, me encontré enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro, tomando té con Shura y Stephan, los dos de traje.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no babear en público al momento de ver al Cabrón, y concentrarme de lleno en una silla particularmente interesante para no clavarle la mirada como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_Merde._

- ¿Se encuentra bien, _mademoiselle_? -preguntó Stephan cuando notó que seguía removiendo el azúcar de mi taza de té después de unos 15 minutos de haberlo servido.

- Eh… sí -musité, dándole un trago al líquido y dedicándole un vistazo furtivo a Shura, el cual no pasó desapercibido, para mi eterna desgracia.

- Por cierto -continuó el otro con una sonrisa-, se ve usted muy bien. Estoy seguro de que dejará a todos impresionados.

- Gracias -susurré, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no sonrojarme ante el cumplido, perdiéndome por completo la mirada de odio que le lanzó Shura al francés.

El resto de la mañana fue igual de incómoda y densa, por lo que casi lloro de alegría cuando nos dirigimos hacia el Palais du Luxembourg y los ánimos se calmaron para poder lidiar con lo que teníamos enfrente, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

A decir verdad, había pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de encontrar una manera de abordar el asunto de manera que los otros no se sintieran invadidos y decidieran que era lo mejor ignorarnos por completo, aunque llegué a la penosa conclusión de que me vería obligada a improvisar.

Hasta no saber cómo reaccionarían ante nuestras peticiones, no había nada que pudiera planear a ciencia cierta.

_'Athena, guíanos por favor, que no tenemos el lujo de cometer errores aquí.'_

El Palais du Luxembourg era un lugar realmente majestuoso. Originalmente construido para Marie de' Médici, madre del rey Louis XIII, la construcción estaba dedicada por completo para servir a la realeza más que apropiadamente; los pisos se hallaban cubiertos de una bellísima alfombra carmesí, y no había centímetro alguno de las paredes que no estuviera tapizado de murales renacentistas.

Había sido habitado por miembros de la realeza, Napoleón Bonaparte, grandes oficiales de la ocupación nazi… no era para menos que de pronto me sintiera pequeña en tan imponente edificio, aunque el momento duró unos cuantos segundos cuando recordé que ahora vivía en un Santuario milenario, al servicio de una deidad griega encarnada.

Es chistoso cómo la vida da vueltas inesperadas.

Después de ser guiados por nuestro francés amigo a través de un laberinto de pasillos que no me molesté en memorizar, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de conferencias, en donde nos esperaban los dos hombres más poderosos de Francia y un muy apreciado almuerzo.

- Ah, _bonjour_ -saludó el primero de ellos al ponerse de pie, un hombre de edad mediana y ojos duros que no me inspiró ni una pizca de confianza.

- _Messieurs_, permítanme presentarles a los Emisarios del Santuario Griego -entonó Stephan, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia nosotros-: Shura de Capricornio y Chloe de Cáncer.

- Por supuesto -dijo el otro, quien guardaba un gran parecido con nuestro anfitrión, aunque su disposición no fuese tan amable-. Mi nombre es Eugène Vautrin, y él es Nicolas de Gisors, Presidente de la República Francesa.

_"¿Por qué están hablando en griego?,"_ le pregunté a Shura, mientras nos acomodábamos en los lugares que nos habían asignado.

_"No lo sé, pero no lo menciones,"_ respondió, entrecerrando los ojos. _"Es probable que crean que no comprendemos el lenguaje, lo cual podemos usar como ventaja."_

_"Espero que Stephan no diga nada,"_ susurré.

_"Lo dudo,"_ dijo el otro, mirando de reojo al aludido. _"Ya lo hubiera hecho."_

- Díganme -comenzó Gisors, dirigiéndose a Shura mientras levantaba su copa de vino-¿qué podemos hacer por el Santuario?

- Como ya debe de saber, señor Presidente, la señorita Kido ha mandado diferentes embajadas por todo el mundo para negociar una tregua internacional que logre reestablecer la paz entre las naciones más poderosas -comenzó Shura, ignorando por completo tanto la comida como el alcohol.

- Sí, ya estábamos enterados -respondió el otro, arqueando una ceja-. Lo que me importa saber es qué interés tiene Grecia con lograr esta… ambiciosa empresa.

- Lo único que intentamos es salvar inocentes -dijo Shura en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos-. No pretendemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos políticos que no nos conciernen. Sin embargo, pedimos que tales asuntos se lleven a cabo sin poner en juego las vidas de las personas que no tienen nada qué ver en ellos.

- No comprendo a qué se refiere -intervino Vautrin, un poco a la defensiva-. Nuestra más importante prioridad es proteger las vidas de los ciudadanos, sean locales o extranjeros, no ponerlas en peligro.

- Según tenemos entendido, las pruebas nucleares que ustedes han hecho ya han causado daños irreparables en las costas del Atlántico Norte, así como en ciertas partes del Medio Oriente, debilitando las alianzas que tienen con Irán, quienes se han cobrado con las vidas de varios periodistas que ustedes tenían en esa zona -explicó Shura sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Presidente.

- Sin mencionar los ataques terroristas que han sufrido por parte de los fanáticos que operan en este país, los cuales han dejado un saldo de innumerables víctimas que ustedes no han podido (o querido) detener -agregué.

- Le agradecería mucho, _mademoiselle_, que midiera sus palabras -gruñó Gisors, cruzándose de brazos-. Los incidentes que hemos sufrido en los últimos meses han sido desafortunados, mas no hemos podido ubicar todavía a los responsables, por lo que le pido de favor que no insinúe nada al respecto. En cuanto a las pruebas nucleares -continuó, mirando a Shura-, las medidas de precaución que empleamos para evitar consecuentes desastres no fueron las adecuadas, pero eso es algo de lo que nos estamos haciendo cargo ya. Ahora, si eso era todo lo que querían discutir…

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie para despedirnos, mirándonos impasiblemente cuando permanecimos sentados como si las sillas fueran parte de nosotros.

- ¿Eso es todo? -pregunté, molesta-. ¿Nos concedieron una entrevista solamente para justificar toda la violencia sin sentido que permiten?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, para luego sonreírme al mejor estilo del Escorpión.

- _Mademoiselle_, es usted muy atractiva y estoy seguro de que es igual de… talentosa… a pesar de su edad -ronroneó Vautrin, entrecerrando los ojos-, pero la política es un poco más complicada de lo que parece comprender. A veces es necesario sacrificar a unos cuantos para asegurar el bienestar de millones.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…? -siseé, apretando la mandíbula y poniéndome de pie inmediatamente ante los varios insultos que el maldito frente a mí había podido dedicarme en cuestión de dos frases.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera arrancarle los pulmones y atravesárselos en la garganta, Shura me tomó del brazo, impidiéndome moverme.

_"Cálmate, Chloe,"_ susurró, mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por contener las ganas de asesinar a los personajes que se hacían llamar líderes mundiales.

_"¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de que este imbécil me humilló como lo hizo?!"_

_"Lo entiendo, pero no podemos arriesgar nuestra misión de esa manera,"_ respondió con un dejo que me recordó sospechosamente a Camus de Acuario. _"Deja que yo me encargue de esto."_

_"Maldita sea…"_

_"Por favor, pequeña."_

_"De acuerdo,"_ asentí después de unos instantes, algo desconcertada por el repentino cambio tono que usó conmigo. "_Pero haz algo al respecto, Shura, o por los Dioses que no tendremos con quién negociar una vez que termine con ellos."_

Salí furiosa de la habitación sin molestarme en mirar nada más que la puerta frente a mí, decidida en encontrar algo que me distrajera lo suficiente como para no querer dejar en ruinas tan bello lugar.

Por supuesto.

Cerrando los ojos, normalicé mi respiración y me concentré en abrir el Yomotsu sin tener que encender mi cosmo, siendo interrumpida cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo por una voz familiar.

- _Mademoiselle_ Chloe -llamó Stephan, quien me había seguido fuera de la sala de conferencias.

Di la vuelta, hastiada de la buena disposición del francés, sólo para notar cómo el otro empalidecía considerablemente y daba un paso hacia atrás, casi en estado de pánico.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, _monsieur_? -pregunté, haciendo lo posible por no ser hostil.

- N-no -murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-. _Je suis desolé (1)_, lamento haberla molestado…

¿Qué era lo que había espantado tanto al hombre? Digo, claro que estaba enojada, pero ciertamente no era como para que me tuviese tanto miedo¿o sí?

Sobre todo sin saber de lo que era yo capaz.

Un sentimiento por demás conocido me recorrió la espalda, recordándome qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de haber sido interrumpida y dándome una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía.

Era casi sorprendente la manera en que había olvidado la primera vez que tuve el Yomotsu frente a mis ojos, el frío aire calándome hasta los huesos y el sonido de sus lamentos oprimiéndome el corazón y cortándome el paso del aire.

Y por la expresión de Stephan, era obvio que había percibido mucho más que "malas vibras" de mi parte.

- No tiene por qué asustarse, _monsieur_ Vautrin -sonreí, tratando de evitarle al pobre hombre un paro cardíaco.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -susurró, emanando desconfianza por cada uno de sus poros.

- ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo? -sugerí, levantando una ceja-. Me parece que un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien.

**. : o : .**

Tomó un buen rato pero, después de algún tiempo contemplando la quietud de los jardines que rodeaban el Palais du Luxembourg, el murmullo de las calles parisinas, el ritmo que regía la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad, y las nubes que flotaban alegremente sobre nuestras cabezas, el francés por fin pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para volver en sí.

Pobre hombre, no lo culpo.

- Quería ofrecerle una sincera disculpa -susurró después de lo que me pareció una media hora-, por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

- No se preocupe -sonreí a medias, aún con el estómago en la garganta.

- Está tomando la situación mucho mejor que su acompañante, _mademoiselle_ -respondió.

- Shura tiene un carácter algo complicado -expliqué, fijando mi atención en un árbol particularmente bello-. Si bien últimamente ha estado de mal humor a todas horas, aunque nadie sabe por qué.

- Yo diría que es obvio -sonrió el otro, cruzándose de brazos-. Lo pude notar en la manera como me trató desde que nos conocimos.

- ¿Ah, sí? -murmuré, mirándolo de reojo.

- Me parece que el joven es bastante celoso -rió-, aunque totalmente infundado en lo que a mí concierne.

- ¿Y por qué es eso, si se puede saber? -interrumpió dicho Cabrón a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que la sangre abandonara mi cabeza de golpe.

- Porque no me interesan las mujeres, _monsieur_ -dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que se recuperó del susto.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Como era de esperarse, el comentario tan directo sacó a Shura de balance por completo, obligándolo a dar medio paso hacia atrás para no perder la compostura, a lo que tuve que morderme fuertemente la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

Stephan debió darse cuenta de esto, pues su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillito depredador digno de Milo o Afrodita.

¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Shura tenía admiradores por todas partes.

La situación se tornó tan ridículamente incómoda para el pobre Santo que comencé a ahogarme de risa, coreada casi inmediatamente por Stephan y acompañada por un gruñido de Shura, el cuál lo hizo todo más divertido.

- Si me disculpan, iré por un poco de té -dijo el francés poniéndose de pie, un poco falto de aire.

- _You go do that (2)_ -murmuró Shura, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y desconfianza que muchos hubieran pagado por ver.

Me tomó varios minutos el poder recuperarme pero, para cuando terminé de enjugarme las lágrimas, el Cabrón ya estaba sentado junto a mí, de brazos cruzados y mirando los jardines con una intensidad aterradora.

Tch.

- No te enojes -reí, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el árbol que tenía enfrente-. Debería de halagarte un cumplido así, sobre todo a tu edad.

- No empieces, Chloe -respingó, mirándome de reojo-. Luego te ofendes cuando alguien te contesta las provocaciones.

- Amargado -murmuré, alzando una ceja-. Y bien¿me vas a contar cómo te fue?

El otro no dijo nada por un buen rato, aparentemente ordenando su loca y menopáusica cabecita, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para relajarme.

Tanto, que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando comenzó con su choco-aventura.

- No fue fácil, pero accedieron a suspender las pruebas nucleares.

- _Really? (3)_ -musité, haciendo un esfuerzo por regresar al mundo de los conscientes.

- _Of course, "really" (4)_ -dijo el otro, casi ofendido-. Aunque lo dudes, soy buen negociador.

- No lo dudo -respondí, incorporándome un poco más en la silla-. Es sólo que este par de políticos es particularmente deshonesto como para llegar a un acuerdo de ese estilo.

- Te sorprenderías de lo receptiva que es la gente cuando se ve en peligro -sonrió, recordándome demasiado al Cangrejo.

- ¿¡Los amenazaste?!

- No lo pondría exactamente con esas palabras -murmuró, adquiriendo un semblante de reflexión-. Digamos que les hice ver qué tan dentro de sus intereses está el hacernos caso.

- Estás consciente de que debíamos tratar este asunto con delicadeza para no provocar un conflicto mayor¿verdad?

- ¡No soy tan imprudente! -se defendió, entrecerrando los ojos-. Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas, Crustácea.

- Lo veo y no lo creo -dije, soltando la carcajada-. Es en momentos como este que lamento la ausencia de la tecnología. Bien me hubiera servido una cámara de video para que el resto del mundo me creyera cuando les dijera que el gran Shura de Capricornio es una copia al carbón de Masque de Mort.

Shura abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo en el momento en el que sentimos una presencia por demás conocida. Aunque eso no me preparó para el susto que me llevé cuando una voz me invadió la cabeza.

_"¡Cangreja!"_

_"¡Cabrita! No me vas a creer cuando te cuente lo que acaba de pasar--"_

_"Luego me dices,"_ interrumpió, con un tono de seriedad que jamás había escuchado en ella. _"Necesito saber qué pasó en la entrevista que tuvieron con los franceses."_

- ¿Lograste algo más con nuestros "anfitriones"? -le pregunté al Cabrón, antes de contestarle a mi amiga.

- No -respondió-. Aunque todavía dudan de la buena voluntad de los americanos, por lo que planean reforzar sus reservas militares como precaución.

_"Detuvieron las pruebas nucleares_ for good, _pero están ampliando su ejército para evitar… malos entendidos con otros países, especialmente con los Estados Unidos,"_ dije, tratando de ser lo más concisa posible.

Y, así como llegó, la presencia de mi amiga desapareció repentinamente.

- Estaba nerviosa -murmuré, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé -respondió el otro, regresando a su estado hermético y mesurado de siempre.

Y no era para menos.

Estábamos parados sobre alfileres, renuentemente esperando un movimiento en falso para tener que enfrentarnos a los cocodrilos que nos acechaban pacientemente con las fauces abiertas para cuando cayésemos.

**. : o : .**

El vuelo que nos llevaría a España no saldría sino hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que pasamos el resto del día deambulando por las calles de París, Stephan y yo felices y orgullosos de mostrarle nuestra madre patria a un semi-asombrado Shura.

Para cuando cayó la noche, nos encontramos tomando café cerca de los Campos Elíseos, disfrutando de una conversación que bien podría haber pasado por amena si no hubiera sido por la confidencia de Stephan unas cuantas horas antes.

Al principio fue hilarante, claro, pero después de varias horas de lo mismo, mi corta paciencia llegó a su límite.

- Stephan -dije, cruzando las piernas por debajo de la mesa-. Esa confesión que hiciste en Luxembourg… ¿era cierta?

Shura casi se ahoga con el café que acababa de tomar, lo que nos sacó una sonrisa al francés y a mí.

- Así es, _mademoiselle_ -respondió, alzando un poco la cabeza-. Ha sido cierta la mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque no siempre se encuentra a alguien tan comprensivo como usted.

- Me lo puedo imaginar -asentí, ignorando la incomodidad del Cabrón.

- Es increíble que, con toda la información que circula por el mundo estos días, siga habiendo tanta discriminación -continuó, cruzándose de brazos-. Aunque con el paso del tiempo se ha hecho más sencillo de tolerar, sobre todo teniendo con quién conllevarlo -dijo, alzando la mano izquierda para mostrarme una sortija dorada.

- Ah, así que estás felizmente casado -sonreí, mirando de reojo a un aliviado Shura.

- No legalmente -rió el otro-, pero eso no importa.

Afortunadamente, la tensión desapareció como por arte de magia después de eso y, minutos después, el francés se puso de pie para encargarse de la cuenta.

- No me digas que eres homofóbico -susurré, codeando ligeramente el costado de Shura.

- Por supuesto que no lo soy -protestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No sé por qué no te creo -sonreí, alzando una ceja.

- No soy homofóbico -gruñó-. Es sólo que…

- ¿Ajá…?

- Casi cualquiera en el Santuario hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera -suspiró-. Afrodita es el responsable de eso.

Mis carcajadas llamaron la atención de todo el lugar, haciendo que Shura me tomase del brazo y me arrastrara hacia fuera para no añadir aún más insulto a la herida.

- Ay, Shura, eres cómico -murmuré, tratando en vano de detener el dolor abdominal que apareció después de tanto reír.

- No seas irrespetuosa -dijo, fingiendo estar molesto-. Soy un Santo de Athena.

- Eso no te quita lo--

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, congelándome la sangre. Algo andaba mal.

Muy, muy mal.

Por supuesto, siendo la criatura perceptiva que era, Shura notó de inmediato el cambio en mi humor.

- ¿Chloe?

- ¿No lo sientes? -susurré, tratando de ordenar mi cabeza.

Sin esperar la respuesta del Cabrón, respiré profundamente e hice lo posible por concentrarme.

Poco a poco, los diferentes sonidos fueron haciéndose cada vez más tenues, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, permitiéndome enfocarme en las sensaciones sin ruidos que pudiesen distraerme.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de enfocarme en los pequeños detalles. Sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de lugar; la gente seguía con sus vidas como de costumbre, y no había nada en el ambiente que indicase algún desastre natural.

Hasta que volví a sentirlo solo que, esta vez, pude identificar qué era lo que me había puesto nerviosa…

Las sombras.

No muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos había demasiadas sombras humanas reunidas en un solo lugar, moviéndose violentamente, algunas chocando con otras, varias inmóviles en sitios donde no deberían de estar.

_'Ce qui…?' (5)_

- ¡Chloe!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, casi sorprendida al darme cuenta de que los había cerrado, para encontrarme con que Shura y Stephan me miraban como si hubiese salido de una nave espacial.

Respirando profundamente de nuevo, me dispuse a explicarles lo que había sentido pero una explosión nos llamó la atención de inmediato, los tres volviendo la mirada hacia donde ahora se encontraba una multitud de gente aterrada, todos huyendo de la brillante nube de humo que se levantaba rápidamente por entre los edificios.

- _Maudit (6)_ -murmuró entre dientes el francés-. Los disturbios…

Ni bien dijo esto, Shura y yo ya habíamos pegado la carrera hacia el lugar, llegando justo a tiempo para ver cómo un auto se incendiaba, llevándose la vida de sus pasajeros.

_- Merde…_

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Lo siento.

(2) Tú ve y haz eso.

(3) ¿En serio?

(4) Por supuesto que "en serio".

(5) ¿Qué?

(6) Maldición.


	18. Random Acts Of Violence

Antes que nada, debo disculparme con todos ustedes por no haber actualizado antes. La vida se interpuso en mi camino ¬¬  
También... **FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, REYES Y CASI-SAN VALENTÍN!!  
**

**Shadir: **Tú bien podrías ser la mejor amiga de Masky xDD Por cierto, cómo está Camus?

**Pilla Doll: **Claro que Shura se puso celoso por nada, pero hay que estar de acuerdo en que eso no es algo que admitiría estando en sus 5 sentidos.

**K!tTy: **Gracias por el apoyo, luv. Espero que este chap te guste.

**Barbara Maki: **No tienes idea de cómo me he reído con tu review xDDD!! Disculpa que no pueda contestar a todas tus preguntas -revelarían demasiado plot, jeje-, pero ten por seguro que mucho se esclarecerá en los próximos capítulos. Básicamente porque no puedo explotar la misma situación demasiadas veces sin que resulte tedioso :P Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen :)

**Lyrou: **Con gusto te mandaría a Masky, pero está un poquitín ocupado en estos momentos (pronto sabrán por qué :P)

**Damaris Ana: **Muchísimas gracias, luv!! Lo de la relación lo estoy arreglando justo en este momento, así que lo tendrán para el próximo capítulo :)

**Navarhta: **xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Por cierto, sería bueno avisar que, indeed, ya está el diario de Padma (Kumari Veda) por estos lares. Para encontrarlo, sólo vayan a mis fics favoritos :)

**Taurus No Hator: **Gracias, preciosa!! Qué bueno que te guste la credibilidad con la que intento tratar a los personajes. Yo creo que es lo que más me cuesta trabajo :P

**Diana Artemisa: **Gracias, luv!! En cuanto a tu pregunta... hay dos respuestas: 1) En la filosofía budista, el arayashiki es, básicamente y MUY resumido, la base del subconsciente jungiano y lo que gobierna la interacción de la mente de una persona con el mundo real. 2) En Saint Seiya, es el octavo sentido que te permite entrar al mundo de los muertos estando vivo.  
No sé realmente cómo lo manejaron con Masky (siendo que no es uno de los favoritos dentro de la serie, tch) pero, tomando como base que él maneja a su antojo el Yomotsu, hay una buena probabilidad de que también lo posea (sobre todo aquí, que tratamos de hacerle justicia).

**Nela: **xDDDD!! Se ve que estás disfrutando a Milo (kukuku). Zel también optaba por el momento de pasión desenfrenada con Ikki, de hecho :P  
Y ya por fin pude terminar este capítulo! Dios, no tienes idea el trabajo que me costó escribirlo. Pero espero que te guste mucho (aparte de una sorpresita al final).

**May21: **Un placer tenerte por aquí!! Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia, luv.

En fin... De nuevo, una disculpa por la enorme tardanza, pero espero que lo que sigue pueda compensar... Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. Ah! Y no se olviden de visitar el Amazon-Verse! (para encontrar el link, vayan a mi perfil).

**-----**

Disclaimer: Ioan Gruffudd es Shura!! Lo juro, son idénticos!!

A/N: Nada es realidad, todo es ficción.

**-----  
**

**RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE**

Algunas horas después nos enteraríamos de que la violencia de la que fuimos testigos fue el resultado de meses de tensión, varios malentendidos entre la población marginada de Francia, la policía y el gobierno, todo aunado a generaciones completas de resentimiento acumulado.

En ese momento, sin embargo, no comprendíamos por qué, sin motivo aparente, un grupo de personas enfurecidas le lanzaba bombas molotov a quien fuera que se le pusiera enfrente, sin distinción de ningún tipo.

Por unos momentos, Shura y yo no pudimos hacer otra cosa que observar.

Éramos guerreros, por supuesto; dedicados a luchar contra lo que se opusiera a nuestra misión, aún a costa de nuestras vidas y las de nuestros compañeros. Shura, por lo menos, estaba más familiarizado con las causas y consecuencias de una guerra que yo, aunque eso no quería decir que mi estómago no estuviera ya acostumbrado a soportar lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para salir vencedora.

Pero esto era por completo diferente.

Por supuesto, después nos recriminaríamos el no haber actuado instantáneamente cuando era obvio lo que debíamos hacer sólo que, en ese momento, el comportamiento sanguinario de los que se suponían inocentes nos sacó de balance.

Segundos después de escuchar al Cabrón murmurar mi nombre, sin duda para tirarme de mi nube personal y regresarme a la realidad, noté de reojo que ya se encontraba frente a un local lleno de gente refugiada, desviando un par de proyectiles que seguramente hubiesen, si no matado a la mayoría, herido de gravedad a todos.

Apretando la mandíbula y los puños, miré a mi alrededor en un esfuerzo por evaluar la situación. Muchos habían salido corriendo el momento en el que explotó el primer automóvil, quedando únicamente varios grupos agazapados, unos en locales, otros a media calle.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Shura, me coloqué frente a un edificio que estaba siendo asaltado, inmediatamente rodeando a sus habitantes con mi cosmo a modo de escudarlos de los proyectiles.

- Quítate, niña, si es que quieres salir con vida de aquí -gruñó un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba a mi derecha, blandiendo un tubo como si se tratara de una espada y sacando carcajadas e insultos de varios de sus compañeros.

- Idiotas -bufé a media voz, demostrando más confianza de la que sentía.

Ponerle fin al disturbio hubiera sido sencillo y rápido, si no fuese por el hecho de que mandarlos a todos a visitar a sus antepasados chocaba con la filosofía humanista y "pacífica" que, supuestamente, debíamos defender a capa y espada.

'_Entonces,'_ pensé, respirando profundamente, _'¿qué hacer en caso de emergencia?'_

Por fortuna, los susodichos miembros de la turba habían dejado de aventar cosas, aparentemente desconcertados ante mi actitud pasiva/agresiva, lo cuál me dio un par de segundos para contemplar mis opciones, cosa que no tardé mucho en hacer.

Tomando una página del libro del Cangrejo, sonreí, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el sol se había ocultado, por lo que tenía mucho más espacio para actuar, mis brazos alzándose casi por voluntad propia para formar con mi cuerpo una cruz.

- _Force de Vie_ -susurré, mi mandato ahogado entre las risas de mis atacantes, quienes ya habían superado su confusión y se habían dado a la tarea de intimidarme al rodearme y acercarse cada vez más a mí, armas en mano.

Amateurs.

El primero en caer pasó desapercibido, aunque no transcurrieron ni 15 segundos cuando ya todos habían perdido el conocimiento y yacían inmóviles en el suelo, haciendo su mejor impresión de bichos fumigados.

Cuando el último -un hombre mayor, curiosamente- cerró los ojos, detuve la técnica, consciente de que sólo debía desmayarlos, no dejarlos en coma.

- ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? -escuché a mis espaldas una vez que bajé los brazos y desvanecí mi cosmo, todo cayendo en un silencio tal que nadie creería que había pasado algo fuera de lo normal de no ser por unos cuantos incendios que todavía seguían consumiéndose aquí y allá.

- Se hace lo que se puede -respondí, alzando los hombros. Aunque me quedé sin habla al ver que los que se habían ido en contra de Shura se encontraban amarrados a un poste de luz cercano, todos paralizados de miedo.

¿De dónde había sacado Shura una cuerda?

Al parecer ese último pensamiento lo dije en voz alta, pues dicho Cabrón sólo soltó la carcajada y señaló el local al que se había dado la tarea de defender, el cuál convenientemente resultó ser una ferretería.

_Tch._

Las sirenas anunciando el arribo inminente de la policía no tardaron en sonar, llenando las calles con un ruido insoportable, lo que nos sirvió de indicación para que Shura y yo desapareciéremos del lugar sin tener que soportar interrogatorios imposibles.

Aunque la satisfacción de nuestra victoria fue patéticamente breve cuando, al cruzar la calle, nos topamos con un hombre que jamás habíamos visto antes, sosteniendo una pistola contra la nuca de Stephan.

Nuestro amigo estaba paralizado, su cuerpo temblando cual hoja al viento y sus ojos mirándonos fijamente, pálidos y salvajes.

_Damn it._

- Suéltalo -escuché que Shura ordenaba a mi lado, a todas luces dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al desconocido, sentimiento que yo compartía completamente.

El otro sólo rió maniáticamente, acomodándose de manera que el cuerpo de Stephan le sirviese de escudo en caso de que alguien decidiera atacarle de frente.

- Cobarde -gruñí a media voz, colérica.

Mi mente corría en círculos frenéticos, tratando de encontrar la manera de separarlos sin que nadie saliera lastimado (especialmente Stephan), por lo que tardé un par de segundos en notar que mi amigo se estaba dirigiendo al desconocido, tartamudeando murmullos, preguntándole el por qué.

- _Ton frère est un chien, Vautrin (1)_ -respondió el otro, una mezcla de torcida satisfacción y furia mal contenida coloreando su voz-. Es hora de que aprenda modales.

El hombre recargó el cañón fuertemente contra la sien de Stephan y martilló la pistola, provocando que un sonido extraño, sospechosamente similar a un gemido, emergiese de entre las sombras a nuestra derecha, el cual distrajo al delincuente los segundos que necesitábamos para separarlo de Stephan aunque, tomándonos por sorpresa, el hombre se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerse de pie de un brinco y salir corriendo, disparando por sobre de su hombro un par de tiros que le asegurasen su libertad.

Instantes después, la camisa blanca de Stephan comenzó a teñirse de rojo y un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio, haciéndome voltear la mirada hacia donde, momentos antes, había brotado el sonido que nos proporcionó la ventana de oportunidad.

Lentamente, como en trance, me acerqué hacia las sombras y la escena que me recibió logró detenerme el corazón y hacer que respirar se tornase doloroso.

A menos de un metro de mí, un niño de no más de cinco años sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de quien parecía ser su padre, al que un proyectil le había atravesado la garganta, matándolo instantáneamente y bañando todo en sangre.

Me pareció haber caído de rodillas entonces, aunque todo indicaba que seguía de pie.

Parpadeé, forzándome a dar un paso hacia delante, los alaridos del pequeño -rogándole a su padre que abriera los ojos, que se pusiera de pie, que regresaran a casa, por favor, por favor- dejándome pesada y vacía al mismo tiempo, con sólo la voluntad de tirarme al suelo a dormir y no volver a despertar, mi mente susurrándole incoherentemente al niño que los ojos de su padre no se habían cerrado.

Aunque ya no volverían a abrirse jamás.

'_Tú puedes evitarlo.'_

Di otro paso, el sabor metálico de la sangre alojándose en mi garganta y oprimiéndome el cerebro.

'_Puedes evitar tanto sufrimiento…'_

La noche a mi alrededor se tornó brillante y dorada, dándole un aspecto mágico y etéreo a la cruel escena.

Yo lo observaba todo desde arriba, muy lejos de ahí.

'… _como el que nadie te evitó a ti.'_

El latido de mi corazón me retumbó detrás de los ojos, en perfecta sincronía con el temblor que se había apoderado de mis manos, las cuales ya se habían posado sobre el cuello del hombre y habían cubierto la herida, manchándose con sangre aún caliente.

A mi lado, el pequeño se ahogó con sus lágrimas, aferrándose a mi brazo y suplicándome que hiciera algo.

Todo fue consumido por una profunda en intensa oscuridad, la cual me envolvió en una paz y una seguridad indescriptibles, sólo interrumpida por un mar azul y triste, lleno de anhelos rotos y desesperado por ser puesto en libertad, desplegándose interminable frente a mí como un muro de lágrimas.

Suavemente, mis dedos rozaron el espacio, las ondas provocadas alargándose y moviendo la superficie completamente, de la cual brotaron apéndices como tentáculos, todos esforzándose por tomar mi mano uno antes que el otro.

Había tantos… demasiados que querían regresar…

Lentamente, pequeños hilos de luz líquida comenzaron a recorrer mi brazo, infundiéndome con vida y fuerza y sueños sin cumplir, la sensación tan aguda que me quemó la piel e hizo hervir mi sangre, consiguiendo un grito de mi garganta que sólo pude escuchar como un eco en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza.

Todos hablaban con voces religadas y olvidadas que sólo yo podía escuchar, llenando el silencio con explicaciones frenéticas y susurros melancólicos similares a los lamentos que habían habitado el Templo de Cáncer por años, cada uno justificando su desesperada necesidad por caminar entre los vivos de nuevo, sus razones oprimiéndome el estómago.

'_Puedes salvarlos a todos.'_

La luz se tornó cada vez más brillante y los murmullos más ininteligibles.

'_Puedes vender tu alma…'_

El mar resonaba, y mi espíritu respondió con la misma voluntad.

'… _y comprar la redención.'_

Una voz familiar se abrió camino por entre el espacio en el que me encontraba flotando, arrastrando a su paso un reflejo oscuro que consumió el azul, y de pronto me encontré de nuevo en Francia, arrodillada junto a un cadáver y sosteniendo la herida incurable en su cuello.

Hacía mucho frío.

- Chloe…

Volteé hacia atrás, fijando mis ojos en los de Shura.

Exhausta y deprimida, me puse de pie y me alejé del lugar, ignorando al niño y a su padre, así como la mirada penetrante de Shura y la voz insistente de Stephan.

**. : o : .**

Las calles de París vibraban, llenas de vida, mientras que el lugar de los disturbios estaba siendo reparado poco a poco por los habitantes de mi antiguo país, la ciudad enmendándose por obra de sus habitantes.

Era un panorama alentador, a decir verdad, poder observar las miradas determinadas de los parisinos, empeñados en restaurar la paz que tanto parecía eludir sus vidas a través de la historia.

Por supuesto, yo no pude apreciar este pequeño milagro que me rodeaba, ya que me encontraba blandamente distante de todo.

Después de un par de horas que me parecieron meses enteros de caminar sin rumbo por las calles de mi patria, por fin pude contener ese sentimiento de impotencia con el que ya estaba familiarizada desde hacía mucho tiempo hasta quedar casi vacía, sólo con la voluntad de seguir caminando por no tener nada mejor qué hacer.

O quizá mi subconsciente insistía en que si me alejaba lo suficiente, era posible que pudiera pretender que nada había ocurrido.

En todo caso, esto era difícil de lograr cuando cada vez que cerraba los ojos, incluso para parpadear, la imagen del pequeño niño sosteniendo a su padre se distorsionaba lo suficiente como para transformarla en una niña pelirroja sosteniendo a su "hermana".

Era una escena peligrosa, imposible de ignorar.

¿Pero no había ya superado esto?

Saga y el Maligno se habían esforzado por hacerme entrar en razón y convencerme de que todo lo que traía arrastrando desde hacía años era algo que sólo existía en mi memoria. Y seguramente estarían encantados de ver que, probablemente, una taza de café hubiese sido más receptiva a sus sabias enseñanzas.

Por supuesto, yo todo esto ya lo sabía desde mucho tiempo antes de que me lo "dijeran", pero era difícil de aceptar cuando lo único que quedaba de la persona que literalmente arriesgó su seguridad dentro de su propio ambiente para rescatarme de las calles eran los recuerdos a los que me aferraba tan obstinadamente.

Dejarlos ir sería como olvidarla, y Audrey dejaría de existir.

Así como yo, pues no hay futuro sin un pasado.

Era absurdo, realmente, pues, a final de cuentas, Audrey había dejado de existir desde hacía mucho tiempo y yo seguía caminando por las calles de París, siempre esperando a que una fuerza desconocida me hiciera desvanecerme en el aire, aunque eso nunca ocurría.

Casi instintivamente me quité del camino para darle el paso a un grupo de personas, al parecer turistas, que probablemente se dirigían hacia otro sitio de interés para saciar su curiosidad, cuando una voz invadió mi cabeza como lo había hecho Zelha hacía unas horas.

Parecían meses, sin embargo, desde que me había despedido de ella en el aeropuerto de Japón.

"_Chloe,"_ dijo Shura, más antipático que de costumbre.

"_¿Hm?"_

"_Regresa a Luxembourg. Hay una… situación."_

"_¿Situación?" _repetí, hipnotizada con las luces de los autos que pasaban frente a mí.

"_Lo verás cuando llegues, pero te necesito aquí lo más pronto posible,"_ gruñó con tono impaciente.

Un suspiro y un poco de cosmo después me encontré frente a frente con el Cabrón, quien me miró con una ceja arqueada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Lo tomaste literal -murmuró, casi sorprendido.

- ¿Y la situación? -pregunté, queriendo nada más que dormir en una cama cómoda por varios días sin interrupción.

- Ah -dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia su derecha, en donde se encontraba una puerta cerrada.

Inútil, realmente, pues quienes se encontraban en la habitación contigua gritaban tan fuerte que daba lo mismo si abrían la puerta o no.

La dichosa situación consistía básicamente en una disputa entre hermanos, inteligentemente disfrazada de argumento gubernamental.

No la escuché desde el principio, por supuesto, pero me bastaron unos cuántos minutos para poder darme una idea básica de lo que estaba pasando.

Es bien sabido que sufro de un carácter volátil que casi siempre logra meterme en problemas difíciles, desde perder el derecho a los sagrados alimentos hasta arriesgar el pescuezo; pero, a pesar de todo, había habido sólo un par de veces que había perdido la sensatez de esa manera.

Seguía haciendo frío.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando ya tenía al Primer Ministro contra la pared, sosteniendo su garganta con fuerza para evitar que se moviera pero sin cortarle el paso del aire por completo.

Las supuestas víctimas de los atentados eran escoria que no debía de haber pisado tierras francesas desde un principio, había dicho Vautrin, pese a los argumentos y reproches de su siempre cordial hermano, Stephan.

¿Cómo era que un hombre sin alma había conseguido un puesto tan importante dentro del gobierno?

- Ya me cansé de tu insolencia -le murmuré al oído, sintiendo como mis manos se calentaban por primera vez en horas, una rodeando su cuello mientras la otra se posaba firmemente sobre su pecho-. Te regalaré algo que ya no quiero.

Pude apreciar como el hombre frente a mí comenzaba a temblar cada vez más al tiempo que yo le transmitía, por medio de mi cosmo, todo; toda la angustia y el sufrimiento del niño que había perdido a su padre un par de horas antes, la impotencia de sentir como una vida ajena se me escapaba de las manos sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto… cosas que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de evitar y que la ignorancia de ese hombre me había recordado de nuevo.

Noté de reojo que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía lentamente bajo un grueso velo negro, quedando sólo el Primer Ministro y yo sumergidos en una oscuridad casi reconfortante.

Entrecerrando los ojos, incrementé un poco más mi cosmo, sintiéndome cada vez más ligera, más en paz con el mundo… y hubiera logrado por fin mi cometido de no haber sido por una mano tomando firmemente mi muñeca izquierda.

Parpadeé y nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el Palais du Luxembourg, las luces del lugar cegándome temporalmente mientras Vautrin caía inconsciente al suelo.

- Cálmate, Chloe -me susurró una voz por demás conocida al oído, mi respiración algo agitada mientras mi mirada encontraba los ojos azules de Masque de Mort.

**. : o : .**

Le tomó un par de horas a Shura poder convencer a nuestros anfitriones franceses de que todo lo que habían visto había sido sólo un truco de su imaginación, muy probablemente provocado por alguna retorcida versión de estrés post traumático achacado a los atentados y demás, su explicación acompañada por ocasionales afirmativas por parte de Masque de Mort -que consistían básicamente en movimientos de cabeza debido a su incapacidad de comunicarse normalmente con el resto de la humanidad.

Mientras tanto yo estaba haciendo lo único sensible que había hecho en todo el desgraciado viaje, descubriendo si el cosmo podía, de alguna manera, volverme invisible.

No estaba funcionando.

- Odio decirlo -susurró Shura, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el Cangrejo para mantener la conversación en privado-, pero el Satán Imperial nos hubiese servido bastante en este momento.

El Maligno se limitó a gruñir como respuesta, aparentemente muy interesado en ver si los otros se tragaban el cuento o no.

- Por cierto¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el Cabrón de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

- Creí que era obvio -respondió el otro, sonriendo sádicamente mientras se encogía de hombros-. Vine a limpiar tu desastre.

- ¿Qué? -respingó Shura, a punto de estrangular a su ex hermano de Orden.

- Shion tiene tan poca fe en ti que me mandó llamar -explicó el Maligno con tono aburrido-. Aunque no puedo decir que me sorprende… siempre has sido un inútil.

En cualquier otro día hubiese soltado la carcajada ante la pelea pero estaba demasiado angustiada en ese momento como para hacerlo.

Si no hubiera sido por ellos dos, el Santuario estaría siendo bombardeado gracias a mí.

- Fue mi culpa -murmuré, agachando la cabeza para no tener que verlos a los ojos-. Lo siento.

- Sí, fue tu culpa -admitió Masque de Mort seriamente-, pero sólo parcialmente. Fue irresponsable por parte de Athena haber asignado a una novata para esta misión aunque, si somos honestos, era trabajo de Shura asegurarse de que algo así no sucediera.

Un pesado silencio se acomodó entre nosotros después de eso, cada quien digiriendo la verdad en esas palabras.

- Pero -continuó el Cangrejo, sonriendo de pronto-, no podemos decir que no funcionó como se esperaba.

Confundidos, Shura y yo miramos curiosamente a Masque de Mort, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia la habitación frente a nosotros, en donde un agotado pero indignado Primer Ministro se encontraba hablando por teléfono con lo que parecía ser el comandante de la policía francesa, exigiéndole respuestas al por qué había permitido que una tragedia de tal magnitud se desarrollase justo bajo sus narices.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el hecho de que nos hubiesen hecho caso no hizo nada más que aguzar el sentimiento de culpa.

- Bueno -dijo Shura, cambiando de tema en lo que nos dirigíamos hacia la salida del edificio, colocándose entre el Maligno y yo-, fue… interesante… volver a verte, Death Mask, pero es hora de que Chloe y yo nos vayamos.

- De hecho -respondió el otro, tomándome del brazo-, me parece que tendrás que seguir tú solo a partir de ahora.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Irás tú solo a España -explicó el Cangrejo lentamente-. La niña y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

En algún rincón oscuro de mi cabeza, una parte de mí comenzó a molestarse al ver que estos dos hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviese presente.

- ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? -gruñó Shura, bastante molesto.

- Desde este momento -sonrió el otro-. Si no te parece, ve a quejarte con Shion. Fue idea suya.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunté en voz baja, llamando la atención de los dos.

- Entrenamiento -respondió mi antiguo mentor por sobre de su hombro, habiendo resumido su camino-. Te espero en el hotel.

Y con eso, se fue, dejándome sola con Shura de nuevo. No sabía si llorar de alegría o deprimirme todavía más, por lo que me limité a suspirar profundamente.

Había sido un día extremadamente largo.

-----

Traducciones:

(1) Tu hermano es un perro, Vautrin.


	19. So Long, Farewell

Me disculpo de todo corazón por el retraso, pero tenía que solucionar varias cosas con respecto a la historia. Por ahora, les dejo el capítulo nuevo, y los reviews los responderé en el que sigue.

Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.

-----

Disclaimer: Dark Sanctuary me inspiró para continuar con la historia, y tengo el presentimiento de que lo seguirá haciendo... Y tampoco es mío.

-----

**SO LONG, FAREWELL…**

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró por su cuenta detrás de mí, proporcionándole a mi espalda el soporte que necesitaba mientras me deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo, mis rodillas por fin perdiendo la fuerza suficiente como para sostenerme un minuto más.

Estaba más allá del cansancio pero, como era de esperarse, no logré encontrar la motivación necesaria como para llegar hasta la cama, por lo que permanecí sentada contra la puerta un buen rato, permitiéndome respirar después del día tan caótico que había tenido la desgracia de vivir.

Y justo cuando estaba quedándome dormida, alguien me tomó del brazo, regresándome instantáneamente al mundo de los vivos, y noté que la luz del baño anexo a la habitación se encontraba encendida.

- Niña tonta… -escuché, al tiempo que Masque de Mort se esforzaba por depositarme entre las almohadas de la cama-. Te advertí que controlaras la Armadura.

De pronto, un espantoso mareo se apoderó de mi cabeza, y apenas tuve tiempo de zafarme de las garras del Maligno para postrarme ante el lavamanos y vaciar mi estómago.

Momentos después, una mano se posó sobre mi espalda, mientras la otra me alcanzaba un vaso con agua.

- ¿Mejor?

- No sé -murmuré, tratando de lavar el espantoso sabor que se alojó en mi garganta mientras observaba Masque de Mort a través del espejo, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar el mareo.

El Cangrejo suspiró exasperado, mirándome fijamente unos segundos antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas para poder analizarme cómodamente mientras yo me senté en el suelo del baño, sosteniéndome la cabeza con ambas manos.

- En el Yomotsu -susurré después de varios minutos de silencio, intentando controlar mi voz-. Tú me detuviste.

No era una acusación, aunque el tono de voz que usé le daba esa apariencia. A decir verdad, estaba agradecida.

Masque de Mort no respondió, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Su presencia era particularmente inconfundible.

- Deberías dormir -suspiró, y la forma en que lo dijo me hizo levantar la mirada casi por reflejo. Parecía… ¿preocupado?

- Sí, debería.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios te ocurre? -gruñó molesto cuando no hice ningún esfuerzo por obedecerle-. Siempre has sido imprudente, Chloe, pero esto ya es ridículo.

Apreté los dientes, empeñada en sostenerle la mirada sin importar el precio. El Cangrejo tenía unos poderes de observación impresionantes, tal vez podría leer mi expresión sin yo tener que decir palabra.

Sin embargo, el otro estaba demasiado molesto como para captar el significado de mis entrelíneas, por lo que siguió con su tirada como si no me hubiese pedido una explicación momentos antes.

- Sin contar tu insensible demostración con tus compatriotas, que bien nos pudo costar una guerra, permíteme recordarte¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para detenerte antes de que liberaras a todo el pobre cadáver que te manipulara el corazón?

Me abstuve de mencionarle que estaba hablando en plural, como si aún perteneciese a la Orden.

- Lo sé -susurré a modo de respuesta, por fin bajando la mirada.

- Entonces explícame tu lapso de locura, porque no lo entiendo.

- Te lo dije antes, Cangrejo, no eres mi confesor--

- ¡Maldita sea, Chloe, no estoy de humor para tus juegos! -gritó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y dejando escapar el suficiente cosmo como para alarmar al Santuario entero desde donde estábamos-. ¡¿En algún punto de todo este episodio te detuviste a considerar las consecuencias de tus actos?!

- Y yo soy una "consecuencia" de los tuyos -gruñí, casi desesperada-. ¿Eso qué te dice?

- No me cambies el tema -susurró furioso, entrecerrando los ojos-, y no te _atrevas _ni por un momento a culparme por lo que hiciste.

Estaba siendo completamente injusta con él, lo sabía, pero aceptar que mi pasado me había nublado el juicio y había puesto en peligro miles de vidas era un trago ciertamente amargo.

Y, a pesar de que el hombre frente a mí era un desgraciado sin sentido de la moral ni remordimiento alguno, tenía razón.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo, encontrándome con que el Cangrejo se había apersonado de nuevo de la cama, sentándose en el extremo más cercano a mí, esta vez clavando los ojos en el espacio entre sus pies.

No tenía idea de cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, pero estaba convencida de que, de todo lo que había perspirado ese día, a lo que menos quería enfrentarme era a la decepción que seguramente sentiría mi mentor cuando se enterase de que todos sus esfuerzos por sacarme adelante a pesar de mí habían fracasado por completo.

Y no era que no quisiera superar toda la basura que me congestionaba las neuronas, si no que el hacerlo implicaba superarla a _ella_ y eso, más que una injusticia, era una completa falta de respeto.

La mujer había dado la vida por mí, y seguir con mi vida con la cabeza en alto, como si nada hubiera pasado…

No.

La idea en sí era tan ridícula que resultaba una pérdida de tiempo siquiera considerarla.

- Antes de lo sucedido en Luxembourg -murmuré, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi rodilla izquierda-, hubo un incidente en la calle. Stephan, el hermano del Primer Ministro, estuvo a punto de morir.

Masque de Mort no dijo nada, limitándose únicamente a escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

- Shura y yo pudimos salvarlo, afortunadamente -continué, apretando las manos-, pero no pudimos evitar los… daños colaterales, y un hombre murió en los brazos de su hijo.

Un sonido me hizo alzar la mirada de nuevo, y Masque de Mort se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a mí, extendiendo la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

- No los vi a ellos -susurré-. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de corregirlo, no pude evitar querer… Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Me tardé unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, durante los cuales Masque de Mort permaneció en silencio, permitiéndome ganar un poco de compostura.

- Sé que tanto Saga como tú se esforzaron en lograr que lo superara, pero no puedo. No puedo olvidarla y dejarla ir cuando es mi culpa que ya no esté aquí.

- ¿Y le haces justicia siendo miserable? -murmuró el otro por fin, casi indignado.

- No lo puedo evitar -reí, al borde de las lágrimas-. Todo lo que… Ella tuvo que morir para que yo pudiera encontrar mi propósito en la vida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Jamás hubiese llegado al Santuario si Audrey siguiera con vida -expliqué, sintiendo cómo las uñas se me enterraban en las palmas de las manos-. Estoy agradecida por todo lo que tengo, sí, pero ser feliz… es lo mismo que sonreír por su muerte. No puedo hacerlo.

- Nadie te pide que seas feliz porque la chica murió -respondió Masque de Mort, frunciendo el ceño-, sino _a pesar_ de eso.

Parpadeé, sintiéndome de pronto muy pequeña.

- Te escondes del mundo en tu angustia, mientras desperdicias la oportunidad que tu hermana te regaló en lugar de respetar su sacrificio y _vivir tu vida_, lo que probablemente era su intención -continuó, tomando mi mano para examinar las marcas en forma de media luna que habían dejado mis uñas-. Si tu objetivo es devolverle el favor, estás haciendo precisamente lo contrario.

Aparté la mano cuando el Cangrejo comenzó a trazar líneas invisibles delicadamente sobre ella, observando con los ojos casi cerrados cómo el otro simplemente frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

- Te sugiero que duermas -dijo con tono frío-. Mañana será un largo día.

Y, sin más, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**. : o : .**

Después de varios intentos por iniciar una conversación conmigo, el chofer se dio por vencido y simplemente se dedicó a conducir, permitiéndome contemplar mi falta de entusiasmo con detenimiento.

No me costó trabajo alguno dormir la noche anterior, aunque al despertar seguía igual de cansada que antes, a pesar de haber dormido unas buenas 8 horas.

Masque de Mort había desaparecido y no supe nada de él desde que se fue del hotel, por lo que, al ver que el vuelo a España saldría en un par de horas más, me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto, con el mismo sentimiento de indiferencia que se apoderaba de mí antes de una pelea, la conversación de la noche anterior dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde que abrí los ojos esa mañana.

Cuando las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a cerrarse sobre mí, apagué el cigarro que tenía en la mano, tomé algo de dinero y me subí al taxi más cercano que pude encontrar.

Realmente quería ver a Shura.

El aeropuerto era bastante grande, como era de esperarse, pero la sala de aguardo designada al vuelo hacia España se encontraba relativamente desierta, por lo que no me costó trabajo encontrar al Santo de Capricornio, sentado con los brazos cruzados, la mirada clavada en un punto indistinto en el suelo y luciendo su mejor expresión de pocos amigos.

Se veía soberbio aún reposando desvergonzadamente en una incómoda sillita azul, por lo que mi estómago decidió que era buen momento para volverse un nudo.

'_Maldito estómago traidor.'_

El otro respondió con un pequeño espasmo, burlándose de mí.

Caminé la distancia que nos separaba en unos cuantos segundos y me acomodé en la silla junto a él, desviando la mirada hacia mi derecha para pretender observar cómo se reacomodaban los aviones a lo largo de la pista de aterrizaje.

Después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo, el Cabrón suspiró.

- ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

- Hola a ti también -musité sin apartar la mirada del ventanal, alzando una ceja.

- Hola, Chloe -corrigió con tono burlón-. ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

- En teoría -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros e ignorando su intento por molestarme-, sólo que ahuyenté al Cangrejo y realmente no sé de qué se trata el dichoso entrenamiento, así que no puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Miré de reojo a Shura cuando no dijo nada, sólo para encontrarme que me observaba con la suficiente intensidad como para derretir varios cientos de kilómetros siberianos. Naturalmente, me retorcí un poco en mi silla.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté desconcertada.

- Si se puede saber -murmuró sospechosamente, agachando la cabeza un poco en dirección mía-¿cómo es que _ahuyentaste_ a Death Mask?

- Quiero pensar que con mi maravillosa personalidad -dije, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque el significado de esa frase no le hizo mucho sentido a Shura, quien me miró confundido. _'Mejor cambiar el tema antes de que empiece a hacer preguntas'_, sugirió mi Chloe interior-. Por cierto¿a qué hora sale el vuelo a España?

- En poco menos de veinte minutos -respondió el otro después de echarle un vistazo al reloj negro que colgaba de una pared.

- ¿Y ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo una vaga idea -resopló-. Aunque estoy seguro de que mi argumento no tendrá la suficiente fuerza como para compensar tus ataques sicóticos.

- Chistoso -gruñí, tratando de imprimirle suficiente sarcasmo a mi voz.

- Sí, bueno -respondió el otro, mirando hacia el techo-, no hay como la promesa de mucho dolor insoportable para cambiar puntos de vista¿no crees?

- Ja ja.

- Y a todo esto -continuó-¿me quieres contar qué te pasó?

- _Pas vraiment (1)_ -murmuré.

- De acuerdo -concedió el otro, recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla-. _But you're fine now, right? (2)_

- Creo que sí -mentí, sonriendo un poco-. Aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea convivir con Masque de Mort en mi nuevo estado mental. Antes podía soportarlo… Ahora, no puedo garantizar nada.

- Entonces ven conmigo.

Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de lo que haría el Cangrejo del Mal una vez que se enterara de que me había fugado con su mejor amigo el Cabrón, sin mencionar los distintos niveles de tortura medieval a los que tendría que sobrevivir cuando nos alcanzara, pero me quedé muda cuando miré hacia abajo y noté que la mano de Shura se encontraba casi sobre la mía, sus dedos trazando los míos.

Los dos quedamos absortos en una especie de trance, Shura pensando Dios sabrá qué, mientras que yo trataba de controlar a mi traicionero estómago a la vez que mi cabeza hilaba las neuronas que le quedaban para crear un pensamiento lógico.

Esfuerzos inútiles, realmente.

Shura entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras que su otra mano fue a parar a un lado de mi rostro, recordándome instantáneamente aquella vez en Capricornio el día que Athena decidió revocar la ley de las máscaras. Aunque el _déjà vu_ vio su fin cuando el otro se acercó a mí de tal manera que su nariz rozaba ligeramente la mía.

- Ven conmigo -repitió en voz baja, y su tono de voz, aunado a lo cerca que se encontraba de mí, me impidieron desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

Apenas lograba respirar, ya no se diga moverme. Pero Shura parecía no tener el mismo problema, ya que sólo sonrió (seguramente burlándose de mi expresión) e inclinó un poco la cabeza, terminando con la diminuta distancia que nos separaba.

Me tardé varios segundos en registrar que, efectivamente, Shura me había besado.

Ese hecho me devolvió la capacidad de razonamiento pero, para ese entonces, ya me encontraba respondiéndole con avidez, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando mordisqueó ligeramente mi labio inferior y enredando mis dedos en su camiseta mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, intentando acercarnos aún más.

Las bocinas de la sala de espera resonaron con el anuncio para abordar el vuelo 4236 a Madrid, y pude percibir la reticencia con la que Shura se echó hacia atrás y miró de reojo a las pocas personas que se alinearon frente a una edecán para mostrarle sus pases de abordar.

- No puedo… -murmuré, mirando hacia el suelo y casi mordiéndome la lengua para no cambiar de opinión-. Discúlpame.

- Lo sé -respondió, apretando ligeramente mi mano antes de ponerse de pie-. ¿Cuándo regresarás al Santuario?

- No tengo idea -dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Si llego primero, te esperaré ahí -sonrió, mirándome fijamente por unos segundos antes de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Con un suspiro, me reacomodé en la silla y miré de reojo el ventanal hasta que el avión desapareció en el cielo.

**. : o : .**

A pesar de que la luz del sol brillaba intensamente en las calles, la habitación del hotel se encontraba pobremente iluminada y una extraña sensación flotaba en el aire, dándole una cualidad casi macabra al lugar. Lo cual podía significar sólo una cosa.

Estirando los brazos, me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar pacientemente.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y el Oscuro recargó un hombro en el marco, una toalla amarrada firmemente a su cintura mientras se tallaba un ojo con la palma de la mano para remover el exceso de agua.

- Pensé que tendría que perseguirte por los Pirineos -murmuró, en lo que parecía su versión de "buenas tardes".

Alcé una ceja, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser obvia cuando lo recorrí de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

A pesar de haber vivido bastante tiempo con él en Cáncer, el Cangrejo tenía la maña de usar ropa un par de tallas más grandes que la suya, dándole un aspecto un tanto escuálido. Aunque, por lo visto, mi estimación se encontraba lejos de la realidad.

Era indiscutible que parecía ramita junto a Aldebarán, pero sólo en cuestión de proporción.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -dijo, sacándome de mi trance con una carcajada.

- Nada mal -respondí, haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar la risa cuando el otro se enderezó, casi posando-. Hasta pareces una persona común y corriente.

- Ten más respeto, mocosa -respingó de vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos-. Muchos darían un ojo de la cara por verse así.

- Meh -sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

- _Monella insolente… (3)_ -gruñó entre dientes, encerrándose de nuevo en el baño sólo para reaparecer segundos después, completamente vestido-. ¿Lista para empezar?

Asentí, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para ponerme de pie y, al momento siguiente, noté que la habitación había sido reemplazada completamente por un paisaje mil veces más lúgubre e inhóspito. El Yomotsu.

- El entrenamiento estará dividido en dos partes -comenzó el Cangrejo, sentándose en el suelo y haciendo un ademán para que lo imitase-: yo me encargaré de la primera, y Shion hará el resto.

- ¿El Patriarca? -murmuré confundida, a lo que el otro solamente suspiró.

- A Athena se le metió una idea loca en la cabeza, misma que él te explicará con lujo de detalles; yo no tengo ni las ganas ni la disposición para hacerlo.

- No es que me disguste la idea de entrenar contigo de nuevo -respondí, arqueando una ceja-, pero ¿por qué no se encarga él de todo?

- Tu entrenamiento es especializado -dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Cada cosmo es único, pero el de un cáncer es diferente al resto, al igual que sus propiedades y capacidades. En otras palabras, esto es algo que, en este momento, sólo tú y yo podemos hacer.

- ¿Y Shion? -pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Como ya te dije, él se encargará de la segunda parte y de la explicación -gruñó, exasperado-. ¿Me estás poniendo atención siquiera?

- Atentamente -musité, arrugando la nariz-. Entonces¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Meditar, más que nada -respondió con una sonrisa tétrica.

- Es broma¿no?

- _Au contraire_ -rió en una mala excusa de francés-. Necesitas adquirir perfecto control sobre tu Armadura, el Yomotsu y tu propio cosmo, además de poder balancearlos simultáneamente al nivel más alto. Y como te niegas a hacerlo por ti misma -continuó, lanzándome una mirada acusadora-, entonces tendré que enseñarte personalmente.

Suspiré, ni un poquito interesada en iniciar una discusión al respecto.

- De acuerdo, suficiente teoría -declaró, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento fluido-. Párate frente a mí y convoca a tu Armadura.

Fruncí los labios, obedeciendo casi de inmediato a su primera instrucción antes de respirar profundamente y concentrarme para llevar a cabo la segunda. En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, la Armadura de Cáncer me cubrió por completo.

- Contrario a los demás ropajes sagrados, las Armaduras de Athena poseen consciencia propia -comenzó-. Es por eso que no nada más escogen a sus portadores, sino que, como podrás haberte dado cuenta durante las pruebas Vestales, también los guían de acuerdo a su carácter. En el caso de Cáncer, debes simpatizar con ella para poder controlarla y, una vez logrado eso, ella misma te ayudará a manipular por completo el Yomotsu.

Dicho esto, el cosmo del Cangrejo llenó el lugar con una hermosa luz dorada, a lo que la Armadura respondió con una vibración, claramente armonizando con la energía de su antiguo portador a pesar de haberle abandonado en dos ocasiones.

Era una extraña sensación la de estar en medio de dos energías tan afines la una con la otra, dándome por primera vez la oportunidad de sentir cómo sería si Cáncer y yo compartiésemos ese vínculo. Lo cuál me desconcertaba, siendo que el Maligno era uno de los personajes más sádicos que había tenido el placer de conocer, mientras que la Armadura radiaba lo opuesto.

Sin embargo, estando envuelta en luz dorada de dos diferentes fuentes aparentemente contrarias, no pude sentir nada más que sincronía.

'_C'est étrange…'__ (4)_

Tal y como había ocurrido cuando fui nombrada Santa de Cáncer, un sentimiento de plenitud se apoderó de mí, arrancándome un suspiro inconsciente al sentirme tan en paz conmigo misma por primera vez en meses.

- Concéntrate, Chloe -escuché al Oscuro susurrar junto a mí, notando con sorpresa que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados-. Ve tomando control de la Armadura lentamente con la pauta que te acabo de dar.

Respirando profundamente un par de veces, fui aumentando mi cosmo gradualmente al tiempo que el otro disminuía el suyo, los dos haciendo un esfuerzo por que el cambio fuese lo menos forzado posible.

El cambio fue asombroso. Presenciar el vínculo que comparte una Armadura con su portador y formar parte del mismo son cosas completamente diferentes y, a pesar de haber sabido este hecho de antemano, el vivirlo por vez primera será una experiencia que jamás olvidaré.

Lo que había sentido durante las pruebas Vestales era sólo un eco de la sensación en la que ahora me encontraba perdida. Era como ser parte del firmamento en lugar de sólo un espectador más.

La constelación de Cáncer se dibujó frente a mí, contrastando soberbiamente con el negro del resto del universo.

De pronto, el sentimiento de plenitud se transformó en una luz por demás abrumadora, amenazando con engullirme por completo y robándome el aliento de tal manera que comencé a ahogarme a pesar de seguir respirando.

- No te asustes -escuché decir a Masque de Mort al tiempo que, al igual que había ocurrido antes, un reflejo oscuro consumía aquél vacío tan perturbador, regresando todo a la normalidad con dolorosa lentitud.

Resistí la urgencia de simplemente desmayarme, y una vez que me encontré segura dentro de los confines de la habitación del hotel, opté mejor por caer de rodillas, sujetándome la cabeza en un esfuerzo por que dejara de dar vueltas.

- _Merde…_

Sentí algo frío en el cuello, por lo que abrí un ojo sólo para ver que el Cangrejo colocaba una toalla mojada sobre mi nuca para luego reclamar su lugar favorito al borde de la cama.

En cualquier otra ocasión, su mirada intensa y silencio incómodo me habrían hecho sospechar pero, en el estado en el que me encontraba, no alcancé a ponerle mucha atención a esos pequeños detalles, prefiriendo sentarme contra la pared y agachar la cabeza para que la toalla no se moviera de su lugar.

Bendita fuerza de gravedad.

- Todavía te falta mucho -murmuró el otro con tono agrio-. Pero supongo que fue un avance, por poco que durara.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunté sin levantar la cabeza.

- Cáncer es un portal -explicó-. Todo nuestro poder radica en que nos encontramos entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí que tengamos control sobre el Yomotsu. Con la Armadura es básicamente lo mismo; demasiada concentración podría costarte la vida, pero muy poca no te da el control necesario. Hay que encontrar el punto medio.

- Claro, nada de esto tenía que ser fácil -suspiré, cruzando los brazos y recargando la frente sobre ellos.

El otro simplemente bufó mientras que yo entreabrí los ojos, enfocándome en el suelo entre mis pies.

Esa noche soñé con la memoria de destellos azules y risas y soledad que, al despertar, me hicieron fruncir el ceño. Esos recuerdos ciertamente no eran míos.

-----

Traducciones:

(1) No realmente.

(2) Pero ya estás bien¿verdad?

(3) Mocosa insolente.

(4) Qué extraño.


End file.
